Once upon a time
by Samantai
Summary: Do you love fairytales? Do you also love Sasunaru? This place tells you their stories.Fourth story:The golden bird part 1: And it all started with those blasted Golden apples... Sasuke's journey for the Golden Frog who stole the apples.
1. Orange Riding Hood

**Sweathearts!**

**Great news!**

**I've finnaly finished this horrible oneshot about the Red Riding Hood! It took me actually 4 weeks!**

**I really hope you'l enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the 'Red Riding Hood', or 'Brother Bear'.**

**Warning: It's rated M for a reason...**

* * *

Story I: The Red Riding Hood.

"The Orange Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf? Jiraiya-sama, I'm a bit surprised. I didn't know you wrote fairy tales."

The speaker looked oddly at the script placed in his hands. He pushed his glasses back in place, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Sir, it isn't quite a fairy tale. It's more a romance novel. You see, it talks about the relation between the Wolf and the Orange Little Hood." Jiraiya explained his editor.

The man frowned when he heard that. He placed the script on his desk and adjusted his tie.

"With all respect Jiraiya-sama, I don't think people will buy such novels…"

"Let me explain. There won't be sex between a human and an animal, at least not in the context you think."

The editor looked oddly at the white-haired sannin. "Tell me the story then."

"I think it would be better if you would read it yourself, sir."

They remained silent for a moment, until the editor finally grabbed the script back.

"I hope it will at least been worth reading…"

He flipped the book open, starting to reed on the first page…

---------

Once upon a time, there was a man called Sasuke. That man lived in the forest and lived there in peace eating the animals that were living there.

Sasuke loved meat more then anything, and he loved to catch great preys like dears. But the thing he liked to eat the most was not the meat of dears.

No, Sasuke preferred eating something much softer. There was one sort of meat that would taste really delicious, so delicious it was almost addicting; it was human flesh.

Sasuke was a mystical creature of the woods. In appearance he looked exactly like a human. A rather handsome one then. His hair was like the purest onyx, in perfect contrast with his porcelain skin, and his shining obsidian eyes contained a glint of red, making him look mysterious and attractive.

Some could even confuse him with a real human, but the tail behind him and his two ears poking from his head would tell otherwise; Sasuke was a Wolf.

And when you had time to give him a second glance (if he hadn't eaten you already, that is), you would see his long sharp teeth and nails ready to slice through your flesh.

However, Sasuke always wore a hooded cloak to hide the tail and ears, that way it was easier to lure humans. It had already been proven that it was difficult to catch humans with all their wretched guns and so on.

One day Sasuke found himself craving again for human flesh. He hadn't got himself a decent piece of human meat within a month.

He grabbed his cloak and went out of his house (more like hut).

It didn't took long before he heard a voice humming some song.

Sasuke immediately went towards the direction he had heard the humming and stopped directly when he saw a little kid walking cheerfully on the road.

The kid was going towards a nearby crossroad.

If Sasuke was quick, he would be able to switch the direction pointers.

The Wolf smirked and licked his lips.

"This is going to be sweet…"

-

Naruto POV

It was quite a nice day.

I had putted on my favourite orange hood, just in case it would rain but it was sunny!

I love it when the sun shines, even with all those trees in the forest I get to see its warm rays.

I was swinging with the basket I had taken with me this morning, filled with some bottles of sake and a pot of self-made honey.

I remember I still wore my apron from the noodle store, I guess I forgot to remove it when I made myself ready.

It was a weird, ugly, frilly thing, but it was obligatory for work. But I hated that apron since people then would mistake me with a girl.

I am a boy, damn it! Ok, I admit; I'm a bit skinny for my age and I'm not that tall, but if you look at my face, there shouldn't be any doubts, right?

I tried to clear my head from those thoughts.

I decided to sing.

I was singing one of my favourite songs (I heard from a troubadour once passing by) while I was heading towards Tsunade-bachan's house.

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beating down yes  
I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face

_  
Yes, I'm on my way_

Suddenly, some noise startled me from my singing. I looked in front of me and saw some weird hooded guy clapping in his hands. He was leaning against the road pointers on my way.

"Nice voice." He said.

I blushed.

"T-t-thanks." I muttered.

I wanted to go further towards grannies house, when the stranger started asking questions to me.

"Where are you going to?"

I didn't really trusted him, but somehow I started talking to him.

"I'm going to my grandmother's house. She requested me to bring her some sake since she ran out of it."

"That's nice of you to do that for your grandmother." The stranger was now showing his face at me, and I was shocked to see…that that guy was fairly handsome! However, the weird red gleam in his eyes still scared me a bit.

"Uhm, thanks for telling." I said blushing furiously.

I saw him smirking. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Naruto." I answered hesitantly, thinking if it was actually wise to give your name to a complete stranger.

"Naruto." The way he said my name, it rolled over his tongue. The stranger started to leave when I heard him saying: "Weird name for a girl."

For crying out loud! Another one who thought I was actually a girl! My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I'm not a girl, I'm a boy!"

He turned back towards me arching brow. "Really?"

I huffed indignantly. "What makes you actually think otherwise?!"

Just before he could start to say things, I stopped him. I already knew what he was going to say. "Don't answer, please."

He snickered. That made me quite angry! That bastard! My life wasn't that funny!

"You amuse me, Naruto. I'm sure we will see each other again." With that, he parted somewhere in the woods. I tried to look for him but when I didn't saw him I only stuck my tongue towards the emptiness he previously was.

Then I realised I had forgotten to ask his name! And he knew mine! Crap…

What would granny say if she heard that?!

I better start walking toward her.

I was already walking in one direction when I saw on the direction pointers that I was on the wrong way.

Thank God I saw it on time, or else I would certainly have taken the long way to Tsunade-bachan's house!

-

Normal POV

Sasuke smirked when he saw that his plan had worked. The blond had taken the wrong way toward the house. That way Sasuke would have time enough to get to the grandmother's house. It didn't take long before he arrived.

First of all, he looked around to see if there was anybody there.

The note pinned on the door made Sasuke relieved.

It was a little note probably written by the old woman.

On the note there was written:

Brat!

I'm out to visit some friends.

I won't be back for two weeks.

I know you would deliver my sake today, but I had to take care of some diseases.

Put the bottles on the kitchen table.

The door is open.

Love you,

Tsunade, your loving granny.

'Perfect!' Sasuke thought. He had already been afraid that he had to put his teeth in some old lady's flesh, but this was really good!

Sasuke tore the note from the door stuffing it in one of his pockets (Sasuke's wearing other clothes besides his cloak).

He thought about how the blonde would taste, and concluded it would actually taste good, judging his appearances. The kid was a piece of eye candy, actually beautiful; he had the bluest pair of eyes he could ever imagine, golden blond hair that nicely flowed with his also golden tanned skin, that skin only being flawed by whisker mark on his cheeks making the kid adorable.

Yes, if he would judge the taste by the boy's appearance, he could conclude that he would taste rather heavenly. He just had to get that boy in his plate!

He immediately began to search after the old women's clothes. Yes, Sasuke had a plan…

-

Naruto panted a bit when he arrived to the house. He bent over his knees trying to get some air.

"I don't remember that the way to granny's house was this long." He said to himself. "What did that hill do there? It was nearly a mountain!"

Naruto straightened himself and dusted himself of. Then when he stood in front of the door he knocked on the wooden door patiently waiting for some response.

He heard a lot of noise and coughing, but then an "Enter, my child.".

Naruto blinked before entering.

'Weird,' he thought 'since when doesn't she call me brat anymore?'

He looked inside the house and saw that his granny was lying on the bed, with a night cap and a veil covering the most of her face. However, under the semi-transparent veil he saw two familiar red orbs glowing. But he couldn't really see other colours, the room was awfully dark.

Granny decided to bring him out of his daze.

"Naruto, dear, how are you?" she coughed.

Naruto really began to think that Grandma was really sick.

"Tsunade-bachan, are you ok? With all those things covering your face, you could be compared to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto remembered his teacher on school who liked to conceal his face behind some rags. "And since when did you stop calling me brat? Obviously, I like it more when you are sick than when you are healthy."

Naruto waited for the angry words to come, but when they didn't came he really started to worry.

"Tsunade-bachan?"

"Yes, dear."

"Please answer when I say you something!" Naruto said worriedly. "I thought you were dead!"

Tsunade chuckled. "Oh Naruto, you little joker. I won't die that easily, you should know me better."

Naruto was getting really afraid for his beloved grandmother. :"Granny, do I have to get the village doctor?"

"I don't need the doctor, Naruto. But why don't you come here to comfort you dear old granny?"

Naruto did as he was told, but when he was closer to the bed, those red eyes haunted him again.

"Granny?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why do you have such red eyes?"

"That way, I can see you better."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused at the old women.

"Euh, I mean," she quickly tried to adjust her veil, to better cover her eyes, but knocking of her nightcap in the process. "It's because I'm sick."

However, Naruto's attention was now on the two weird pointing ears poking out from her head.

"And why do you have such big ears?" Naruto was now confused as hell! He didn't understood it anymore!

The woman quickly putted both of her hands to cover the ears. "That way, I can hear you better!"

"You do?"

The old woman decided to pick another excuse: "I mean, I have a bad hair day today, and my hair is just untameable!" the lady grinned sheepishly with both of her hands on her head, which looked rather funny.

But Naruto had diverted his gaze toward the mouth of the woman, because there, in her mouth, were gleaming white, sharp teeth revealed by the grin.

"Granny?"

"What?" the lady was loosing her patience with all those annoying questions.

"Why do you have such sharp teeth?"

Granny wanted to answer, but she couldn't find any acceptable excuse for that question.

Now she had lost her patience and had decided to reveal her real identity.

"That way," she said while grasping her sheets tightly. "that way, I can eat you!"

With one jerk she threw the covers away and on the bed, growling, sat…a Wolf!

At first, Naruto hadn't recognised the Wolf, but after looking a second time, he remembered seeing him as the stranger on the crossroad!

"You!" Naruto shouted afraid pointing at the wolf.

The Wolf smirked. "Yes, it's me, Naruto."

Naruto backed away bumping against his grandmother's wardrobe.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

The Wolf chuckled. : "You know, it would only be fair if I presented myself. My name is Sasuke, and as you can see I'm a Wolf. As for what I'm doing here…" Sasuke licked his lips before continuing. "…how about I'm going to eat you?"

Sasuke immediately jumped towards Naruto, his claws stretched out, but Naruto had quickly opened the closet door. He entered in it with really fast and closed the door before Sasuke could enter, which resulted with Sasuke bumping with his nose against the wardrobe door.

Sasuke growled while rubbing his abused nose.

"You won't be able to stay here forever, blondie. One day you will have to come out."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto answered bravely.

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to stay forever in the wardrobe.

He had to come out one day to eat.

Now that he mentioned food, he remembered that he still hadn't had his lunch.

God was he hungry…

Hearing no more noise coming outside, Naruto considered coming outside to eat of the honey he had brought for his grandma, but Naruto just didn't trusted it.

For all he knew, that Wolf could still be waiting outside…

No, he wouldn't risk that, he preferred waiting in boredom then being eaten by a Wolf.

He could wait…

-Several hours later-

Naruto was pressing his ear against the wooden entrance of the wardrobe and listened if there was still somebody waiting outside.

Naruto remained in that position for several minutes, until he decided that it would be safe enough.

Cautiously, he peeked through the door. He saw nobody.

He had dared to push the door a little further and there was still no sign of the Wolf.

Naruto didn't sensed Sasuke's presence anymore.

He had now fully opened the door and he was positive about the fact that there was no Wolf!

"Thank God," he muttered. "I really thought I was finished back there."

He wanted to take the basket he had taken with him, so he could eat some of the honey, but he had only taken one step as he heard the wardrobe door being slammed shut.

Naruto was petrified of fear, he knew what this meant.

Naruto felt the urge to cry, but turned around to look at Wolf that had been hiding behind the closet door.

Sasuke had opened the pot of honey and was licking the fluid gold of his fingers enjoying the taste of it.

"You weren't planning to leave, now were you?" the raven said smirking. "And I'm sorry I've already eaten my dessert, but my dinner was hiding in a closet. But I think it won't represent a problem, right?"

Naruto shook of fright. Not good! He immediately dashed towards the door that led to the woods, but this time, Sasuke was prepared to that and he grabbed Naruto's orange hood before he would go too far.

He yanked at the hood, and tossed Naruto on the bed. Naruto tried to scramble of it, but found it was too late to do so, since the raven had straddled him.

"My, my, aren't you looking sweet." The wolf said almost drooling. Suddenly, Sasuke had an idea. But he first grabbed the orange hood, and with the cloth, he bound the blonde's wrists to the headboard of the bed.

He undressed Naruto of his apron and his shirt (he actually tore it of) leaving the shivering blonde's chest open. He propped a piece of the shirt in the shivering teen's mouth preventing him from screaming.

Sasuke pinched Naruto's scarred cheeks. "Now, be a good boy and stay here." He cooed.

In whole the process Naruto had tried to wriggle himself out of this predicament, but he hadn't succeeded in doing so. He saw that Sasuke was dismounting of him, getting something.

Naruto closed his eyes in misery, he just felt like crying.

What did he had to do? How would he get out of this?

There was no doubt that Sasuke would eat him…what had he done wrong do receive such a punishment?

However, Naruto was brutally taking out of his thoughts when he felt a cold, jelly substance flowing on his belly. When he tried to yelp in surprise, the rag in his mouth had prevented him from doing so. It had resembled more to a moan then to anything else.

Naruto had reopened his eyes, and saw Sasuke smirking down at him, his red eyes shining and his tail wagging of pleasure.

"You and this sweet honey combined together, I'm sure it will make your flesh taste divinely."

The Wolf had started to spread the honey on Naruto's chest and belly, and the cool jelly made Naruto cold. His nipples hardened at the moment. The real trouble started when Sasuke brushed against one of those of those buds.

It wasn't like Naruto actually remarked it, but those caresses were turning him on. And those brushes against his nipples felt quite good!

But what really did the trick was when Naruto moaned unconsciously.

Sasuke had stopped spreading the golden jelly and quirked questioningly an eyebrow, but when he saw the blonde totally flushed and with glazed eyes he felt something in him stir.

Sasuke licked his lips. He tried to get another reaction out of the flushed teen by massaging the kid more, and with success when he brushed again against one of those nipples.

If Naruto could have gasped, he would have done it, but the cloth in his mouth prevented him from doing so. Thus, he had to moan.

Sasuke really enjoyed seeing Naruto like this, he wanted to see and hear more! He remembered vaguely somebody telling him to never play with food, but for once it wouldn't hurt, right?

Sasuke had stopped massaging the poor boy's torso, and started to lick the honey. Naruto wriggled under that action, that sinful tongue was tickling him, but it made him feel good!

Naruto's moans and movements were turning the Wolf on, and Sasuke lapped all the honey eagerly with his tongue. At the nipples of the kid, Sasuke made sure he bit lightly to turn the kid on.

Finally finishing his act, Sasuke looked at his prey. Naruto was sweating and his eyes were half-lidded of pleasure.

Sasuke smirked: "You actually like this, do you?"

Naruto didn't answered, but there was no need to; it had been a rhetorical question. And he couldn't have talked anyway, the gag was preventing from doing so.

Sasuke straddled him. Once he was comfortably installed on Naruto's stomach, he removed Naruto's gag. Naruto immediately started to pant like crazy.

Sasuke smirked again: "Sensitive, aren't we?"

"Bastard…" Naruto panted.

"It's nice to know you're still alive."

Naruto snorted: "What does it matter anyway?"

"Well, that way we can both have a lot of fun." Sasuke came closer to Naruto and licked his ear, making Naruto gasp. "A lot of fun, indeed." He whispered.

"Get of me, bastard."

"No way I'm letting such a succulent prey escaping like this."

Sasuke continued his acts, but this time, he went southwards, direction Naruto's…ahem… well, his groin.

When the hungry wolf grasped the groin-area, Naruto moaned loudly.

"Get. Of. Me!" Naruto gritted through his teeth.

As response on Naruto's order, Sasuke tore the blonde's pair of trousers away with his sharp claws. The raven wolf then hovered his face over the still covered area that was already semi-erect.

Sasuke seemed to be very pleased at this sight.

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Naruto asked not comfortable at the proximity of the wolf.

The other smirked.

"I'm going to do the best I can."

The younger of the two was being stripped of his underwear until his manhood was revealed to all to see, in this case, being Sasuke.

Before Naruto could utter another word of protest, Sasuke had harshly gripped Naruto's member. Naruto could only whimper at the painful, yet pleasurable touch.

Seeing this delightful reaction coming out of the blond, Sasuke started to pump the throbbing manhood causing Naruto to wriggle in al senses.

Sasuke was really turned on at the delicious sight in front of him, and was so caught up in his act, that he didn't even remembered himself coming closer to the boy's crotch, poking his tongue out to catch a bead of pre-cum from the slit of Naruto's penis.

At least, that was until Naruto reacted.

"Don't do that! Get of me of me! Now!" the blonde had managed to say before the raven silenced him again by pressing harshly against the blonde's member.

"Poor kid, you even have the balls to command me when you're clearly in no position to. Let's reward you for this act of braveness, shall we?" With that the wolf started to lick Naruto's member with great hunger. He gave slow licks, starting from the base to the very tip of the member.

Naruto was almost forgetting he was being molested by a human-eating wolf, and that thought prevented him from fully enjoying the moment. However, the Wolf saw it and decided to bring this to a higher level.

While still licking on the throbbing manhood, he grabbed the pot of honey that still had remained besides the bed. Sasuke thought that he would better start to have fun himself too, but for some weird reason, he first wanted Naruto to be prepared.

Coating three fingers on his right hand with honey, he started to caress the blonde's balls with his left hand.

Naruto didn't knew how the other one did it, but deep inside him, in the pit of his stomach, he felt something building up at a very fast pace. At this point, Naruto was nearly ready to beg the Wolf the help him to release!

Suddenly, Naruto felt an intruding object, covered with something slimy circling around his rear, and then entering. Naruto groaned as the finger (he supposed it was a finger) caressed him inside. Then there was painful feeling when a second digit was added. Sasuke was using his fingers to prepare Naruto! Even Naruto could understand what would happen next!

Naruto wanted to tell the Wolf to stop, but when a third finger, which was added along the way, brushed against his prostate, the teen could only scream in pleasure.

Sasuke kept on stroking and caressing the blonde's balls and member, while occasionally poking on the bundle of nerves.

Naruto was panting, sweating, wriggling, squirming and moaning because of those actions. It wouldn't take long before he would release. But Sasuke, being the bastard he was, stopped every movement at the moment Naruto was going to let it all out.

"You-you-you bastard!" the furious blonde screamed. "Finish what you've started already!"

"My, my, aren't you an impatient one." The raven wolf said poking on Naruto's nose.

"Get on with it!" Naruto gritted through his teeth, forgetting the actual purpose of the bastard, AKA Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked: "Tell me, what you actually want me to do."

If Naruto could, he would have strangled the Wolf, but since he was still tied up to the bed post…

"You know exactly what I want, so stop toying with me already!"

"You want me to get of you, right?" Sasuke smirked.

"No! I mean…!"

Sasuke saw Naruto hesitating what he would say, so he decided to help the blonde teen a bit. Dismounting Naruto, he approached Naruto's face with his'.

"Tell me what you really want, _Na-ru-to_…" he whispered seductively in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered. He couldn't take it anymore; he would do anything to get his release.

Sasuke heard Naruto mumble something. Though he exactly knew what the blonde was saying, he decided to tease the other some more.

"What did you said? I think my hearing isn't that well anymore."

Naruto's face became red of embarrassment, and he turned away his head to not be faced with Sasuke's face.

"I want you to enter in me…" he said clear enough.

"What was that Naruto?" Sasuke teased some more.

"I-WANT-YOU-TO-GODDAMN-FUCK-ME!!!" Naruto yelled out frustrated.

"Instead of shouting, you could have said it, I'm not deaf." Sasuke smirked. This was exactly what he wanted to hear, his tail was wagging of satisfaction.

"Why you…!" Naruto was cut of when Sasuke had again taken his member to pump it. He closed his eyes in pure bliss.

Sasuke's ears perked when he heard Naruto moan again. However, Naruto stopped moaning again when he felt that Sasuke had stopped to stroke him. He opened his eyes questioningly when he felt Sasuke fumbling with the orange hood that was restraining his hands.

Before he could question the Wolf, Sasuke turned quickly Naruto pushing the blonde's face in the pillow and his ass was in the air.

Naruto knew what the other was planning: no way, this was going to happen on 'doggy 'style!

"You won't!" Naruto snarled angrily.

"Why not? I'm related to dogs, you know. And that's the way we, Wolfs, mate."

"It's way too humiliating! And I'm no Wolf!"

Naruto was wriggling to get away, but Sasuke held the blonde firmly in position by his hips. Sasuke lost no more time and with one thrust, he was in Naruto. Naruto was happy that he had been stretched out earlier and that the honey was lubricating fine, because the Wolf was pretty big, and it was kind of painful.

Sasuke was being kind and waited until Naruto was enough prepared before he continued his thrusts. The further they got in the sex, the rougher he became. And Naruto wasn't having any displeasure in it. Naruto would frequently let out a moan or a mewl, showing signs of pleasure and approval, and he even started to want more.

"Harder Sasuke…" and "More!" were the commands Sasuke was given, to which the Wolf happily complied.

When Sasuke remarked he was getting closer to his climax, he grasped Naruto's neglected cock and started to pump it.

Naruto completely lost his sense of coordination by the pleasure coming from two senses, and his moans weren't so silent anymore as before.

Soon, both felt they were going to release.

"Ah…Sasu…ah…Sasuke…"Naruto didn't succeeded anymore to make coherent phrases.

"I-I'm going…nh…to… SASUKE!" Naruto came in the young Wolf's hand and all over the sheets on the bed.

"Nn…Naruto!" Sasuke somewhat managed to grunt.

Sasuke felt the walls of flesh around his cock pulling together and due to that movement, he came into Naruto.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Sasuke just next to Naruto, so he wouldn't crush him.

Sasuke snaked his arms around the blonde, preventing him to go away, and snuggled in the neck of the boy. He was happy and was wagging slowly with his tail.

They both enjoyed their afterglow of the sex, when something dawned on Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke answered while licking affectionately the boy's neck.

"Are you going to eat me know?" the younger one somewhat sounded sad, Sasuke remarked.

"Why should I?" Sasuke answered while continuing his loving actions on the blonde's neck.

"How do you mean? You said you were going to eat me, that I was going to be your dinner." Naruto was somewhat confused.

"Hn, Guess I've changed my mind."

"So you're not going to eat me?"

"Nope."

Then Naruto felt himself saddening again. "Does that mean we'll never see each other again?"

"Do you want that?"

It was silent for a moment. Naruto thought about it. When you thought about it, the Wolf didn't want to eat him, so there wasn't any danger. That meant it could be possible to see him again.

"I want to see you sometimes again, if you aren't busy…" Naruto answered.

Sasuke smiled against Naruto's neck. "For you, I'll never be busy enough."

Naruto smiled too. He felt like staying forever here, in this bed with Sasuke. Come to think of it, his granny had quite comfortable pillows…Wait a minute, where was granny?

What if Sasuke had eaten her?!

Naruto pushed himself of Sasuke, causing Sasuke to look really confused.

"What is it to you, dobe? I told you I wouldn't eat you."

Naruto glared at him. "What did you do to my grandmother?"

"What?"

"Have you eaten her?"

It took Sasuke some time before he knew what his blonde was talking about. "You think I eat her? No way, I hate to put my teeth in old people, and I don't eat them."

"So where is she?"

Sasuke thought back at the note he had ripped earlier from the door. He wanted to grab his trousers to get that paper from his pocket when somebody knocked on the door.

"Naruto, brat?! Are you here?! Why is that door locked?!"

Naruto jumped when he heard the violent voice of his grandmother coming from the outside. He looked at Sasuke.

"You didn't eat her?"

"Told you so." The other showed him the note of earlier.

Naruto read the note and saw it was signed today. Why was his grandmother here already?! He was still naked with Sasuke in her bed and the scent of sex was still in the air!

"Tsunade-bachan! Weren't you supposed to come in two weeks?!" Naruto was panicking and searched for all his clothes while Sasuke just watched him questioningly. Naruto motioned him to immediately to put his clothes on.

"I forgot some medicine! Now open the door!" the woman outside yelled.

"W-w-wait! I lost the key!"

"Oh never mind! I'll enter in here my own way!"

The next moment, announced by a terrible noise of a fist connecting to wood, the door flew open revealing a half-naked Naruto (he was putting his clothes on), a naked Wolf in the woman's bed (he still didn't understood why he had to put his clothes back on) and honey that was pooled on the ground.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles glaring dangerously at both boys. "So brat, I see you amused yourself while my short absence."

Naruto didn't lost any time at watching the woman getting closer; he quickly grabbed the rest of his clothes, and fled quickly past his grandmother leaving the Wolf alone.

Now Tsunade had her attention fully on Sasuke.

"What are you doing in my bed naked, Wolf?" she cracked her knuckles again.

Now Sasuke understood why he Naruto had fled. Following the blonde's example, he quickly grabbed something to cover him and went for a run past the old hag (who nearly missed him).

Sasuke ran outside, until he was sure he was safe in the forest.

"God that was one, scary women…"

He sighed and stood up, until he noticed something. There in his hands, he was not holding his own green cloak. No, he had the orange hood of the blonde idiot.

Sasuke smiled and sniffed at the piece of cloth. No doubt that this was something important to the blonde, who else in it's right mind would put something as hideous as an orange hood?

Well, why not showing his good heart and give the hood back? He could as well pay a little visit to the blonde.

Sasuke kind of liked that idea, and smirked as he followed the scent his blonde had left…

-

Naruto just went berserk when he noticed that instead of his cherished orange hood, he had grabbed the ugly green cloak of the Wolf! No way, he would turn back to his grandmother to fetch it, at least not before she forget about what she had seen. And knowing his granny she would remember it until her death…

How many years did he still had to wait before that?

Naruto had decided that the next day, he would sneak in his granny's house and steal the hood back. After that he would run away like he never did, or else he was doomed.

He would try too to recover the torn pieces of his apron of the noodle shop, or else his boss would go berserk on him. He shuddered at the thought.

"Let's call this a day…" he muttered at himself before he blew out the candle that was giving light in his house.

-

Naruto had started slumbering, when someone knocked on the door of his one-room house. Feeling too lazy and tired to stand up, he shouted: "Door's open!"

'It's probably only Kiba or Shikamaru…' Naruto thought.

He sat up yawning and stretched out his arms.

"What are you doing here?" he said somewhat annoyed, while rubbing the slumber out of his eyes.

"I only thought of giving my love something back." A sultry voice chuckled.

That woke Naruto up.

He looked at the speaker and saw in front of him nobody else then… "S-Sasuke?"

"The one and only."

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Naruto felt his heart go wild at the sight of the Wolf.

Sasuke tossed him his orange hood. "I think you lost this."

Naruto caught his most prized possession, hugging it happily.

'Wow,' Sasuke thought. 'I never would have guessed that thing was this important to him. I'm happy I didn't tore it back then.'

Sasuke remembered tearing almost every piece of clothing, except the boy's trousers and the hood, which he had used to restrain the blonde's hands.

Naruto happily smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you so much! You don't know what it means to me!"

Sasuke gulped at the adorable sight in front of him: "Glad I could help."

"I'm so happy! What can I ever do to thank you?" Naruto beamed.

"It's all right; you don't have to do anything…"

"But you don't know what this means to me! This hood is like everything to me! I will do everything to pay you back!"

The Wolf perked his ears at an alluring word. "Everything…?"

"Yeah, everything…" Naruto suddenly remarked his mistake. "No, wait! I didn't meant that! I…"

It was too late to come back on his words, the raven was already advancing.

"Everything, you said? Well, are you lucky, I know exactly how you could repay me."

"W-wait Sasuke, I still am hurt from last time! And I don't want this!" Naruto panicked.

Sasuke had approached until he could sit on the bed close to Naruto, which he actually did. Naruto backed away until his back reached the wall to which his bed was connected to, fearing for the worst.

Sasuke crawled on all fours towards Naruto with a sly smirk lingering on his lips. Close enough of Naruto, he stretched his hand out in order to touch the quivering blonde.

Naruto closed his eyes in sheer panic, waiting for the worst to come. The hand of the Wolf had reached his whiskered check, caressing it lovingly.

The poor blonde, not understanding any of it, cracked his eyes open, only to be surprised with a pair of warm lips closing over his' own.

Sasuke was…kissing him?

The raven was massaging his lips with his own, and apparently Naruto enjoyed it too, since he responded in the kiss. Sasuke smirked in the kiss, licking at the bottom lip of his blonde, asking for entrance.

His blonde happily gave him permission to enter by opening his mouth, soon engaging his raven lover in a battle of dominance. He soon wrapped his tanned arms around the Wolf's neck deepening the kiss and moaned.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the small waist of the blonde, pushing the boy on the mattress.

Naruto could pressed his tongue slightly against the raven's teeth, soon retrieving it at the sharp feeling.

Soon the battle of tongues was won by the raven and they parted away to get some air.

The blonde boy was flushed and panted to let get as much air as he could in his lungs.

Sasuke smirked and stood up from the bed, looking at his handy-work.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"That…that was…my first…_real_ kiss…" the blonde managed to pant out.

"It was? That's wonderful."

"Why…?"

Sasuke looked questioningly at the boy. "What do you mean 'why'?"

Naruto blushed: "Why did… did you…only kissed me…?"

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. "You wanted more?"

"No!" Naruto quickly shouted out. "I was only wondering why you only kissed me after we…" at this Naruto blushed worst.

The Wolf smirked at the cuteness of the blond lying on the bed.

He turned around heading towards the exit of the house. "I guess that back then, I didn't quite realized how much I liked you."

Naruto blinked his eyes in surprise when he heard that confession. He wanted to talk to the Wolf again, but he felt a breeze of the wind blowing on his face, indicating that the Wolf had already left through the door.

Naruto sighed, feeling somewhat sad, that the Wolf wasn't here anymore. He wanted actually to see Sasuke back, badly…

Suddenly, Naruto remembered something! The Wolf had given him back his hood, but he had forgotten his own cloak!

Naruto, off course being the nice boy he was, would give him back right?

He would give him his cloak back tomorrow for sure. He would be able to see him again…

-

-

Next morning, Naruto had readied himself to go to the forest. He had filled a new basket with some bread, cheese, self-mad honey and sake. Pulling his orange hood on, he departed to seek the Wolf.

He didn't care if it would take the whole day to find Sasuke, he would keep on searching!

-

-

It actually took an entire day to search after the raven, and Naruto still hadn't found him.

He had searched through the forest, had travelled different paths in the forest and had even dared to go closer to his granny's house (who by the way hadn't forgotten that incident with the Wolf).

Naruto leaned against a nearby tree, sitting against it. Rummaging in his basket for some food he hadn't finished through the day, he only found the pot of honey left.

Sighing, he opened the pot, putted his finger in it and brought the now dripping finger in his mouth. Actually he would have brought the finger in his mouth if it hadn't been for a certain raven haired Wolf who had grasped his hand, and putted the finger in his sharp teethed mouth.

Naruto blinked his eyes at the smirking Wolf that sat on his knees in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

The Wolf answered by nipping and licking at the finger, occasionally biting it.

"S-S-Sasuke!" the blonde said blushing madly. "Stop that!" he pulled his hand away from the grasp of the Wolf, keeping his hand safely against his chest.

"Naruto, dear, how can you say that when you desired me the whole day?" Sasuke said wagging his tail.

"What?! Don't flatter yourself! I'm not here for such things! I only came here to give you something back." Naruto retorted red as a tomato.

"And what did you bring back, Naruto?"

"Your cloak."

"My cloak?" the Wolf quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes, your cloak."

Sasuke scanned every possession Naruto had, but failed to see the object of the topic.

"And where is my cloak?"

"Are you blind or something? It's right he…" Naruto also failed to find the garment.

"What did you said, Naruto?" Sasuke smiled amused.

Naruto looked upset. "I'm sorry for bothering, I'll come back tomorrow…" he said standing up.

Sasuke, off course, was faster than Naruto, and pinned him against the tree. Before Naruto could protest, he felt his lips again being claimed by those of Sasuke. Naruto moaned immediately, showing that he enjoyed he kiss.

They soon parted away.

Sasuke, however, continued to leave a trail of kisses on Naruto's jaw and neck. "Don't go already." He said between kisses. "I want to be with you a little while."

The blonde shuddered at the attention he received. He enjoyed those ministrations a lot, but he didn't want to do such things where they could be exposed to every passant.

"Sa…suke… Not…not… here…" he said.

The raven was happy that the blonde was finally willing.

He stopped making his love bites, picking Naruto up in bridal style.

"What the- Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled out surprised. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax, I'm bringing you to my place." He said while carrying Naruto.

"And that's supposed to reassure me?"

"We can always continue here if you want." Sasuke answered with a perverted smile.

Naruto remained silent showing his disagreement.

"Besides," Sasuke continued. "It would only be fair to see my place, since I already saw yours."

Naruto still remained silent. Sasuke began to wonder what possibly was wrong with his blond-haired idiot.

"Sasuke?" Naruto began to ask after a while.

"Hn?"

"Why did you changed your mind on eating me?"

Sasuke stared dumbfounded at the boy he carried in his arms. Was he silent about that?

"Why do you want to know?"

Naruto sighed staring at his own lap. "Just wondering if my feelings actually would matter…"

Sasuke suddenly started to understand. He smiled.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I think we are feeling the same." He said nuzzling affectionately the neck of the younger one.

Naruto giggled a bit at that. Sasuke was already happy Naruto was smiling again.

It didn't take long before they arrived at Sasuke's shack. Naruto felt very excited as they entered while Sasuke still carried him.

The Wolf dropped the blushing, boy gently on the bed.

Sasuke immediately locked his lips with Naruto's feverishly. He was addicted to the boy wriggling under him.

Sasuke realised he had been right; Naruto tasted divinely. He wouldn't mind tasting the boy forever, even if that meant to never eat human flesh again.

He would do everything to live happily ever after with his blonde…

-------

Jiraiya smirked as he saw his editor staring amazed at the script.

"And?" the toad sannin asked smugly.

"And what?" the editor looked annoyed.

"Will you publish it?"

The editor only nodded, too ashamed to admit he actually liked the story.

"All right!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I know two guys who will be happy!" the perverted hermit said thinking about a raven and blonde ninja at the moment.

* * *

**Review and I might make other stories about fairytales!**


	2. Cinderboy part 1

**Sweethearts!**

**I'm back with a brand new chapter of the story!**

**I know it has taken a while, but try to understand, I have still another story I update weekly and the other one was my first.**

**But I'll try to update this fic monthly. I think next chapter will be out near the end of the month of September!**

**Anyway, I want to thank the reviewers for the reviews. I got 13 for the first chapter and I think It's quite an accomplishment!**

**Anyway, enough with the ranting, here is an extra long chapter (no kidding, it's really long)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the original Cinderella.**

**Warning: Sasunaru (Mature content!) and one-sided Sakunaru. And it isn't beta-ed.**

* * *

Story II: Cinderella

"Sakura, come see this! You won't believe me!"

The pink haired kunoichi looked at he blonde friend when she was called. "What is it, Ino?"

"Look at this! I've read the first part of this book, and I just saw some very disturbing things for us!" The blonde girl raged.

Sakura quirked her eyebrow. "Disturbing as in?"

"Did you ever saw this book?"

Sakura looked at the cover of the little orange book that really was familiar to her. She had a vague feeling that this book was one of those that Kakashi-sensei read.

"I think I do."

"And did you ever read it?"

"No!" the girl said astonished to her best friend. "What do you think I am, a pervert?"

"Well, no need to be a pervert to see that this book will give us a terrible image in Konoha!"

"What do you mean?" the girl quirked again one of her pink brows.

"I've read one page, and our names are in it!"

"And? You should be honoured with it."

The blonde sighed. "I didn't get to the point yet. In this book, we are real bitches! I really want to sue that writer!"

That seemed to interest Sakura. "Show that thing, Ino. If what you say is true, we can't let that happen. That would be really bad for our image."

"Here." Ino said passing Sakura the book. "Read the first page and when you're ready, tell me. That way we can read the book at the same time."

Sakura nodded and flapped the book open. She vaguely asked herself why a perverted book would have the name Cinderboy…

Oh well, she better got started. Page one…

-

-

Once upon the time, there was a man, who lived peacefully with his son, in his mansion near the forest.

The man was a well known trader in his younger ages and many were the women who swooned over him.

The man was blessed with a tan body and golden hair, and it didn't take long, before he had found a beautiful lady matching his beauty (much to dismay of other ladies).

They married together and received shortly after their marriage a gorgeous son.

However, one cruel day, fate decided to torment the couple, because the lady died when the child was only at young age.

The man retired from his work, deciding to live only for his only child, loving and raising it with all he had.

But the man couldn't help himself thinking that something missed in their life, more important, in his son's life.

He decided to marry again, to a widow who had already two children of her own, which the man found already ideal, now his son would have two new siblings.

But fate wasn't kind to the man, as he soon died, leaving his son behind with the widow and her daughters. The man hadn't left any will behind, so everything, from his mansion to his belongings were now of the widow, and unfortunately, his son too…

-

-

It was early in the morning when the rooster announced the inhabitants of the Uzumaki mansion that it was breakfast-time.

The rooster, however, didn't know that one boy had already been up before the sun had risen in the sky.

That boy was seen as a beautiful creature, loved by every servant in the mansion, but hated by his so-called 'family'.

Since the dead of his father, the boy had been degraded to the ranking of a mere slave, and he could still call himself lucky that he had been allowed to sleep in the mansion instead of in the stalls, even if it meant he had to sleep in the old stove. The result of this being that when woke up, he usually was covered in cinders and people would the call him by an earned nickname: Cinderboy.

The boy was the spitting image of his forlorn father, but still held the slight features of his mother, making him look slightly girlish. The boy was handsome, and even the old clothes and dirty apron couldn't conceal his beauty.

That didn't made the boy less strong, no, at the really moment, he was carrying three heavy plates filled with delicious food that could feed the entire village for a week.

The boy knocked with the tip of his feet against the door of the first chamber.

"Enter." He heard a soft voice saying.

He scrunched his nose, Naruto wasn't one to be deceived by the soft voice, he knew that the voice only held hatred and jealousy.

"Ah, Naruto. How is my dear brother doing?" He was greeted by the sight of a pretty pink-haired girl, sitting in her bed and smiling at him. The room was clad in soft pink colours, inviting the visitor to rest in this peaceful area. The girl herself was clad in a white silken sleeping robe, fitting for a lady from her beauty.

"Good, as always Sakura. Thanks for caring about me." He answered with fake politeness.

'I bet she's going to give me some sickening chores today, with that smile of hers'

"It's fine to hear that, because I need you to do something for me. You wouldn't mind it, would you?" the girl said knowing very well the blonde had no choice.

Naruto flinched. 'I knew it.' "Off course not, Sakura. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to get me some perfume of that French shopkeeper, you know? The one with the shop in the south of the village?"

Naruto flinched. 'That bitch just knows that it takes forever to go there!' "Off course Sakura. I'll go after it."

Naruto wanted to pose the breakfast trail on the girl's bed, when suddenly he felt he was being jerked towards Sakura by his collar, his protests being muffled by a pair of lips.

Naruto hated this morning ritual, each morning the same. Sakura's lips were soft and alluring, but they held a scent of poison.

He knew a lot of men would desire to be in his position, but he couldn't bear the kisses of the lady, and sadly enough he couldn't pull back since he wasn't permitted to. If he ever did that, Sakura would punish him, and those punishments had always been humiliating and painful. He even got one yesterday, for God's sake!

Sakura pulled back and smiled sweetly, licking her lips. "Thank you for the wonderful morning kiss, Naruto."

Naruto just silently retreated to take his leave.

"Oh and don't forget to take my laundry with you." She said adding a sickening smile to her command.

"Sure Sakura." Naruto answered taking the ridiculous amount of dirty clothes with him.

He quickly left the room before the girl could give him other chores and made his way to the second room. Lucky for him, this girl was less affectionate then her sister.

Putting one of the trays on his head he knocked softly on the door.

"Enter."

This time, the voice on the other side of the room contained a hint of anger.

Naruto shivered at the thought about what that devil could put him through, just to relieve her anger.

He decided that the best way to avoid a packed afternoon was to start a friendly conversation.

"Good morning Ino. You look wonderful today. Your beauty seems to radiate from you like the warmth radiates from the sun.

Naruto had well calculated his words, because the moment he said that, the blonde girl in the bed in front of him, gave him a sickening smile. As her sister, the room looked pretty the same, only that it more held a tint of yellow. Her sleeping robe was exactly the same.

"You really think so, Naruto?"

"Off course I do, especially when you smile. It makes you look more like the sun."

Ino batted her eye lashes. "Do you think I'm even prettier then the sun?"

Naruto resisted the urge to snort. 'Well, that's one conceited bitch.'

The girl was pretty, pretty enough to have a lot of males having marriage proposals, but the girl could sometimes act really dumbly, making her looks the only thing worth she possessed.

"Off course I think so, who would ever doubt that?" He quickly laid the trail on her bed, ready to leave the room, before she could give him any more work.

But being the conceited bitch she was, she didn't forgot about her pretty clothes that made her more beautiful, off course.

"Oh, Naruto, don't forget to take my dirty clothes with you." She said pointing at an even bigger heap then, that of Sakura.

Naruto's first reaction was to gasp. 'What could two girls possibly do to make so much clothes dirty?!'

But he settled it with sighing and just nodded. "Sure Ino…"

He dragged the large basket with clothes towards the hall where he had left the other heap, before he could get any more tasks.

Finally grabbing the last tray with food, the boy prepared to meet the person he hated the worst in the world, his stepmother: Kyuubi.

That woman had sickened his life. Each day he would stand up and she would be the one with the most chores. And if she hadn't been there, Naruto wouldn't have been bothered by those bitches of daughters. No more fake complementing, no more morning kisses…

How he hated the woman…

Before he had even the chance to knock on the door, he was surprised by the women's voice.

"Naruto, come in, my child."

Naruto gulped and carefully opened the door entering.

"Good morning, Mother." He said very politely.

In the king sized bed of his deceased parents, laid a beautiful women, with long red hair and equally red eyes, smiling at the boy. She was dressed in a black silken night-gown and was surrounded by dark colours. Those colours weren't inviting at all, in comparison to the other rooms, they were frightening. His stepmother had said she used those colours to mourn about her dead husband and his wife.

Naruto knew it was a lie, for she despised every creature more beautiful then herself, Naruto was no exception. She had always try to overshadow Naruto's dead mother who had been the most sought woman of the world, but even after her death, Kyuubi couldn't come near the beauty of the dead woman. Result, she used all her hatred towards the woman's child; Naruto.

"I have your breakfast, Mother."

"That's kind of you, Naruto. Put it down here, you will need your hands to take away some laundry."

Naruto didn't need to look around to know that Kyuubi was smirking. He instead went towards the insane amount of laundry, heaped in two huge baskets.

"Oh, and Naruto," Naruto knew that he would get another stupid chore at the sweet tone of the woman's voice. "I will have some very important guests today, so I need you to clean the dinning room.

"But Mother, I have to get some perfume for Sakura in the village. The shop is miles away so I won't be ready 'till noon if …!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped his ranting knowing that he had made some mistake.

"I'm sorry Mother."

"Why would it be a bother to help your poor mother, she who gives you a roof and food, she who gives you a meaning in your life, she who still mourns for your deceased parents? Where is your gratitude boy?"

Naruto didn't answer, knowing that this would lead him to more problems. He chewed on his bottom lip looking at the floor.

Kyuubi sighed in fake concern. "Boy, what shall I do with you? Oh, I know. I think you'll deserve a punishment for your rude behaviour. You shall now also clean Sakura's and Ino's room."

Naruto wanted to shout that it was unfair, but stopped himself from it. One word more and he would be back sleeping in the stable, between the pigs. If he had to choose, he still preferred the stove.

"Yes, Mother." He said, taking his leave with the laundry.

When he finally was outside, he sighed in misery and started to pack all the dirty clothes to downstairs. Balancing three baskets in his arms and one on his head, he started to slowly go off the stairs.

So, the best would be to first clean the dinning room, then to get the perfume, then he would do the girls' rooms and when he was finished, he would do the laundry.

Once arrived in the kitchen, he threw the clothes trough the door of the basement, which was situated in the kitchen. He began searching after the mop and the bucket to clean the dinning room and filled then his bucket with some water and some soap.

On his way to the dining room, Naruto came across one of the maids of the mansion. Lucky for him, the servants kind of liked the blonde.

"Naruto!" a brown haired girl squealed when she saw the boy. "How are you?"

"Hi Tenten." Naruto answered gloomy. "I'm fine, I guess."

"Poor boy, I'm sure they asked you to do inhuman things again."

"How do you know…" Naruto asked with sarcasm laced in his voice.

Tenten pursed her lips. "Tell me, what is it now?"

"Groceries in the other end of the village, dirty laundry that reaches as high as the king's palace and cleaning the girls' rooms and the dinner room."

"God, Naruto, I feel bad for you." Tenten sighed. "But you know, Lady Kyuubi and those two 'kittens' of her, like she likes to call them, are going to fetch some important guests this morning."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow not understanding what she meant. "So?"

The brown-haired maid sighed at the slowness of the blonde. "That means I can help you with the chores without them knowing."

"Look Tenten, it's not like I don't appreciate it, but we wouldn't get ready with all that work anyway. Were only with two."

"Naruto, I'm sure Chouji will help, and Kiba too. As for Shino and Lee, I'm pretty sure they would be delighted to help you out! You helped them already so many times."

The boy wasn't convinced. "But what if they need them like; Chouji is the cook, they need somebody to make something to eat for the guests and Kiba and Lee are the guards so…"

"Hush you little fox." She smirked pinching his scarred cheeks. "We'll manage to do it."

Naruto rubbed the sore cheeks, trying to sooth them, but was also grinning.

"Thanks girl, I owe you one!"

She grinned back. "Now, don't worry, I'll first go get Karin to help me with the dinner room. You can already go get that…."

"Perfume." Naruto filled in.

"Perfume? They let you go southwards for a little bottle of perfume? Who do they think they…!" Oh sorry Naruto, got caught up. Now get out before they come back already!" And she pushed Naruto out of the door.

"But Tenten, the money…!"

Naruto just stood in front of the mansion door, still not leaving. 'Sooner or later, she will notice…'

And Naruto was right, because the next moment, Tenten ran out of the house to give him the money for the groceries laughing sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's nothing. See you later!"

And with that Naruto was off.

-

Naruto was pissed off. Why? Easy to tell! This whole retarded village had mistaken him for a girl! Granted, he didn't came out often, due to some stepmother, but passing that tiny detail he still didn't see where the mistake could be.

The real trouble actually took place at the perfumery, where the perverted clerk had tried to seduce him. Now he had a blue, almost greenish mark on his face, courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto.

At least he had gotten the perfume, and he was happy for that, his feet were killing him. But the poor boy remembered that he still had the laundry to do and the rooms to clean up. Scowling at his misery, he opened the door, only to be confronted with a sweet scent of Marseille-soap, lingering in the air.

He followed the trail until he came into the dinner room and what he saw made his eyes blink in surprise: the room was so clean you could see the sparkles coming of the silver work! The table was even set already for the guests.

"God, Tenten, I really owe you one." He muttered.

"Tenten wasn't the only one!"

Naruto looked around just in time to avoid the tackle he was going to receive from the girl who talked.

"Ouch!" the girl rubbed her nose in pain. "Damn glasses for standing in my way! I swear, one day, I'll find a method to actually put those glasses in my eyes!"

Naruto smirked. "Karin, it's because of those thoughts that you don't find a boyfriend."

"Oh, the nerve!" The black- haired maid exclaimed furiously. "You should thank me, you moron! I worked my butt of for yours!"

"Cheez, Karin, you know Naruto doesn't mean such things."

"Tenten! Thank you so much! And you too, Karin." Naruto added quickly when he saw the glare he received from Karin.

"It's ok." Tenten said. "But we first need to do their rooms."

"Their rooms?" Karin glared at Tenten. "You didn't told me anything about their rooms!"

"Well, I was going to tell you, but I kind of forgot?" Tenten looked fearfully at the angry maid that was coming slowly to her with her hand curled into a fist. It didn't took a genius to know what would happen next.

Tenten quickly sought shelter behind Naruto's back. "Karin please! Look at the boy's cute face and puppy eyes! You can't leave him doing all the hard work, can't you?"

At this point Naruto was lost, which gave him a pleadingly look in the hope someone could please help him understand the situation.

"Karin, what's going on…?" the poor blonde was confused as hell.

When Karin saw the confused look, she melted at the sight. She then advanced towards Naruto pinching his scarred cheek playfully.

"Nothing Naruto! Now let's go clean those rooms, shall we?" She jumped happily towards Sakura's room.

Naruto rubbed his poor abused cheeks again. "God, what is it with you people and my cheeks? I swear the next time somebody pinches in it…!" he ranted while following the black-haired girl.

Tenten followed too muttering something 'bipolar bitches…'.

-

Once arrived in the first room, which was Sakura's, they started to clean everything, trying to not miss one detail. If Sakura ever saw a dirty spot somewhere, then there would be a huge party for Naruto. That off course was sarcasm.

It was not that the room was dirty, it was actually quite tidy, the room was only huge, and it took the trio more then 1 hour to clean it fully.

Next room was a real pig stable, everything was on the ground and cupboards were wide open. Make-up was smeared everywhere and there were some suspicious looking spots on the carpet.

Naruto cried desperately: "How is this even possible?! I was in this room this morning and it wasn't such a mess!"

Tenten just stared in awe. "Who had thought that Ino was such a pig?"

Karin was closely inspecting the suspicious looking spots on the carpet. "Hey, guys? I think you have to see this. Is it just me or is that thing actually green?"

"Karin!" Tenten scowled. "We don't need details! Just clean the damn spot!"

Naruto just looked like he was going to barf each minute.

They all started to clean up, and it didn't take long before the room was clean. Oh, in case you hadn't remarked, that was sarcasm too. When they were ready, they were all sweating and panting. That room nearly took them 2 hours to clean.

Naruto was the first who had caught enough breath to talk again.

"What…time…is…it?" he wheezed out.

Before the two maids could say anything, the clock in the hall was dinging twelve times, meaning that it was noon already.

"12 o' clock, I guess." Tenten muttered.

"God, I don't feel like working at the moment, I need a break." Naruto said collapsing on the ground.

Karin just sat on the bed and Tenten followed her example. "Anyone got an idea?"

It didn't take long before the black haired maid sprang up from the bed with an evil glint in her eyes.

Naruto shivered. "Karin, why is that that I don't like that gleam in your eyes?"

"Naruto?" she replied. "Ever wondered how a dress would fit?"

For exactly 2 whole seconds Naruto stared at her before stuttering in pure fear.

"I… Why…why would …No! Why would I wonder?"

He slowly crept towards the door fearing for the worst, but seeing that his attention was glued on the black-haired maid, he didn't saw the other maid standing right in front of him.

"Tenten, you wouldn't! Not you!" Now Naruto was starting to really fear for his dignity.

"Sorry Naruto, Karin has a point there; curiosity got the best of me." She answered with an equally evil glint in her eyes comparable to the one of her companion.

Correction on earlier: Now, Naruto **feared** for his dignity.

-

-

"Prince Sasuke, you just have to see my room!"

"Go away, big forehead! He'll go to my room!"

"Shut it, pig!"

Both girls were glaring at each other, ready to fight when their mother interfered.

"My darling kittens, don't fight, please, I'm sure Prince Sasuke would be delighted to go to both of your rooms, wouldn't you, my dear Prince?"

Prince Sasuke never asked for this. He never did. This wasn't his plan for a good day! First of all, their palace got invaded by some harpies he didn't even cared to know about, since he was rather sure that they only wanted to marry him for inheritance. Secondly, he just didn't understand why his father, the King, had urged him to go visit those harpies in question.

'I bet he didn't want to go all by himself.' He thought while glancing at his father shifting nervously in his seat in the carriage.

He wanted to strangle those women, especially the blonde and the pink one, he knew he would get some serious satisfaction from it, but damn, stupid Royalty duties!

"I wouldn't mind, Milady Kyuubi." He answered Kyuubi with a charming face, off course, without smile. Prince Sasuke didn't smiled, never, not even on rare occasions; he was too sour for that.

Kyuubi just smiled kindly at the prince.

"Oh look children, it appears that the carriage has stopped. Why don't you show Sasuke around while I'll show His Majesty around?" She said while grabbing the arm of King Fugaku.

The King just tensed trying to wriggle himself off; he wasn't feeling comfortable in the presence of the female.

"Off course, Mother." Both girls answered overjoyed.

They each grasped an arm of the Prince before entering the mansion giggling like little schoolgirls.

Kyuubi giggled herself. "Ah, children. They'll never grow up, don't you think, Your Majesty?"

"Yeah, sure Milady."

"Oh please, darling, you don't have to use formalities on me, just call me Kyuubi. Or Kyuu, if you please." She whispered that last part seductively.

The King had once had a wonderful Queen ruling at his sides, but since his dear Mikoto died, he had been desperately searching a new wife and mother for his two sons.

Kyuubi apparently knew that, because at the moment, the widow was seducing the King.

However, for some magical reason, King Fugaku didn't seem attracted to the red haired woman, she was like, scaring him.

"Let's enter, my dear." She said while huddling extra close to the King. The King gulped.

-

-

"Ino, come back here! I was showing my room first!" The blonde had gotten some advance on her elder sister and had arrived in front of her bedroom door.

"Too late, Sakura!" With an annoyed Sasuke still on her arm, she burst into her room.

What was the girl shocked when she saw who was in her room. And Sasuke, well, he was… Oh well, let's just go back 5 minutes back in time.

-

-

Tenten and Karin both blinked their eyes at their work, which was actually Naruto they had put in a blue frilly dress of Ino (which surprisingly fitted him rather nicely). "Naruto, if you still wonder why guys hit on you, then you are blind, ignorant or really stupid…but you can be all of them too. That wouldn't surprise me of you"

The poor blonde was red of indignation, wondering if there was an even greater humiliation possible. He was wearing one of Ino's baby blue corsets with an equally baby blue gown under it. He didn't wear shoes but Karin had managed to place a flowery blue tiara on his head.

Tenten had tears in her eyes. "You look so cute. I wish I could have some portrait of in that dress."

"One day, I'll invent some thing so that we can capture the portrait of a person directly on a painting! You are worth a million Naruto!" Karin squealed.

"You are mad, Karin! Take those off me!" Naruto snarled at the girls, fumbling with the ties of the corset. "What if somebody comes in and sees me like that? Could you imagine the shame?!"

Karin waved his worries away with her hand. "Don't worry; they won't come back until …"

And right at that moment, they saw Ino burst in, with a quite handsome looking male, hooked on her arm.

And of course, Ino recognised her favourite pastime dress on Naruto.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing with my clothes?" she roared.

Well, there you got one hell of a question… But Naruto already had worse, he was sure he could save his ass from this one; he wasn't called the sly fox for nothing!

"Ino, dear sister, I was just trying on your dress to see if there weren't any holes in it. And your dress is quite bulky, so it was kind of hard to see them. We don't want a pretty girl with holes in her pretty dress, do we?

Sasuke was just seeing this only like a mere tourist, but this was a bit enjoying. He was however slightly disturbed that those wenches had another sister, even if it was a cute one with spiky messy hair and blue hues.

'Touché!' Naruto thought as he saw Ino considering it.

But she didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "But why are you trying it out? You're a boy, moron!"

This time, it was the turn of the Prince to talk. "You've got to be kidding me! That is actually a boy?"

Sakura had finally arrived to the place of the crime. "It appears that our stepbrother loves to cross-dress. How fitting, Naruto. I wonder however, how Mom shall react."

Sakura had one of those devilish grins on her face that made Naruto cower. He would never survive this if Kyuubi knew.

Sakura directed her attention towards the Prince again: "I'm so sorry, my dear Prince, he is a bit retarded, we don't like to take him outside. We are really sorry for this offending scenery."

Sakura could have found it was offending, but at the moment, Sasuke was devouring the cowering blonde with his eyes. And did he look delicious!

"Please, Lady Sakura," Karin started. "it was all my idea. I brought this idea up."

"How do you mean Karin?" Sakura asked with the smirk in place again.

Tenten decided to help a bit too. "Actually, it was me who forced Naruto in the outfit."

"Oh, is that so?" Sakura enjoyed the display of the servants, trembling under her gaze. With Ino, seeing as how naive and conceited the blonde was, there was a way to talk yourself out when you did something wrong. With Sakura, it was another story, she was exactly like her mother: rude, uncaring, dangerous and an excellent actor.

"But that means you lied to Ino, isn't that true, Naruto?"

Naruto bit nervously on his bottom lip.

"Either I'll punish you, or I tell it to Mom, you may choose. Know only that I do it only for your own good. You know that, right Naruto?" Sakura had a sweet voice, but the hatred was dripping from it, and even the best actor couldn't conceal that.

Naruto was furious at that act, but didn't show it, he was also scared. Sakura could do a lot of things to him, just to humiliate him and no one would be able to stand up for him.

This was the moment where the Prince interfered.

"Lady Sakura, I thought you were a forgiving maiden?"

For Sasuke, it had been too much? He couldn't stand another second of seeing the blonde boy suffer from such unfairness.

"Dear prince, what do you mean?" Sakura asked taken aback.

Naruto dared to peek at the raven haired boy who had dared to come up for him, quite curious for the reason why.

"I've heard so many stories about you, telling that you were gracious and lovable. Aren't these true?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she wanted to be on the Prince's good side, but on the other side, pestering Naruto was something she really enjoyed.

Naruto trembled knowing that punishment would come even above princes. Naruto was scared; knowing Sakura, the punishment he would get would be humiliating.

Sakura seemed to have cleared her mind. Too bad for the prince, Ino could have him.

"My dear Prince, the boy needs to know what he did was wrong. I have to punish him."

"My lady, I can punish him for you."

Both Naruto and Sakura blinked their eyes in confusion. The maids and Ino followed the show as if it being a theatre piece.

"You know," Karin whispered to the two others. "one day, I'll invent some theatre pieces that people will have to watch by episode. Very dramatic theatres pieces, that each time you think it will turn out for the better, it actually gets worse."

Tenten snorted, but Ino seemed very enthusiast. "How are you going to call those, Karin?"

Karin grinned at the success of her idea. "I decided to call it soap operas"

"Both of you, just shut up, we are following one of the best episodes right now!" Tenten snarled rather irritated.

Sakura tried to talk Sasuke out of this: "But my Prince, you don't know the proper manner of punishing him! If you do it wrongly, he might become worse!"

"Just bring him to my room this evening, you'll see how I'll punish him."

Sakura knew that this wasn't a request, more of a command, and Sasuke was Prince, so there was no way she could refuse.

"As Your Highness wishes." She replied picking the edges of her gown and bowing.

She exited the room giving Naruto a harsh glare before adding: "Naruto first do the laundry, and then you'll take the Prince's belongings upstairs, understood?"

Naruto bowed his head staring at the blue rim of the dress he wore. "Yes Sakura."

He then looked up at Sasuke and met such a cold glare, that he turned his eyes downwards again.

"You'll be in my room directly after dinner, I won't forgive tardiness."

Naruto flinched at the harsh tone of the Prince. "Yes, my Lord."

Sasuke leaved the room also using the same direction Sakura had used. Naruto stared at the retreating back of the Prince, feeling slightly scared of what awaited him.

What could the Prince possibly do to him?

Naruto was pulled out of his trail of thoughts by Ino's question.

"So Karin, is this worth a soap-opera?"

Karin rubbed thought rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, but I can tell you that there is something breeding here."

"Oooh. And can I be an actress in the play."

Karin wrapped her arm around the blonde girl's shoulder. "Dear Ino, don't you know you are already in one. Real life is like a theatre for God."

Tenten ushered Naruto outside when she saw he was looking at the two confused as hell.

"Let those knuckleheads be, we have stuff to do."

Naruto just blinked. "What the hell is a soap opera?"

-

-

Naruto was a lucky kid when it came to friends. While he, Karin and Tenten were doing the first chores together, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Chouji had done the laundry. Wonder by wonder, they had done that rather well.

He just did the luggage of the Prince and retreated then back to the kitchen for his dinner.

Naruto then changed into more comfortable clothes, and hooked his working clothes and apron on the destined hook next to the basement door. But nobody granted the blonde any rest. Some servant had rushed in the kitchen.

"Naruto, the Kyuubi-hag "requested" you to join the table." the servant curled his both index and middle fingers when saying requested.

"Thanks Suigetsu. Why am I invited on the table? They usually let me eat in the kitchen."

The white haired servant shrugged, grabbing an apple from the kitchen table. "Go figure, I only know you have to go there."

And with a loud crunching noise, he started devouring his apple.

"But I don't even have neat clothes for such occasions."

"Use a servant suit. It's not really fitting for the King and the Prince, but it'll be better then your clothes."

"But I…"

"Use mine." Suigetsu putted the apple on table and started undressing himself.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"I should thank you: I get to see your cute little ass." Suigetsu smirked.

"I knew it! Pervert!"

-

-

"So Naruto is actually not a blood-related relative?" Sasuke inquired.

"No he isn't, but we still care for him." Sakura answered irritated.

Sasuke smirked. "That's why you gave him punishments, right?"

"We only educate him."

"I bet you hurt him."

Sasuke smirked as he enervated the pink more.

"I don't hurt him. It's not like I whip him or something!"

It was a fact that Sakura liked to 'educate' Naruto, but strangely enough, she kept 'educating him, like if the boy never learned from his previous punishments. She would seize every chance just to hurt Naruto, and everybody knew they could do only nothing to that.

Sakura glared hatefully at the Prince she earlier fancied, sitting right besides him on the huge table filled with their entrees.

Sakura turned her head towards her sister who was sitting on the opposite side of the square table. Ino was gazing dreamingly at Sasuke, not aware of the conversation the two just had.

Sakura then gazed at her mother sitting right beside the blonde, and next to the King. The King was clearly uncomfortable at the attention he was getting from the red haired women.

"Say, how would you think about giving that 'brother' of yours to me. If he is that retarded, I guess he's more of a bother then anything to you."

Sakura tensed at what she just had heard. "You're joking right?"

Sasuke just smirked, quirking his eyebrow as if wanting to provoke the already fuming girl.

"He stays here." Was her firm answer.

"And why, if I may ask?" Sasuke's smirk had faltered.

"Because… because you wouldn't be able to care properly for him!"

"And you care properly for him? Don't let me laugh; the kid was shivering of fear when you talked to him! He would be better off if he would get out of here."

By now, the both were arguing in whispers, both afraid of the other three hearing them.

"I know where you heading, Uchiha." Sakura narrowed his eyes. "You want him."

"Damn right, woman."

"The hell you're going to take him! You don't even know him! You just want to fuck him. You don't even like him!"

Sasuke became mad with Sakura. "I'm sure of it I have more love for him in my toenail, then you in your whole body!"

They both glared at each other, knowing each other's dirty little secret.

"I would shut up about matters you can't talk about, bastard. You don't know how I feel."

"Sure I do." Sasuke snarled back. "As far as anyone in this mansion can tell, you despise him. You've already had your chance with him."

Sakura snorted. "I know him already from when we were kids, you are just a stranger in this complex. It's not like you'll have any other chances except for tonight, and there still are high doubts he would actually accept you, you being somebody complete new. After that, you'll rot in your palace, married and living with the pain you'll never have him."

Sakura smirked, knowing she had hit some spot.

Just as Sasuke wanted to shot some venomous remark, somebody had knocked on the large entrance door of the dinning room.

"Come in." said the sultry voice of Kyuubi.

A nervous blonde wearing a too big servant uniform shuffled into the room, looking at his stepmother. "You requested me, Mother?"

"Yes, Naruto. Prince Sasuke was requesting to take the dinner with whole the family, and since you are part of it, he insisted for you to join this meal." She said in a rather bored tone.

"Ah, thank you very much." He said averting his gaze towards the Uchiha giving the raven a polite smile.

Sakura was enraged when she heard that. "You bastard, you only want to be on his good side to take advantage of him." She hissed angrily giving the Prince a harsh glare.

"Yeah right." Sasuke answered returning the glare. "At least I would give him some fine clothes when he has to attend fancy dinners."

He then stood up from his chair, looking back at Naruto, who still hadn't figured out where he should sit at the big table with easily room for at least twelve men.

"Naruto, come sit here next to me. That way we will be able to talk properly." The prince pulled out a chair that was situated between him and Sakura.

Naruto was quite confused at the fact that someone with such high position as Sasuke would even want a dirty kid like Naruto in his environments, but not daring to say no to the Prince, he advanced towards the chair.

When Naruto was seated in the chair, Sasuke pushed the chair as close as possible to the table, making Naruto yelp out. The raven the approached his face to the blonde's ear shell.

"Are you comfortable enough?" he whispered huskily in the blonde's ear.

Naruto, too flushed to talk, only nodded. Sakura, seeing all of this, fumed. The Uchiha was courting Naruto right under her nose! She glared once again the Prince, as he took down his seat and shoved his chair closer. It didn't pleased Sakura to see Naruto acting nervous. It enraged her to see him acting like this towards Sasuke. But the thing that enraged her the most was that Naruto had never acted that way with her.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura when he saw her anger being displayed on her face. He found it amusing. He directed his attention again towards the blonde boy.

"Tell me Naruto," he continued in a very husky and low voice. "how old are you?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Sakura.

"That is none of your concern. And it's such an unimportant question, you wouldn't get any wiser about Naruto with it."

The blonde glanced at Sakura and saw on her features that it would be wise for him to shut up. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the harsh tone the girl was using in front of Naruto.

"Remember that I'm still royalty, I have every right to ask questions to who I want. And Naruto has rights too, like talking whenever he wants."

Naruto blushed worse as it was the first time somebody would defy Sakura to stand up for him. Sasuke took the younger boy's chin between his index and thumb.

"You know, you are adorable when you blush." Sasuke stated, giving a seducing smirk at Naruto.

Ok, that was it! Sakura couldn't take it anymore! She looked at her mother to see what she would have to say, but apparently, the woman was too busy with the King to notice the Prince's ministrations. Hoping that at least Ino would notice she quickly glanced at her sister. Ino was usually a tattler, and would tell everything directly to her mother, especially if it was about Naruto. She saw Ino looking wide-eyed at the two boys, holding both of her hands over her mouth and nose as if she was gasping. The blonde girl then turned to talk to her mother.

'Thank you Ino!' Sakura mentally cheered for her sister.

"Mother?" Ino began still holding her hands on her face. "Mother, may I be excused?"

Kyuubi looked at her daughter, suddenly spotting a drop of red liquid dripping from between her daughter's fingers.

"Why, off course my kitten. Go quickly clean yourself, you know that blood is hard to get out of clothes." Kyuubi answered, over worried. "Go ask Karin to help you."

The lady waved the nosebleed as coincidence and resumed her chat with the King.

As Ino ran out of the room to search Karin, Sakura realised that it never had been the intention of Ino to stop Sasuke's actions, she actually liked seeing Naruto like this.

Stupid retarded pervert of a treacherous sister!

At the meantime, Sasuke kept embarrassing Naruto by telling him sweet things, and he kept coming closer to the blonde.

This had to end!

"Sasuke, stop pestering him. Can't you see he is hungry?" She pulled Naruto by his arm closer to her chair.

"Look Naruto, there is some foie gras**(1),** you love geese, right?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw or heard. He believed in miracles, but the fact that Sakura was treating him nicely was for Naruto equal as a fairy popping out of somewhere.

But Naruto did love geese, so he decided to accept.

"Yes, I do love geese. Thank you very much, Sakura." He answered adding a happy smile. How long had it been since he had eaten some foie gras? Years already, he had reasons to be happy now that he was allowed to eat the soft melting flesh.

Sakura was rather pleased when she saw Naruto smile for her, that was a nice result. She of course had already some advantage on Sasuke, since she knew Naruto for years, meaning; she knew everything what the boy liked and what he disliked.

Sasuke growled. He wouldn't give up that easily. He placed a new smirk on his face and continued the fight.

"Naruto, do you like caviar?"

Naruto quickly swallowed down his food.

"No, your Highness, I do not like that dish." He answered looking at his plate, slightly blushing feeling a bit intimidated by the Prince.

Sakura smirked at the annoying look the Prince had on his face, it was clear that he had a disadvantage here.

"Naruto, would you like some salmon to eat?" Sakura asked smiling coyly at the intimidated blonde.

Naruto seemed to perk up. Sakura was proposing him to eat salmon? She knew that Naruto loved salmon as his second favourite dish, but he rarely could get some since it was too expensive and Kyuubi didn't want to 'waste' money on him.

"Really?" Naruto asked cutely.

"Here, have some." She said serving him a large amount of salmon. The boy was on cloud nine, nearly drooling at the pink pieces of fish in his plate.

He smiled nervously at Sakura, looking really happy for the treat he just got.

Sakura looked victoriously at the raven, giving him a 'you have no chance'-look.

This time, it was Sasuke who was fuming. But he decided that he would get Naruto no matter what. He was a Prince after all! (a spoiled one)

"You know Naruto, at the palace, we have a great amount of foie gras and salmon. Our royal cooks make those taste divinely. They even succeed into making simple dishes like noodles excellent."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Noodles…?"

Sasuke thought he had said something wrong at the boy's sudden reaction, and he didn't understood either why Sakura glared at him. Did he say something that hurt Naruto?

"Awesome! I just have to go there! I love noodles more then anything! Please take me with you!"

Sasuke now understood why Sakura had been glaring; he had found the boy's weak spot! In your face, bitch!

But having yelled so loud, he had attracted the attention of his stepmother, who now glared at the blonde.

"Naruto, you will not cut me off when I talk to the King. You should show some respect!"

Naruto nodded looking ashamed in his plate again. Sakura and Sasuke didn't know why, but suddenly both felt a pang in their hearts seeing Naruto like this.

Sasuke already stood up to make his apologies, knowing for sure that the woman would forgive Naruto. The weird part of it was that before he could say a word, Sakura had been quicker.

"We are so sorry Mother, but I got Naruto a little too excited. It's my fault."

Naruto's mouth was wide-open. Sasuke was furious. He was sure the girl didn't mean it; she just wanted Naruto as herself!

Naruto was just dumbfounded. This was certainly a dream he sure hoped he wouldn't wake up of it.

-

During the whole meal, Sakura and Sasuke were fighting in order to win Naruto for themselves. Sakura would use her knowledge about Naruto and Sasuke would use his natural charms. Naruto off course was confused as hell.

Finally coming to the desserts, Naruto was being filled by the two rivals. Never in his life had he been stuffed like that, and he didn't like it one bit. It wasn't that Chouji couldn't cook, but the food in his stomach hurt, he was having a cramp.

He decided that he wanted to leave, and since Kyuubi was gone already with the King and Ino hadn't come back since she had the nosebleed, he had to ask permission to Sakura.

"Sakura, may I be excused?"

"Why of course Naruto, you don't have to ask that." She answered when seeing the glare she was receiving from Sasuke.

Naruto already left the table to the kitchen leaving the two teens to fight.

Sakura was the first one to talk: "You will stay away from him. He doesn't need you."

"Like he does need you!" Sasuke sneered. "You were mistreating him earlier, I've never saw a kid tremble so much by just hearing the word 'punishment! What are those punishments anyway?"

Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance, not really in the mood to remember those memories.

"He is fine here, and he's not leaving."

She stomped out of the room to her room. She heard the Prince mumble a 'we'll see about that', but she paid no heed to it. She went straight to her room, ignoring Ino on her way who apparently was in an important discussion with Tenten and Karin.

Finally arrived in her room she slammed the door close in anger.

'What does that bastard think, waltzing in like that and then take everybody he wants!'

For some reason, she felt a pang of pain in her chest when she thought about Naruto leaving. Usually, she wouldn't have cared for the kid, but now, since that the Prince had come, she wanted to keep Naruto here. And not only here, only for herself.

Sakura wasn't dumb, she was a very smart girl. Though she first didn't understood why she was obsessed with seeing Naruto suffer, but she knew already that she had some feelings for the blonde. But Sakura was also a very proud girl, she would never admit openly to the world that she was in love with her personal slave.

Once she had undressed herself and had putted her night gown on, she knew what she was going to do; Naruto would be hers, nobody else's, and Prince or not, Sasuke would not stand in her way…

-

-

Sasuke was quite angry himself, the reason being the fact that he had to stay at some mansion wit a bunch of harpies residing in it. The only speck of pleasure would have been Naruto, but seeing as how he was maltreated by the inhabitants, Sasuke only felt more nauseous of the manor.

Speaking of the boy, Sasuke wondered where he was. The boy had to come to the Prince's room to have his 'punishment' (like hell Sasuke would do that), but he had probably forgotten about it. The raven, of course, would go search after him.

After all, any excuse to see the blonde and having a chance with him was good, right?

Seeing a maid with two buns passing by, he decided to ask where Naruto slept.

"Excuse me." He called the maid. "Could you tell me where I can find Naruto's chambers?"

The maid, clearly not used to talk to Royalty was taken aback, but nodded anyway motioning at the Prince to follow her.

Sasuke was being led to the kitchen, which to comparison to the halls he had passed, looked poorly kept. This made him mad as hell. Was this the place where they let the blonde sleep?

The girl stopped in her tracks just when reaching a splintering door and turned around to say some words. "Your Majesty, don't get startled when you will be seeing this, but behind this very door, you'll see what you could call 'Naruto's chambers'."

The maid then opened the door, exposing to Sasuke those so called 'chambers'. He stood there with his mouth wide open looking at how the younger boy slept.

There, in what he figured was a huge oven, lying between the cinders, there was Naruto sleeping, only receiving warmth from an old blanket that was dirty and full of holes. This hurt the Prince so much, just to see the sleeping innocent boy, being treated like a slave.

"This is where Naruto sleeps, between the cinders." The maid said sighing at the boy's grief. "Our little Cinderboy."

No longer being able see this, he went to Naruto and scooped him up in his arms, carrying him in bridal style. The maid seemed shocked by this.

"Sire! Don't do this! You could get him in serious trouble!"

"If anybody asks, tell them I needed him for personal assistance."

The brunette didn't seemed so sure about it, but nodded anyway. Sasuke nodded back as showing of thanks, and brought him to the guest room that had been given to him for the night.

Carrying the blonde as silent as he could to the room, he posed the blonde silently on his king-sized and soft bed, not paying attention to the cinders on the boy.

Naruto sighed when he was placed on the soft covers on the bed, Sasuke was already afraid that he would wake up.

And just when he thought the blonde wouldn't wake up he saw the servant stir. The blonde cracked an eyelid open. Sasuke held his breath in.

It took a while before Naruto understood where exactly he was, but when he noticed that he slept on something very unusually soft. Naruto realised he was on a bed instead of the oven and this made the boy jolt up in sheer fear.

When he wanted to jump out of the bed, he found it impossible as he was being pushed back down by two muscled arms.

Looking at his attacker, Naruto was shocked to see the Prince hovering above him.

"Your Majesty, what… I mean where… no, how…? I'm sorry, My Lord! I'll leave immediately!" He said trying to get away from the bed. How the hell did he got there?! No matter that, he had to get away!

"Stay where you are."

Naruto looked up to meet the black gaze of the Uchiha.

"P-pardon me?" Naruto looked astonished.

"Don't move, you're not going to sleep there in that kitchen as long as I'm here."

"But, try to understand! If Kyuubi or Sakura know this, I'll get in serious problem! They will only punish me when you're gone! Please your Highness…!"

Sasuke flinched at the formal names Naruto was using. "Please, Naruto, call me just Sasuke."

"But…" Naruto spluttered.

"Just do it." Sasuke snapped irritated.

Naruto flinched and closed his eyes, but didn't answer in fear.

The raven sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Sasuke felt Naruto shaking under him and when he looked under him, he was very surprised to see the little blonde servant cry.

"Why…?" The blonde choked out. "Why don't you understand?"

"C'mon, what can they possibly do to you?" Sasuke was really curious. "I really can't imagine what they can do."

"You don't know anything! If they find me here, they'll get Kimimaro and then he will…" he couldn't continue since he started to sob again.

"Then what? What will he do?" The Prince had decided to act more gently. He had taken Naruto in his arms and he had cradled the younger boy.

The servant however, continued his sobbing, not being able to respond.

"Do they hurt you?"

He received a nod.

"Can you explain how?"

Naruto set his watery blue orbs into the by now warm black ones of the Prince, trying to tell him his misery, but still not being able too.

Sasuke didn't know how to understand that, but he tried to ask some more.

"Do they leave some wounds?"

It took longer this time, but the servant gave a hesitant nod.

Sasuke placed Naruto back on the bed. Naruto looked confused at the Prince actions, but was startled when the Uchiha lifted his shirt up.

"S-stop, please!" Naruto stuttered embarrassed.

Sasuke didn't answered and had succeeded in removing Naruto's top, even with Naruto struggling.

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw. First of all, Naruto's body was sinfully gorgeous, so beautiful. With the grace of a female body, but the firm touch of a male body was present too.

The body was perfect, at least it would have been if it hadn't been for the horrible scars the blonde had all over his body.

Naruto was blushing out of embarrassment and wished nothing more but to have his clothes back, but the Uchiha didn't seemed like planning to give it back. No, instead he bent over a fresh looking scar over the blonde's torso.

"Naruto, what could you possibly have done wrong to get such a scar?"

Said boy flinched when a finger passed over the cut. "It's nothing."

Sasuke got angered. "You call this nothing? You're whole body is under cuts and scars and you call this nothing? Who did this to you?!"

"Please, I don't want…"

"I command you to tell me!"

"Please, Sasuke!" Naruto was crying now again, breaking Sasuke's heart knowing it was him who had caused the boy to cry.

Naruto felt miserable and somewhat frightened too. This was bad for him, if anybody would ever know of this he was sure of it that he would soon been seeing Kimimaro again, and this time, it wasn't even his fault.

He stiffened when he felt the Uchiha breath on his chest.

"Sire, wh-what are y-you doing? Naruto asked having a terrible time trying to hide his blush. No success of course.

"I'm making you better. And don't use those formalities on me." He said kissing lightly the long wound.

"B-But what abou-mmmm!" Naruto practically moaned when the older boy licked along the scar.

"Please Naruto, try at least to enjoy it yourself. I want you to enjoy your body, since it only has known abuse."

Naruto gulped. "I don't want to get hurt..." He whimpered weakly.

Sasuke licked the blonde's chest, circling around one erect nipple. The servant grabbed in pleasure the Prince's hair making the older boy smile against his skin.

Realizing what he just did, he quickly released the Uchiha's hair from it's dead grip.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-nyaaah!" he screamed when he felt his nipple rolling between experienced teeth.

"Don't apologize for stuff you mean. It's only degrading for your pride."

Naruto didn't understood; what could be more degrading then what he experienced right now?

The Prince saw the confusion on Naruto's flushed face, but didn't stopped his ministrations.

"When you want something, doesn't matter what, you must never apologize for being yourself." He said between kisses, licks and occasional bites. One of his hands attacked the other nipple, which also stood erect resulting to Naruto moaning and writhing more.

"When you want something, you just have to say it."

"If you do apologize," he gave a sharp tweak on the rosy bud between his fingers making Naruto gasp. "that would just be cowardly."

The raven blew on the blonde's nipple giving Naruto chills all over his spine and making the blonde squirm more.

Now that the blonde was distracted, Sasuke let his hand slid downwards, heading for the servant's semi-hard erection.

Naruto didn't remark the wandering hand until he felt it going in his trousers, grasping his member.

He putted his hands in front of his mouth, trying to suppress the particular loud moan that had threatened to escape.

"Now Naruto, my question is: do you want this?"

The older boy still held Naruto's member in a firm grip but didn't moved his hand, waiting on Naruto's approval.

Naruto had clamped his eyed shut, enjoying every moment of it and nodded shyly, meaning that he wanted it, badly.

"You'll have to express yourself more, otherwise people won't listen to you." The Prince held Naruto more firmly to urge the boy. Even if he wanted to help the boy, he couldn't help but smirk at the adorable sight of Naruto, writhing, squirming and panting. For some weird reason, Sasuke's mind drifted off to foxes.

"I w-want it..." Came the reply, almost too silent to be a whisper.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied, he pressed more around the throbbing member.

"Come again, I didn't hear it." He said already whispering huskily in the blonde's ear.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He just had too…!

"For the love of God, please Sasuke! I want it!" Naruto was near an outburst.

Sasuke smirked against the blonde's scarred cheek. "That's more like it, Na-ru-to."

Sasuke removed the blonde's trousers revealing Naruto completely. He then sat up and positioned his fox on his still clothed lap, cradling the blonde like he did before. Naruto was confused at the Prince's doing, he wanted to ask him how they were going to do it, but was silenced with a steady jerk on his erection.

"I know what you were going to ask, but we are not going this far, for now. Tonight is going to be all about you." Sasuke said, kissing the blonde's neck tenderly.

The blonde let out series of moans, mewls and whimpers, occasionally saying the Prince's name, which did please Sasuke a lot. Sasuke pumped Naruto leaving love bites and hickeys all over the servant's neck, and just as Naruto he enjoyed every bit of it.

Sasuke did everything to please Naruto as much as he could with one hand, since his other was supporting Naruto's back. At moments he caressed the blonde's balls lovingly, rolling them between his fingers, he teased the servant by slowly trailing his fingernails from the bottom to the top or he rubbed with his fingers over the tip of the member.

And with each treatment Naruto, twitching in the older boy's lap, swore that he could see stars, just since it was so pleasurable. Within moments, Naruto couldn't restrain himself anymore!

"Sas-Sasuke! I…I think I-I will come!" he succeeded to breath between the rushes of pleasure.

"It's all right darling, you may." Sasuke said placing a love mark on Naruto's slender neck.

"S-SASUKE!" Naruto's seed shot into Sasuke's awaiting hand. Naruto was exhausted but through lidded eyes, he saw The Prince licking some of Naruto's essence from his fingers, while he enjoyed the afterglow.

Sasuke placed Naruto on the side of the bed where the covers weren't full of cinders of Naruto's clothes, now on a heap on the carpeted floor. The raven then placed the covers over the blonde kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Sasuke?" Came the soft voice of the boy.

"Yes, dear?"

"I-I wondered if I could ask you something, I mean if you want of course…" the servant sat up.

Sasuke sighed. "I told you Naruto, if you want something, just tell me."

Naruto nodded and swallowed the feeling of suppression away.

"I wondered if I could please you with my body. I wanted you to enjoy too…"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the cute display in front of him. Naruto's head was coloured in an adorable shade of red while averting shyly his face and he fidgeted with his fingers due to nervousness.

"Is that what you want, Naruto? To make me happy too?"

Naruto nodded with his gaze still averted. The Prince really loved to see the blonde like this. He climbed also on the bed, straddling the boy's hips and pushing him back against the bed.

"Naruto," he breathed in the said boy's ear. "the fact that you are now laying naked under those sheets thanks to me, makes me already happy. But…"

"But?" Naruto asked when seeing the Uchiha's smirk.

"But the thing that would make me overjoyed is a kiss from you."

"A…kiss?"

The raven moved his head until he reached the younger boy's lips with his own, almost touching them.

"Yes. A kiss." The raven responded brushing his lips against his fox's lips.

Sasuke pushed his lips completely against those of Naruto, earning a soft moan from the other boy. Not being able to wait anymore, he licked on the bottom lip of Naruto, almost begging for entrance. At first, Naruto was hesitant, but seeing as how gently the Uchiha had treated him, he granted access and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck.

The Uchiha immediately ravaged the innocent mouth of the servant, memorizing every spot.

But to every good song comes an end and they had to part away from each other to get as much air as possible.

Naruto was the one who had the hardest time breathing, and was now panting of exhaustion.

But through his half lidded eyes, he tried to look at the older boy, still hovering above him.

"Thank you Sasuke…"he breathed.

Sasuke smiled. "It was a pleasure."

Soon, Naruto drifted of to dreamland, dreaming about his Prince Charming. Sasuke only looked at him, caressing the kid's golden locks. He really felt sorrow in his heart when he thought about leaving Naruto again.

"Don't worry dear," he whispered to the blonde. "I will get you out of here…It's a promise, little Cinderboy…"

-

-

Next morning, at the rooster cries, the Uzumaki mansion was being announced to wake up. However this time, the rooster was had been able to cry before a certain boy could wake up, for the first time since years: Naruto had overslept.

It was Tenten who had waken him up from his sleep, blushing furiously, saying him to be quick with the breakfast for the girls and their Mother. (she was still a bit shocked from seeing him in his birthday suit). She had seen the Prince leaving early with his father, having a smug smirk on his features.

He was late and he knew if he didn't sped up, this could mean sleep outside in the stables instead of in the kitchen. It was unbearable outside, since it was winter, so Naruto ran faster.

Kyuubi had been in a terrible mood, because the King had kept on ditching her. Lucky enough for him, she only asked him to redo the laundry since she had found a spot on a dress and she was afraid that there were other spots on the other clothes.

Ino had been awfully pleasant, it was almost unnatural. The girl kept smiling at him, asking him if he had a good night (inserting winks everywhere). What did the girl know?

He had left the room confused and also afraid that the apocalypse had started.

Now he only had to give Sakura her breakfast, and if he had luck, she would be as pleasant as Ino.

He entered the room without looking where he stepped, resulting him to collide on a firm chest and the falling on his bottom.

Looking upside to see who had caused his fall, the blue orbs of the blonde widened with terror.

"Ki-Kimimaro…" the blonde managed to gasp.

"My, my Naruto, had a rough night?" Naruto jerked his head towards the sound of the voice, seeing Sakura already dressed in her favourite pink dress with her arms crossed with no emotion on her face.

"Ah, Sakura! Sorry that I'm late! I overslept and…"

She approached the trembling blonde and lifted his chin up. What she saw made her serious face contort into an angry scowl.

"Pretty hickeys you get there. So know you have a boyfriend, huh?"

Naruto gulped. He was really afraid of what would come next and Kimimaro being here didn't make him calmer and less terrified, on the contrary.

Sakura nodded towards the muscled white haired man. "Kimimaro, tie him up. He needs to learn some lesson."

Before Naruto could protest, he was gagged by the long haired man and then tied up. This was going to be bad…

-

-

Both girls were astonished and shocked.

Ino was the first one to say something. "Did you see Sakura? I'm being presented like a complete moron!"

"You think you have the right to nag?! I'm the bad girl in this story!"

"And that isn't even the worst." Ino said having suddenly a red tint on her cheeks.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed having the same tint on her cheeks too. "Why of all couples those two?"

"How should I know? I was the idiotic blonde in the story, remember?" Ino yelled almost getting a nosebleed.

Having willed the nosebleed down, she continued. "Do you think we have to sue him?"

"Of course we have to!" her pink haired friend exclaimed. "But we better wait until the next part comes out."

"Yeah, you're right." Ino nodded. "Maybe he will make us look better at the end of the story."

"Yeah. But we certainly don't like the pairing! It's just to see if we get better roles in it."

Both girls were now red as tomatoes, with both blood dripping from their noses.

"So, eh," Sakura started again. "when does the next one come out again?"

"I don't know, but I guess it will take a month or something. But I know there is another story! I think it's called 'The Orange Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf' or something like that…"

"You know, I think it's better if we checked that one out too. Who knows, maybe we'll find some bad things in it about us. That way, we'll have a reason more to sue him, right?"

"I think it's an excellent idea." Ino nodded again in approval. "But better be quick, the shop is almost closed and I heard it's a best-seller."

* * *

**(1)foie gras: it's a dish made from the liver from a goose. Translated directly from French it means 'fat liver', or 'greasy liver' if that sounds better to you.**

**Anyway, even if you think this is a crappy chapter, please review so I can make the story better. And if you don't feel like reviewing, but you still like the story, I'm pleased with everything you write even if it is only one word.**

**And for some people I need to say: No! I don't hate Sakura, Ino or Karin. Granted, they did quite annoying around Sasuke, but I like the charachters Masashi Kishimoto made, and I think they fit perfectly in the story (it did took a while before I appreciated Karin, though).**

**Review!**

**X-Samantai-X**


	3. Cinderboy part 2

**Sweethearts!**

**I'm so sorry! I know I'm awfully late and I have no excuse...**

**I'm just sorry.**

**Anyway, i wanted to ask if there would be any kind souls around that wanted to make some beautiful fan art for my stories. I want to make banners for it.**

**And if you want to make any manga of it, I let you free to do it, I won't ask any Royalties or something like this.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this extra long chapter that was about 48 Word chapters long and something more than 17000 words. And I tell you that ain't nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella or Naruto.**

**Warnings: Not betaed!

* * *

**

Story II: Cinderella

The day had started pretty normal for Suigetsu; he had woken up, drank some water and went to town to search some information about Itachi.

He had looked around casually at the shops around him. He noticed that there were a lot of bookstores around in town, so he decided to buy some lecture. He was bored anyway, so why not reading?

He entered a book store and started to look around. Suigetsu's eye couldn't help but move to the huge pile of books placed in the middle of the shop. He approached the pile and picked out a book called 'Cinderboy, part I'.

At the beginning he didn't understood the concept of the story since he didn't found himself interested in fairytales, nor parodies of them, but slowly a blush crept on his face and suddenly a drop of blood dripped out of his nose.

"Hey, you!"

The silver-haired boy slammed the book close, startled by the shopkeeper who had seen him reading.

"This isn't a library! You buy or you scram!"

Suigetsu stared ashamed at the old man at the counter before he scrambled all his courage together and stepped towards the counter.

"Sir?" he asked awkwardly.

"What?!"

"Do you also have the second part of this?"

Suddenly, the angry scowl on the old man's face disappeared.

"Well of course I have. For a buying client I have everything!"

He took out a novel of a bright orange colour with the title 'Cinderboy II'.

"It arrived only this morning and I'm not allowed to sell it today, but since you really want it, I can make an exception."

Suigetsu muttered a 'thanks' under his breath and paid the man 400 ryo. With the package under his arm he went back to their hideout. It was almost unbelievable how quick the boy read the first volume.

Soon after he had read the book and after he had cleaned his nose, the cause being some blood dripping out of his nostrils, he grabbed the second volume in eager. He skipped the authors note and started reading directly on page 2…

-------

The beautiful face, the golden strands of hair, those gorgeous blue hues and that sinful sweet pair of lips…

The thoughts of a certain blonde servant drifted in the Prince's mind as he watched almost depressed through his chambers window.

Everything he thought, had to do with the blonde, oh how he longed to just caress his Cinder-sweetheart, how he wanted to be just with him…

The raven was pulled out of his thoughts as somebody knocked on the massive doors of his room.

"Enter." Was the dull reply of Sasuke.

A servant came in. The man that had entered was one of Sasuke's most trusted men, with an IQ of more then 200, he could think of excellent strategies in an eye blink.

The only thing in which that guy was incorrigible was the fact that he was extremely lazy, but when I tell you lazy, I mean really really _really _lazy.

"My Liege, I've come to tell you some important news concerning…"

"Get to the point, Shikamaru."

Muttering a 'troublesome', the lazy brunette continued, but talking easier.

"You have to go to Itachi. He wants to talk to you about some ball."

The other man tore his gaze away from the window and looked at his friend, standing there looking rather bored with seemingly no other expression in his eyes then tiredness.

"Why should I go there? It's not like it's my party."

Giving a long yawn Shikamaru explained.

"He says that you also need to find a girl in case he doesn't find one. He says that you are the 'Plan B'."

Hearing this made somehow Sasuke feeling angry. "So my brother, thinks that, huh?"

The other man didn't answered and headed for the Prince's bed he spotted earlier and plopped in it, complaining to himself about too soft mattresses.

Sasuke didn't paid attention to the other one; he was actually quite used to such behaviour, so why bother?

He only exited his large room, leaving the servant and heading for Itachi.

Walking to the Future King's chambers, he thought back about what the sloth had said earlier.

"_You need to find a girl…"_

This complicated somehow a bit his plans.

How the hell was he going to show his love to Naruto, when everyone expected he had to marry a girl…?

-

Naruto felt his flesh burning as he felt the long leather rope hit his chest. He had tried to ask to stop, but the gag had prevented him from doing so, and since his hands were bound with chains, hanging through a ring of the ceiling, his movements were really limited.

The poor kid could only cry in his misery and pain, feeling how Kimimaro hit him unmerciful.

In front of him, seated on a chair, sat Sakura, as always beautiful dressed in one of her dresses.

She watched how Naruto was 'punished' and lifted her hand indicating that it was enough. Kimimaro only growled, leaving the lady and her stepbrother alone.

The girl waited until the white haired man had left before rising from her chair and walking elegantly towards the chained blonde.

"Naruto…" she breathed silently, but not earning any response from him.

She glided closer to the boy posing her hand on his chest.

"Naruto, you do know why you are punished, right?"

Again, he gave no answer. That didn't matter to her; she didn't expect an answer anyway.

"You hurt me Naruto." She said posing her head against his chest, dirtying her elegant pink dress with blood. "You hurt my heart."

If Naruto could, he would have snorted, but at the moment he was immobile, partially because of the chains. He was beat up too, and the fact that he couldn't take his own destiny in hand was really humiliating for him.

The pink girl started to draw circles on his chest listening to the soft beatings of the boy's heart.

"How could you do this to me, Naruto, how could you do this when I love you so much."

Naruto groaned when he felt the girls nails scratching in an open wound.

Sakura moved her head so she looked straight in Naruto's eyes. She brought her hands to the cheeks of the blonde, caressing the small scars on those.

"I like you Naruto, I'm the only one that can make you happy. Try to understand that." She fumbled with the gag that had kept Naruto silent. When the piece of cloth had been removed, Naruto took harsh intakes of air, trying to get as much as possible to fill his lungs.

Sakura posed her fingers against the servant's mouth tracing the chapped lips of the servant softly.

She moved her face closer towards Naruto's until Naruto was able to breath in her air. Gently, she posed her lips on Naruto's, covering the entry to fresh air.

Now, it wasn't like Naruto wasn't used to getting kisses of the lady, but what bothered him was that Sakura wasn't being forceful or dominant like she used to do. The kiss was really short, but more then enough to leave Naruto completely confused. He hadn't even noticed that the shackles that were holding his wrists were opened, resulting that he collapsed on the floor.

It was only when Sakura had neared the basement's door that he realised that he had been freed.

"Naruto."

Said boy flinched when he heard the girl's voice. He didn't answer but signed that he listened. He had expected to get a chore, but was rather surprised to hear something else.

"Don't go ever near Sasuke, understood?"

Naruto flinched again, making the other girl leave.

Sakura took her leave with one last glance on the shivering blonde, and headed for her room. On her way, she crossed Kyuubi in the halls who seemed eager to tell her something.

"What is it, Mother?"

"Sakura, dear!" The red head almost jumped in joy. "We will get rich really soon!"

The pink girl quirked her eyebrow at the rare display in front of her, the older women was very seldom ecstatic as she now was.

"How?"

"I just heard that the Soon to be King Itachi is giving a ball!"

"And why would that matter to me?" Sakura wasn't convinced. She didn't want to go to any ball involving the Royalties. If she went there, that could possibly mean that she could see the younger Prince, something she would rather avoid.

"You silly girl!"

Having a face that radiated slyness, she bent over to her daughter's ear and whispered her plan. "If you marry the older Prince, that will mean that you are the Queen. This of course will mean that you have the possibility to boss around everybody, including the other members of the Royal family. Think about it my kit! We'll be rich!"

Now at the moment that her mother had told her that, Sakura understood. If she was Queen, even Sasuke wouldn't be able to do something to her, and that meant only one thing for her: Naruto would belong to her, and only her.

And Sasuke could be beheaded if she wanted, somewhere along the lines…

-

-

Naruto winced as a wet piece of cloth was being pushed roughly against his fresh wounds.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it needs to hurt at the moment." Tenten almost felt the pain Naruto felt. "If I don't do this, it'll get worse."

Naruto whimpered silently and Karin, who was also present in the kitchen, took pity of him.

"Here Naruto." She said handing him a piece of wood. "Bite on this when you feel hurt."

He weakly took the piece of wood, and placed it between his teeth, clamping it causing to leave some marks of his teeth on it.

Tenten rubbed the piece of cloth against a long gash between his shoulder blades, making him hiss in pain.

Karin didn't like to see Naruto like this almost squirming in pain.

"Don't worry Naruto," she soothed him. "one day, I'll find some stuff you'll need to inject in your body so that you won't feel the pain anymore."

Tenten sighed almost in misery hearing her friend's stupid idea. "Do I actually want to know where you got that idea?"

Karin mistook the annoyance of the other maid by interest and grinned.

"Well, it's quite simple: I once saw a snake bite somebody, the guy is kind of dead but that doesn't matter. The snake had long sharp teeth and when he bit that guy, he had let a great amount of poison passing through his teeth to the guy's leg, so we could use the same principle as the snake. And some snakes have only paralyzing poison, so that comes in handy too!"

The girl tending to Naruto's wound blinked. "So you want to put some snake poison into somebody's system?"

Grinning wider, the other maid answered. "Exactly.'

There was a moment of silence, making Tenten forget to tend Naruto's wounds and making Naruto giggle a bit.

The brunette maid looked astounded at her friend with glasses.

"You're nuts, woman."

She started tending Naruto wounds again, who was almost laughing.

"I'm not! It is a wonderful idea!"

"Sure it is, why don't you try it yourself? With some luck, you pick a snake with really bad venom and the world will then be delivered of your mad ideas."

Karin huffed angrily. "Why you…"

"Say Naruto," Tenten said trying to change of subject. "Did you hear there was a ball at the King's castle?"

Naruto stopped laughing pinking a tear away from his eye that had appeared due to his giggling.

"But Tenten, what would it actually matter to me? It's not like I can enter anyway, I'm a boy remember?"

Karin seemed to understand what the other maid meant when seeing an evil glint in the other maid's eyes.

"You silly boy, who said you were going to enter as a boy?" by this the binocular grinned madly.

"Okay, now I'm getting scared…"

As Naruto tried to back away from the two maids he tried to throw arguments to protect his dignity (again).

"They will find out! Everybody sees that I'm a boy!"

"Did you take a look at yourself?" Tenten almost snorted. "Most of guys mistake you for a girl."

Naruto groaned when his first argument seemed to be proven useless. Backing away he quickly searched another one.

"I will probably have a lot of work at that time; I won't be able to do all my work while I'm gone."

This time it was Karin's turn to snort. "Kid, you're not alone here, you know. We can perfectly do everything for you!"

After she said that, both girls had successfully cornered Naruto in a corner of the big kitchen leaving him no option to escape. Just when he was thinking that his situation was rather hopeless, a last argument came up.

"But I don't have a dress…?" he more asked then stated. Who knew, maybe those devils already had prepared a gown for him.

Both girls stopped in their attempts to catch the blonde and looked at each other.

"You know Karin, he has a point."

"How are we going to solve that?"

Naruto inwardly cheered patting himself mentally that he had found such a magnificent escape plan when suddenly, a soft voice made a throaty sound to attract the attention.

All three servants looked in the direction of the now open door, seeing standing there none other then Ino.

"I think I can help." The rich girl said softly, as if ashamed that she was there.

At first Tenten had looked a bit frightened together with Karin and Naruto at the intrusion of the blonde girl, but scraping all her courage together, she dared to place a glare on her face and to talk to the girl.

"Tell us, Lady Ino, why should we actually trust you? What tells us that you won't tell your Mother?"

Ino averted her gaze from the trio, fixing her gaze on the blue gown she was wearing.

"Please, just call me Ino, let that Lady-thing drop."

"What? But…"

"Please, just do it." Ino responded before Tenten could ask more about that.

However, Tenten wanted more proof of her honesty. "You still didn't answer my question."

It took a while before Ino was comfortable enough to answer. She looked back at the three servants and talked again.

"I…I recently saw how Naruto was with the Prince, and I thought it was cute. But I saw too how my sister was being mean to Naruto because he kind of likes the Prince, and I don't like that."

"I don't believe you just changed your heart because of that." Tenten retorted.

The blonde girl sighed before continuing. "It's true, it's not only that. It just only started. Back in my room, when Sakura and Prince Sasuke were arguing about Naruto, you two treated me normally. I never had someone to talk to me as you did. Especially Karin who told me a lot about that soap opera thingy." At this Ino smiled remembering the scene. "It's only, I thought it would be wonderful to be with normal people, instead of being stuck alone with people who don't treat you like you deserve to be."

She looked with a really sincere smile at the three. Karin and Naruto were convinced, especially Naruto, he knew exactly how Ino was so he didn't doubted in the girl anymore. Tenten however, still didn't loose her glare.

"So let me get this straight: you want to join us because you can't find proper friends and you love to watch cute boys making out?"

Ino blushed at the bluntness of the last statement. "You could say that…"

Tenten narrowed her eyes some more, showing that she still didn't trusted the blue-eyed girl. Ino closed her eyes and sighed desperately at the sight, suspecting that the dark-haired maid would never accept her.

But that was until she felt herself being tackled on the kitchen floor. She opened her eyes startled and saw Tenten grinning at her.

"Welcome to the club, Ino!"

Both Karin and Naruto joined Tenten in their tackle, but they stopped quickly as Naruto felt his wounds reopen again.

Karin helped Naruto back up. "I think we should tell, Suigetsu, Kiba and Chouji, They will be happy to hear that!"

Ino grinned as well very happy with such positive answers. "Thank you very much, guys."

Naruto grinned back. "It's ok Ino, you should be thanked."

"You know Naruto, I want you to be happy, so I will pick a gorgeous dress for you!"

Naruto froze. Why did that girl had to bring back that topic? The two brunettes both smiled evilly.

"Hey, how do you know, we almost forgot that, didn't we, Naruto?"

Naruto jumped away from the chair direction the corner of earlier.

"Stay away of me!" He yelled at the girls who for some reason decided to ignore his yells, coming closer each with each step.

Ino smiled. "I bet blue would fit greatly with your eyes!"

-

-

The week before the ball was a rather positive week. The 'boy love' squad (Karin picked the name) had a new member and with Ino, they were progressing very fast in their plan. They even succeeded in getting a wig for him!

It was really wonderful to have Ino with them and Ino proved to be intelligent, if she felt like it of course. Everybody of the 'Uzumaki' mansion started to take a liking in the girl and Ino never had felt as wonderful as now.

Naruto took pleasure in it to bring her breakfast each morning and he even had convinced Ino to make her laundry less dirty in a short time span.

And speaking of being nice; in the week before the ball started, Sakura had been awful nice for Naruto. She often treated him on sweets, made him work lesser and didn't force him anymore in her daily morning kisses.

Though it was better for Naruto, it meant that he had to pass a lot of his time with Sakura. She often took him with her when strolling in town and sometimes, she would call Naruto to just talk with him.

Kyuubi, on the other hand, had stayed as mean as always, trying to give the boy as much chores as possible, even if they were really farfetched. One day, in a creative mood, she had asked Naruto to look around the mansion grounds for a fox she had meant to see.

It came out it was only a bush…talk about creative…

But Naruto was nervous, with each passing day, he became more and more aware of that the date of the ball was near and just the feeling of being able to see Sasuke back, made him flutter inside.

-

-

The week had passed in a rush, and the evening of the ball, Kyuubi and her two daughters stood all ready and dressed up in the hall (with Kimimaro who merely stood there as an escort), waiting for their carriage.

Karin, Tenten, Naruto and the rest of the servants were waiting all lined up for their leave.

Kyuubi gave them some instructions before she left. "When I come back with my kittens, I don't want to see anything other then it is now. I want that it stays clean. If I hear that somebody has entered in here without my permission, then…!"

She had stopped in mid-sentence but it didn't matter, everybody had understood. Before leaving, Ino gave a quick wink at everybody wishing them 'Good luck' and when the door closed behind her every servant and maid moved towards Naruto to ready him for the ball.

Of course, at the dressing up part, they threw the guys out (especially Suigetsu) because for some reason, the boys had more envy to see Naruto half naked than the girls.

After a lot fighting, they finally got the blonde boy entirely in Ino's dress. The girls had made sure to put some ribbons and frills on it to not make it too recognisable to Sakura or Kyuubi.

When he came out of the dressing room, dressed in a light blue dress and wigged in a blonde wig, he was welcomed with a lot of whistles coming from the boys.

"Hey Naruto," Suigetsu winked at him. "if the Prince decides to not have you, I'll be more than happy to take that dress off you."

He got rewarded with a violent kick, courtesy of Karin.

Tenten kept her focus on the more important things.

"Kiba, did you saddle a horse from the stables?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "Sure I did. I picked the fastest we had!"

Akamaru, his small white dog barked to confirm.

"All right! This is going to be perfect! Let's go already downstairs."

The small group of servants practically ran to the main hall, pushing a confused Naruto towards the entrance.

But they were somehow surprised to see none other then Sakura standing there.

Sakura was as surprised, but she didn't showed it.

"Naruto, go to the kitchen…"

The blonde wanted to faint and stood first immobile, feeling a rush of fear going through his veins.

'This can't be happening…' He almost felt the urge to cry.

"Naruto," Sakura said slowly in a low dangerous voice. "you go to the kitchen before I do something to everybody present in this room."

Stepping slowly towards the kitchen, Naruto felt sympathetic glances of his friends on him, but none of those glances could help him feel better at the glare he was getting from the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, my kit, did you found your necklace?" Kyuubi had also entered the mansion to see why it took so long for Sakura to come back. The woman had been followed by her second daughter who looked ready to cry. She gave Naruto a sympathetic glance, feeling bad that she hadn't been able to hold back Sakura.

"I'm coming Mother, I first need to do something."

She nudged her head towards Naruto. Kyuubi smirked at the thought of Naruto being hurt.

"Do you need Kimimaro?"

Naruto, who by now stood in the kitchen, flinched. He prayed to all Gods present to not let Kimimaro come, he would never survive this, what he had done was terrible!

"No, I'll manage to do it myself." Sakura replied dully.

Kyuubi smirked more evilly as she thought that her daughter preferred to torture people herself.

"Don't be long Sakura; we still have to go to the ball." She chirped.

"I won't be long Mother."

As both of the teens were in the kitchen it was silent for at least one whole minute, the only sound being the burning wood that crisped in the oven.

Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Take those clothes off, Naruto."

Naruto complied immediately not daring to say no, it could lead to bringing Kimimaro here.

Once he had taken everything he had, except his undergarments which were actually a boxer like shorts, he waited for the girl's next orders.

She didn't say him anything; she just took the clothes from him.

Before Naruto could attempt to take the dress back, Sakura had jerked the cloth into the burning fire in the kitchen.

"No Sakura, that was…!" Naruto restrained himself just on time before telling it had been Ino's dress.

He just fell on his knees, feeling every hope of seeing Sasuke back fly away with the cinders coming from the now burning gown.

The girl turned her back towards the now sobbing blonde.

"We will talk about this when I'm back."

And with that, she left Naruto sitting on the kitchen floor, crying bitter tears of misery…

-

-

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, it was all my idea…" Tenten felt miserable for Naruto, seeing the boy like this.

It was hard to stop the blonde from crying, he had so longed to see Sasuke back, even if in the beginning he had seriously pretended that he didn't wanted to.

Kyuubi and her daughters had already left, but they had left Kimimaro to guard Naruto, incase he tried something else. At the moment he wasn't in the kitchen, so Tenten and the other servants were all there to sooth Naruto.

Naruto, now fully dressed in some clothes again, wiped away some tears with the sleeve of his top.

"It's all right." He choked out between sniffs. "I'll get over it."

Karin wanted to say something too, but this was now the exact moment that Kimimaro had decided to enter the kitchen.

All servants immediately scattered away as a bunch of rats for a cat. When everyone had left, except Naruto and Kimimaro, the white-haired boy glanced scrutinizing the boy before pulling out a chair and sitting down on it.

They glanced at each other for a long moment before Naruto asked something in a hesitant voice.

"Can…I…go to the…bathroom?"

Kimimaro grunted motioning that he could before Naruto literally ran away. On his way to the lavatory, he didn't encounter any of the maids, which was actually good, if Kimimaro found them together, it could mean more trouble for Naruto.

He took his time once arrived at his destination, making sure to stretch a lot of time once going back.

He didn't want to stay too long with the other.

But he had to go back, or else it would mean more trouble…

He stood again in front of the kitchen door, opening the massive wood very slowly, as if he didn't want to wake Kimimaro from some sleep.

The moment he only peeked through the opening he already made, he was being pulled forcefully in the kitchen and was then being thrown on the table that stood in the middle of the room.

The blonde had gasped when he had been pulled through the rough treatment, but he was scared as hell when he saw Kimimaro's face hovering over his'.

"What took you so long, Naruto?"

The icy voice of the man gave Naruto shivers along his spine, and not pleasant ones. The guy was way too close for Naruto's, so close that he could feel the breath dawning on his face.

He wanted to say something, but the only thing that came out was a squeak.

"I went to the bathroom…"

Naruto had hoped that the answer would have been enough to be freed from the grasp he was in, he did not enjoy the presence of the man that had tortured him for years.

"…You do really look like a girl…" Kimimaro commented out of the blue, scrutinizing Naruto some more before giving a creepy smirk.

Naruto was not sure, but he could actually guess what possibly could come, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Please, leave me alone…" he pleaded trying to push his offender away, which was proven to be very difficult since the other male was a lot stronger then Naruto.

"You really could pass for a girl." Kimimaro whispered lowering his head bringing his lips to the blonde's neck.

"You even are prettier then most of girls I ever saw."

Naruto squirmed in all might to get away, but his attempts were futile. The white-haired man just climbed on the table and straddled the poor boy under him.

Said boy was thrashing his limbs in pure panic, but thanks to the wild movements, he hit Kimimaro right in the face with his left fist, letting the silver head fall from the table to the floor and giving him the opportunity to flee away.

Naruto stormed out of the kitchen and ran for his life. He had dashed towards the garden hoping that he would be safe there, but Kimimaro had already come closer…

-

-

Kiba, as guard, had the duty to patrol outside the mansion, looking for any intruders. But as usual, the gardens were empty (except for him and Akamaru) and this gave him a nice opportunity to play with the snow-white dog. He yawned and glanced at the huge town clock that indicated 9.00 pm.

"Damn." He muttered as he thought about how long his shift would be.

It was his job to patrol each day from noon to midnight, but it was so boring since he usually was the only one that worked there.

He sighed and called Akamaru who had dozed off somewhere near a bush, he felt like strolling a bit around in the garden. Kiba had always loved those gardens. Back in the time, when there still were a lot of guards, it was nice to walk with the other between the large trees.

It was really relaxing, especially in the area around Naruto's deceased parents' graves. It was a mystery to everybody, but nobody knew exactly why the grass was always greener there then elsewhere.

Sure, Karin had said something about corpses that were good nutrition for plants, but they had all laughed at that idea, leaving the black haired girl furious.

Kiba grinned at the memory.

"Plants that feed on corpses, ridiculous."

Akamaru just barked as to show that he agreed.

Before arriving to the graves, however, Akamaru started to growl lowly, showing his teeth and glancing in one certain direction.

The brunet boy watched his white pup with a confused look, wondering what could have taken out this reaction, but he was surprised to see that it was none other then Naruto who came dashing towards him.

Kiba still didn't understand why his dog growled, since the Akamaru was usually quite fond of the blonde.

"Kiba! Help me!"

The attention of the guard was back on the blonde.

"Naruto what's up?"

Naruto had by now stopped with running when he had been in front of the brunet, he was exhausted and had difficulties to breath. He even couldn't talk properly.

"Ki-ki-!"

Kiba didn't understood and so he looked at Akamaru to see if his dog had some clue. Akamaru kept on growling, but apparently he growled at something behind Naruto. It was then that Kiba saw it.

"Kimimaro." He growled at the sight of the white haired terror.

Kimimaro stopped with leaping after the blonde and glared at the guard he now stood in front of the trembling blonde.

The snow-white dog was now barking like mad at the tall man, but was silenced almost immediately when he received a really harsh glare from that man.

"You better hand over the kid, Kiba, it could gave you some serious troubles to stay with him."

Kiba glanced at Naruto who looked with fright evident in his eyes towards Kimimaro. He scrambled together everything he had to talk in a brave voice against the white haired male.

"Kimimaro, I think Naruto needs some air at the moment, I better walk with him around here. It would do him good. I don't think Lady Sakura will disapprove with that."

Kimimaro didn't seem pleased to hear that. "I don't think she would like it to hear hat he went for a stroll with the guard."

"And I don't think she would like to heard that her most trusted servant nearly raped Naruto."

Kimimaro growled but turned back knowing that he had lost; If Sakura ever heard of this it could mean living on street again with no job. With a last glare he took his leave back inside the mansion.

When he was out of sight, Naruto finally dared to relax.

"Thank you so much Kiba."

Said boy gave the blonde a friendly grin. "I would always do that for you Naruto."

Giving the brunette a small but grateful smile, Naruto walked slowly to his parents' graves, since they were rather close.

He kneeled in front of them feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"Say, Kiba?" He asked in a rather shaky voice. "From when did you started to work here at the mansion?"

The guard began feeling some awkwardness coming, but replied: "I think 4 years ago or something like that. Somewhere around my sixteen years."

It remained silent for a small moment and Kiba was asking himself if Naruto was actually sleeping right now, but was startled when he heard the soft voice speaking again.

"Then you never knew my parents, did you?"

"No, I didn't…"

The blonde sighed, but didn't talked anymore, probably trying to dig up some memories.

The brunet didn't like to leave the blonde alone, but at the moment, it seemed like he needed some time alone.

He squatted besides his dog and caressed it over his fluffy head.

"Akamaru, let's leave Naruto alone for a while, ok?"

Akamaru 'woofed' an ok and stepped silently away from Naruto who was still staring dreamingly at the stones of his parents. Kiba smiled sadly, knowing that there was nothing else to do. He patrolled further, followed by his most trusted partner.

-

Naruto watched dreamingly the white-greyish stones where the words 'Namikaze Minato' and 'Uzumaki Kushina' were fading away. He didn't remembered his mother, she had died giving him birth but his father had stayed a bit in his mind. He remembered when they used to play outside (that of course, if his father wasn't travelling). They would chase after cicadas and butterflies, always for the biggest ones, they even did some contests.

Naruto smiled as he remembered that his dad actually always won, but he always freed his cicadas so that Naruto would remain with his' and that the younger blonde would win.

How wonderful his father was, he sometimes asked himself how it would be to have a mother.

He remembered how Kyuubi would hug her daughters and say sweet nothings and encouragements when something went bad.

He closed his eyes. Feeling himself sadden a bit, he wrapped his arms around himself, around the imaginary arms that were hugging him, imagining the bosom of his mother against his back, radiating comforting warmth…

That was the moment where Naruto realised that the warmth radiating wasn't imaginary, nor were the arms.

With a yelp he pulled away from the soft grasp and when looking back, he was confronted with a pair of blood red eyes.

In front of him stood a beautiful woman, with black (lightly) curled hair, dressed in a fitting red dress matching her eyes and her equally red lips.

"Who…are…you?" Naruto asked nervously.

The woman smiled kindly at Naruto, giving no hint of being a bad person.

"I'm Kurenai, your fairy god mother, dear."

It took a while before that information proceeded into the little blonde's cranium while the raven haired women smiled patiently.

Naruto was still unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean with 'fairy god mother'?"

The lady seemed nice, but she was still a stranger. And what was that crap about fairies? For him, the existence of fairies was like Sakura being nice…

Well, that would actually explain a lot seeing that those last days Sakura was being rather nice towards him…

"You still haven't changed, Naruto-dear." The women interrupted Naruto's trail of thoughts.

Naruto was taken aback about the woman's knowledge about his name, but Naruto had the feeling he could trust her. She didn't looked like a witch or something in that matter. He could better start to converse with her. "How do you know me?"

The fairy seemed delighted with the easiness of the question.

"I've always know you, already from since you were this tall." She said while motioning the height with her hand in some distance from the ground, and it could be seen that it wasn't tall.

"How come I've never saw you?"

At this question, her scarlet eyes seemed to loose a bit of their gleeful shade, Naruto felt instantly sorry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t…"

"It's ok dear, it's just that it hurts me that I never saw you getting bigger. You stepmother wouldn't allow me."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Yeah, I know, it's actually a wonder that she let me talk to Tenten and so."

He rubbed sheepishly the back of his head.

Kurenai nodded her head in comprehension. "That witch needs some lesson for her deeds."

"Yeah, she really could pass for an evil witch; she could fit right into a fairytale. I always wondered if she had some black cats around, or a broomstick under her bed. And I suspect her of brewing poison and so."

Kurenai giggled. It had the sound of little bells and her voice sounded almost magically in the night, her laugh fitted so well with the stars.

'I bet she really is a fairy.' Naruto thought.

"I don't know if she has cats or broomsticks, but…" she let out a sigh and the smile on her face turned made way for a frown on her features. "As for the poison…"

Naruto blinked his eyes, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

The fairy looked sadly at the boy. "Naruto, did you ever asked yourself how your father died?"

Naruto blinked again with his eyes, not understanding it again at first, but realisation suddenly hit him.

"You got to be kidding…"

"I wish I was, Naruto."

The blonde slave once again looked at the stones of his parents before looking back at Kurenai, who was now gazing at the stars.

"I remember your father again, he was the one who wanted me to be your godmother. I was your mother best friend, you see? But funny was, he didn't knew I was a fairy!" She grinned and diverted her gaze from the stars to look at Naruto.

The blonde looked also at the stars, but remained silent. He thought about what he just had heard. 'She killed him… It was no illness, she killed him…'

"Would you look at the time!"

Naruto was startled at the shouting voice of the raven. The hell was it with her to shout like that?

"It's already twenty-five past nine!"

Naruto shrugged. "So what's the big deal?"

Kurenai rolled her eyes like if she was irritated.

"The ball of the King, remember?" she said in a 'duh'-voice.

Naruto blinked for the third time his eyes this evening. "But what does it matter to me? It's not like I can go, I don't even have a proper dress."

He was starting to head back for the manor when he felt Kurenai's hand fall on his shoulder stopping him to go any further.

He looked at the woman and wished he didn't had, because that malicious glint in his eyes was telling that his manly pride was in danger.

"You have that fangirl look in your eyes!" Naruto felt the fear well up in him (again).

"You don't say…" Kurenai smirked evilly while popping a wand out of nowhere.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Euh, you know Auntie Kurenai, if I may call you like that, I have …euh still some laundry to do …and euhm…!" he didn't said anything more as he had started to run for his life.

Sadly for Naruto, the woman's magic had the speed of sound and before he even was fifteen feet away from her, a pink ray raked him right between his two shoulder blades causing the boy to fall.

"The laundry can wait, dear." She blew the pink smoke that came out of her wand. "The ball can't."

Naruto scrambled back on his feet but standing up, glaring angrily at the godmother He felt a weight on the height of his chest. He tried to brush away but his hands bumped into something rather squishy.

Kurenai smirked. "You look absolutely cute Naruto-dear!"

Fearfully, the blonde looked down, and was confronted with a sight he wasn't used to. He let out a deafening shriek before screaming: "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE BREASTS?!"

Keeping the same evil smirk on her face Kurenai's eyes flickered maliciously. "Not only that."

Naruto touched himself hasty and discovered he had also very long hair that reached his hips, a more feminine curve then before, and the worst was: he lost his…'ahems'!

"Now only a fitting dress! And a carriage!" Kurenai exclaimed gleefully.

"No way, witch! Turn me back!"

Before Naruto could protest more, several flashes in different colours were seen. Like one orange one hit a pumpkin that instantly turned into a glass carriage while some other white ones were hitting some random rats that scurried around and turned instantly into snobbish servants (with ratty faces, of course).

But one specific light blue ray touched Naruto right in his chest and the boy's was instantly engulfed into a baby blue light.

The moment he reopened his eyes, which he had closed when he had been hit, he felt a delicate silk float on his hips, almost weighting nothing.

He had looked down and then quickly put his gloved hands over his lips to retain a gasp. He glanced at his reflection in the carriage at what he saw.

The girl he saw was dressed in an elegant strapless blue dress and blue gloves matching the colour of his eyes. The dress had no ribbons nor frills, the only thing that could possibly attract some attention were the sparks on it. His dress was simple, but gorgeous.

His hair was bound into two low pigtails, showing his crystal earrings and around his neck he wore a sparkling pendant, probably made of crystal too.

In his hair, there was a sparkling tiara and on his feet, he noticed, were shoes of glass.

"The hell…?" he cursed.

"No time for talking, you have to rush!" The fairy god mother ushered him inside the carriage.

"What? And I'm going to stay like that? No way! I don't want to be a girl."

Kurenai suddenly had a serious look on her face, which silenced Naruto immediately.

"Naruto, listen real well, because what I'm going to say is very important."

Naruto gulped, feeling that he wouldn't like what would come.

"You will have this appearance until midnight, that is how long my spell will last. Before midnight, you will have to return here to turn back in yourself. But if it would ever happen that you don't are here on midnight, you will forever keep this appearance. You will have to go through your life as a girl."

After the blonde blinked for the fourth time this evening, he finally asked in a quivering voice: "R-r-really?"

Kurenai nodded. "Did you understood?"

Naruto nodded in understanding, but he felt nervous at the same time. Kurenai smiled again before kissing his cheek.

"Have fun dear." She whispered.

The carriage was suddenly being pushed forward by some horses (which also were rats, by the way) and Naruto quickly looked through the carriage itself to see the red dressed fairy fading away just in time, mouthing the words 'I love you, dear'.

Naruto stared for a moment at the emptiness that had remained when his godmother had disappeared before the carriage took a turn and that he could impossibly see the spot.

He positioned himself on the glass benches of the vehicle, sighing deeply. He looked at the streets that could clearly been seen from through the car and he then glance at the big town clock that showed that it was already forty-two passed nine.

He thought back about the words Kurenai had whispered him before leaving.

'Have fun.'

Well, as long as he would be able to see Sasuke, he was sure that he would have fun. Until midnight, that is.

-

-

"And this is Princess Nastasja out of Russia." Prince Itachi and Prince Sasuke both bowed when they were being presented to the current princess.

Advisor Neji, who was reading the names of the princesses and ladies out loud, knew that both of the boys were extremely pissed off at the long line of girls. He actually smirked at that, he found that scene amusing.

He started to read out the next name of the list. "And lastly, those are Lady Ino and Lady Sakura from the manor 'Uzumaki'."

Neji saw how Sasuke stiffened while hearing those name, and if he didn't knew better, he would have sworn that the Prince had muttered a few cursed that were actually forbidden to speak out when being Royalty.

"We meet again, Sasuke." The pink haired girl smiled, no, smirked at the Prince. The disrespect! Neji was shocked. Prince Itachi merely cocked his eyebrow in interest, Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, did both of you already met?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Sadly enough, yes. We did."

The pink haired girl laughed. "Why, Sasuke, if we hadn't met, you wouldn't have known Naruto right? I'm Sakura by the way, she's Ino." She said talking to Itachi.

Neji could see that Itachi didn't wanted to answer, but it was his duty. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Sakura."

That Ino-girl was rather silent, and constantly had a worried gaze in her eyes, Neji remarked. She kept on glancing at Sasuke and something told Neji that she wasn't planning to declare her undying love to him, nor to Itachi.

Sakura being busy chattering with Itachi, didn't noticed her baby sister silently approaching the Prince.

Sasuke grunted when he saw the blonde coming closer, he wasn't in the mood to talk to any of the two sisters, but what she said however attracted his attention.

"Sasuke, Naruto really wanted to see you."

"What?"

"Naruto. He was ready to come here…" Ino looked mournfully at the marble floor of the ball room.

Before Ino could say anything more, he was interrupted with some commotion going outside. Neji was already ready to go outside when Sasuke moved before him.

"My Highness, I will take care of it." Neji said heading for the entrance of the room, but Sasuke putted his hand in the air, motioning for neji to stay.

Neji shrugged and decided to go to the kitchen, he felt like drinking tonight.

Before going, Sasuke nodded towards Ino, like he wanted to say 'thanks'. Ino nodded back.

Sasuke then proceeded towards the huge doors of the room, seeing what all that commotion with the guards was about.

-

"Leave me alone, pigs!" Naruto jerked his arms away from the molesting guards.

"C'mon girl, let us have a bit of fun. We're just going to play a bit." A guard with a moustache said.

Naruto scrunched his nose. "Yeah right. Now let me pass, I'm already late!"

"Then you'll have to make it up with us right?" another guard said with a mouth with black teeth in it.

Naruto glanced at the spot where his carriage previously was, it had already been set with the other ones. He looked back at the guards.

"Please, I beg you, let me through."

The guards only laughed at the fragile girl. "No way, we want to have fun ourselves!"

"And you bet you are going to get some fun if you don't let her through."

The guards instantly trembled at the menacing voice, but Naruto's heart fluttered when he heard the familiar voice.

There, right behind the guards, stood none other then Sasuke. He wore a black vest with a pair of black slacks and equally black shoes. On his vest, there were a lot of medals that decorated his chest and under his coat, Naruto could see an elegant ruffled shirt.

Sasuke was breathtaking.

"Uh, your majesty, we were just planning to show around and stuff."

The Prince glared menacingly at the two guards. "Tomorrow, both of you will not come back here. We don't need lying pigs as castle guards."

The men muttered a few curses under their breath, while Sasuke took harshly the wrist of Naruto. Naruto felt like smiling, at least, that was until…

"You really are a dead last, aren't you?"

That was it, all the good things Naruto had ever seen, disappeared like melting snow under the sun. How could he had possibly not have seen that dark side of the Prince?

The blonde pulled his wrist violently away from the raven stepping away, fuming.

"I was perfectly in state of protecting myself, thank you very much! I don't need a cocky prince to save me!"

The older boy smirked as he followed Naruto.

"Strong words for a girl who got nearly been molested by two perverts."

"God damn it! I'm not a gi…!" Naruto quickly slapped a hand before his mouth before saying something that he shouldn't say.

'Damn, I almost forgot I had this body!'

But Sasuke knew what she had planned to say and quirked his eyebrow amused. "You know, if I were you, I would see a doctor because denying you sexuality, seriously..."

The blonde fumed possibly more then he already was. "Really, I don't know what I ever saw in you! You're only a bastard."

This time, Sasuke cocked his eyebrow questioningly. "Did we already met?"

"Off course we did…not!" Naruto adjusted his phrase quickly.

Sasuke approached Naruto slowly scrutinizing the girl in front of him.

"What is your name?"

'Damn! The trick question!' Naruto was thinking furiously about a proper girl name in his mind that would fit.

"Well…my name is…euhm…"

'Think Naruto, think!'

"God, you are retarded." Sasuke smirked. "It's even impossible for your peanut brains to retain your own name."

"I'm not! And I can retain my own name! It's just that it's a complicated name and…"

Naruto didn't come much further than that. His ranting had to stop as he heard one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard; Sasuke was laughing.

Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, feeling happy that he had succeeded in letting that Ice Prince laugh.

Sasuke bowed and took Naruto's hand. "Prince Sasuke, it's my pleasure to meet you."

Naruto blushed and tried to ply like he had seen Sakura and Ino do so often, but he was not familiar to the high heels he wore, resulting himself to stumble and fall on the floor.

"You know, that's usually the part where you should tell me your name." Sasuke smirked again helping the blonde up.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, blushing at his stupidity.

"Say, do you actually want to tell me your name?" Sasuke inquired curious.

The blonde, not knowing which name to use, shook his head.

It didn't seem to bother Sasuke, he only replaced his smirk with a smile.

"It's all right, I will give you a name for the evening so I can at least address you when talking."

Naruto snorted. "I bet you're going to give me a ridiculous name."

"Seeing as you are, it would actually fit you."

Naruto pouted and muttered a 'bastard' under his breath.

Sasuke only smirked again.

"Let's see." He said tapping his chin. "What name would fit you? …I know! From now on your name will be Naruto!"

The blonde stared almost not believing what he had heard. "Naruto…?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Well, at least for the evening." Sasuke grinned a bit. "You don't like it?"

Naruto grinned back. "I think it's a wonderful name!"

"Prince Sasuke, is everything alright there?"

Both the blonde and the raven looked at the one that had interrupted their talk. Neji had decided to join Sasuke since he had found that he had stayed too long away, he was starting to worry.

"Yeah Neji, everything is fine."

Neji glanced briefly at the girl that stood near the Prince, but he paid not so much attention, he preferred going back to the kitchen and drinking some more alcohol. He wanted to sleep nicely tonight.

"Prince Itachi would like you to join him, he said something about 'not wanting to be alone with pink harpy'."

Sasuke snickered. "You can tell him that I'm busy myself. He will be the future King so he has to be able to take of some things on his own."

The servant sighed. "Very well then, I will tell him."

Neji pocketed his hands indifferently and headed for the ball room. For some reason, Naruto felt pity for the Soon-to-be-King.

"Say, Sasuke, are you sure your brother will be alright?"

"No, but that's not my problem." He grasped the blonde's wrist again and leaded him to some stairs.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked curious to know, he didn't enjoy running on stairs. Come to think of it, didn't Karin ever said something about 'elevathings' or something like that? Maybe he should start paying attention to what she said.

"We are going to my favourite spot of the castle. I want to show you something."

"As long as it isn't on the top of the castle." Naruto mumbled already feeling his breathing getting heavier.

And of course, it was on the top of the castle. Naruto bent over his knees, puffing some air in and out his lungs while Sasuke looked at him smirking.

"pant-Bastard-pant! You couldn't-pant-pant-warn me-pant-that it was this-pant-high?!-pant" Naruto succeeded to pant.

Sasuke led Naruto to a bench that was situated near the border of the roof, besides a balcony.

"Don't try to talk, you will only have more difficulties to breath."

"And how come-pant- you can still breath normally?"

Naruto cursed the Uchiha inwardly. How was it possible that he, Naruto, who had worked his entire life could not handle some stairs while the Uchiha, who probably never had to move a pink in his life, was still fit and fresh from that going up?

"Well," the Prince answered. " I guess those stairs are like mountains. When our country was in war with the North Kingdoms, we had to go over the cold mountains. Those stairs are nothing compared to those mounts."

The blonde's blue hues glimmered with interest. "You fought in the war?!"

"You could say that. I was pretty high-ranked." Sasuke stood up from the bench to look at the city under him.

"But war isn't a game. You need to protect your people, fight for their future. One wrong step or treason, and your land is doomed."

The raven turned back around to see Naruto gaping at him. He smirked and came closer to Naruto, before pushing his mouth shut with his index finger.

"Gaping doesn't suit a lady."

Naruto grumbled. "Well, I'm not a normal lady!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I noticed. I bet you can't even dance properly, right?"

Naruto only blushed at the statement.

"It's not like I ever had the chance to…"

"Now I will give you the chance, Naruto."

Naruto's ears perked up at hearing his name, but he was rather confused when he found himself in Sasuke's arms, both of his hands on the raven's shoulders while the Prince had both of his hands on the small of his back.

"Give me your hand."

"W-what?" Naruto was rather confused.

"Your right hand, put it in my left hand." The raven said holding out said hand.

Naruto putted his gloved hand hesitantly in the raven's.

"And now?"

"I will lead, and you are going to follow me. Understood?"

Naruto nodded. But apparently, he hadn't understood because as soon as the Uchiha started moving, Naruto walked into the opposite way, hurting his foot when he nearly slipped out of his shoe. He cursed at his glass shoe.

"Idiot, you had to follow me." Sasuke grumbled irritated. "You don't even have to think and you are making already mistakes."

"Shut up, it's my first time!" The blonde felt slightly offended.

The raven sighed. "Ok, we will try it again."

After they started again, Naruto made sure of it that he only followed the raven, he absolutely did nothing else. Though the shoes were killing him, he found himself enjoying the dance. They kept on dancing on the imaginary music that drifted in the air, laughing and smiling at each other. They eventually grew tired and decided to both sit on the bench, still holding each other.

They were dangerously close of each other, there faces only mere inches away. The could both feel the other one's breath on their face and they kept coming closer. But before they actually could kiss, Sasuke pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, not to you…"

Naruto, somewhat confused asked a question. "Why not?"

"Look, it's not you, it's just that…I don't want to break your heart." Sasuke let his gaze drift away to his feet.

The blonde didn't managed to understand, but the Prince continued to talk.

"I…I think I love someone. Badly. And its not you."

Naruto, forgetting his female appearance, felt his heart shatter.

"But why…?" he mewled out weakly.

"It's just that I met him before you. He is the one that opened my heart. I thought I saw him in you, so I tried to pretend you were him. I even named you after him." Sasuke sighed again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this to you."

It took a while before that information proceeded into Naruto's little cranium.

'A boy? And he named me after him? ...!Wait a minute! That boy is me!'

"You don't feel too bad, Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the girl beside him, hoping she wouldn't cry or something like that. But he was actually quite surprised to see that the girl smiled.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I really think that that boy will love a guy like you!"

Glad that the girl understood, Sasuke nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?".

"For being you.".

Naruto quirked his eyebrows not understanding. "That doesn't make any sense."

Both the blonde and the raven were smiling, gazing at the many stars adorning the night blue sky. They stayed in almost perfect silence as Sasuke decided to break the ice.

"You know Naruto, we better go downstairs. It's almost midnight and we haven't eaten anything yet."

At this, the blonde paled. Without uttering a word of goodbye, Naruto ran towards the stairs direction the castles front doors.

Sasuke didn't understood why the girl was suddenly running as if being hunted by something. "Naruto! Wait! Where are you going?!"

Seeing as the blonde didn't seem to hear him, he decided t sprint after the girl, hoping he would catch her.

"God damn it! Naruto, stop running!"

This time, Naruto had heard him well, but he kept on running however. He hadn't seen the time running by. He had to get home before it was too late!

By the time Sasuke had finally gotten closer to the blonde, they were already at the front porch of the castle. Naruto was still running not paying attention to the pangs he was receiving in his sides. He paid more attention to Sasuke who had caught up with him.

The raven only had to reach his arm out to grab Naruto, which he did, but luck seemed to be at Naruto's side. The pair of glass shoes that had been bothering him during the whole evening finally proved to be worth something. Before the Uchiha could properly catch the girl by her shoulder, Naruto had misplaced his foot, almost twisting it and he fell of the stairs leaving one of his shoes on the stairs.

The fall had given the blonde the opportunity to run away even further and by the time Sasuke almost had caught up with the blonde again, said blonde had jumped in the already ready transparent carriage that instantly rode away.

The Prince watched defeated how the carriage drove away, turning into a corner.

He stood watching there for a long time, hoping that his friend would turn back, that she would come back to him, and they could talk again like they did.

He didn't want to lose her, like he was already losing his love.

But reason told him she wouldn't come back, and Sasuke was a reasonable man. Sighing miserably, he turned around, back to the castle. On his way, he crossed again the two guards that had almost abused his friend, he had failed to see them when he was chasing after the girl.

He shot the men a deadly glare before stepping on the stairs.

As he was walking on the stairs, he couldn't help but see something shining on his way up. When he came closer, he spotted the shining object and realised suddenly that it was a shoe, but not any shoe: it was the glass shoe of that girl!

Picking it up, he examined, concluding that there was no mistake possible, it was really her shoe. The shoe, he noted, was actually quite small. He never saw a girl with such small feet. That was when an idea struck him. If he succeeded in assembling every girl with small feet of his kingdom, he would surely be able to find his lost friend!

He only had to go over the country, enter each house, let everyone try it on and even if the girl concealed her by dying her hair or something like that, he could easily find her with that.

Brilliant!

-

-

"Naruto wake up!"

A shrill feminine voice sounded in Naruto's ears. He felt how he was being nudged by something, probably a foot or something.

"Lemme sleep Tenten…" he mumbled exhausted.

"No way blondie, you have to wake up! You have to bring breakfast to Kyuubi and the girls!"

This seemed to wake up the blonde. He jerked his head up to look around and realised that he wasn't in the oven, where he used to sleep. The sun seemed already up.

He noticed his parents' grave stones and a pumpkin he used like a pillow with a few bites in it, probably of rats.

"The hell?" Naruto wondered what had happened and tried to remember the events of the previous night.

The brunette that had woken him up sighed irritated.

"Naruto damn it! Move! If anybody sees you here, you could get in trouble!"

She helped Naruto up and brushed him a bit off with the palm of her hand.

"And you can't permit yourself to get in trouble. You know that Sasuke comes this afternoon."

Naruto's eyes widened at what he heard. "What?"

"Didn't you heard it yet?"

"Heard what?"

Tenten let out an irritated growl coming from her throat.

"You really are a real blonde, aren't you!" ignoring the glare she received from the blonde she continued. "This morning before work, a messenger came to tell some news! Apparently, the Prince is going to visit every house in town!"

"But why?" Naruto was somewhat deceived to hear that the Prince wasn't coming specially for him.

Tenten tapped her finger against her chin, seeing as she thinking.

"Well, I don't know about all the details, but Sasuke is going to let try everyone some shoe, of glass I heard, and he wants to find someone back."

Then realisation dawned on Naruto. He remembered! So it hadn't been a dream after all!

The maid clasped her hands together, pulling Naruto out of his trail of thoughts.

"And if I were you, I would quickly start with your chores, because Sakura seemed quite pist off after she was rejected by Prince Itachi."

Naruto nodded and ran towards the kitchen. He thanked and praised the gods that Tenten had found him sleeping in the garden, or else he wouldn't had been making breakfast right now, and if he did hear it well, Sakura was in a pist off mood…

-

Carrying the trays of food, he decided that he better visited Kyuubi first, that would leave Sakura last so that her ranting wouldn't waste time resulting that the food would get cold.

Kyuubi was in her bed, like always. Or rather, in his parents bed. It was impossible for Naruto to look at the redhead like he used to, since he knew what she had done. Apparently, the woman had her mind full of thought because she didn't even acknowledged Naruto when he entered.

This suited Naruto fine, this meant less chores for him to do. She even had forgotten to put some laundry for him.

Before leaving, Naruto shot one last glare towards the lady which she (luckily) didn't saw.

The next room was that of Ino. Ino had been behaving more like a sister those days, something Naruto appreciated. The girl even shared some of her croissants with him, which he gratefully accepted.

Before leaving, Naruto showed the girl a truthful smile on which she smiled back.

At last, Sakura's room. Naruto knocked softly before entering as if entering a dragon cave, which it probably could be. He remembered still how angry Sakura had looked at him when he had been in that dress and he hoped that the confrontation with her wouldn't last long. Looking in her bed, he didn't saw anybody between the sheets.

"Sakura?" he tried silently advancing in the room. "I have your breakfast."

He didn't hear anyone answer and was about to leave when two arms snaked around him, causing him to drop the tray.

"Naruto, what took you so long? I began feeling lonely…"

The blonde's heart bumped in fright when he heard the girl talk in such low and dangerous voice.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I won't worry you again."

The pink headed girl took her arms away from Naruto and stood in front of him, posing her hands on his chest.

Giving a sad smile, she almost started to sob. "Yesterday was so horrible Naruto, you don't know how much I missed you."

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto repeated, though he had no idea for what he was so sorry.

Sakura placed a finger on the blonde's lips.

"Would you like to take a bit of my pain away, Na-ru-to?" the girl talked in a rather playful tone.

The servant didn't knew how to answer, and he felt himself panicking slightly.

But he was relieved when the lady pulled back from him and headed towards her bed. He quickly bent over to gather the food on the ground that fallen off the tray.

But Sakura dismissed him before he could.

"Don't worry Naruto, we have maids to do that for us."

Before leaving, Naruto gave her a confused and frightened look, but she only smiled kindly back at him, something that frightened him more.

-

_To all citizens of Konoha,_

_Prince Sasuke, second in line of the throne, declares that everybody that fits in the shoe, shall have a chance to live within the castle walls._

_On the first day after the Royal Ball__, the Prince shall go through the city and shall search those worthy for the shoe._

_All are free to try._

_Signed,_

(The Royal Stamp)

"Sasuke, I think he is right, the paper doesn't say that boys aren't allowed to try the shoe."

Shikamaru waved with a lazy motion a certain paper.

The Prince growled as he pulled the thing out of the sloth's hands. And indeed, there wasn't anywhere indicated on the paper that the shoe could only be tried by girls.

"So my Prince," Sasuke redirected his attention to the boy in front of him. That guy was one of the most irritating personas he ever met. First because he looked so much like himself and secondly, who the hell in his right mind would wear a belly top?!

"can I still try that lovely shoe?"

Sasuke growled again. "I'll kill if you dare to break it."

The boy looked almost offended, almost. "My Prince, I would never!"

Smiling, the boy prodded his foot in the shoe which was obliviously too small for him.

The Prince groaned and rubbed his temples preventing an upcoming headache. 'This is going to be one hell of a day…'

-

-

And a hell of a day, it was. At least for Sasuke, Naruto's day went by quite smoothly. Kyuubi was for one or another reason ecstatic about the 'Prince coming' and was sure of it that her girls had a chance. Ino just hanged together with the maids and Naruto, as for Sakura, she had locked herself in her room.

Soon it was noon. Karin, Tenten, Ino and Naruto were all happily eating in the kitchen.

"Say, Naruto, how come you have slept outside?" Karin said munching on a loaf of bread.

Naruto didn't dare to tell that he had met a fairy, so just told a little lie.

"I just felt like being with my parents that night."

The others nodded knowingly as they ate further. They chattered about everything and nothing, about the circus that came in town, to the hottest guys and they even drifted to the topic of that mystery girl that had come to the castle.

That topic was a bit awkward for Naruto and he announced that he wanted to stroll a bit in the garden. The others just nodded again, letting him leave.

Naruto had decided to go back at the graves, to see if there was any proof that had remained as his night as a girl. Except for the pumpkin that laid there, Naruto still had difficulties to believe that the girl had been him.

It was also hard to believe that such thing as a fairy god mother existed. When he tried to delve into his memory, his attention drifted away to something that glimmered in the grass near the pumpkin.

Curious as he was, he slowly advanced to the thing and nearly cried out in delight at what he saw.

There, between the grass, there was one of the (highly uncomfortable) glass shoes! He wondered why that had been the only thing (together with it's twin shoe) that hadn't disappeared, but he realised that it would be a fantastic memory that he could keep forever, as prove that he had danced wit the Uchiha, and that the Prince had declared his love (not directly, but still) for the blonde.

Oh, how he longed to see the Prince back again!

-

-

That afternoon, preparations were made for the arrival of the Prince. The house was being cleaned from the top to the bottom, which the servants found such a waste of time. Well, it was not like the Royals would go everywhere, right?

Everybody had their best clothes on, to impress the Prince, and everyone was quite nervous since the Royal was only two houses away.

Kyuubi had endorsed her daughters into magnificent dresses, she had bought them the best of the best. Ino stood there somewhat sadly, staring at the rim of her violet dress, counting absently the gems on it, but Sakura still hadn't emerged from her room.

"Naruto." Kyuubi said rather irritated. "Go get Sakura, tell her the Prince is almost here. And run, will you? We don't have all day!"

Naruto shot a subtle glare at the redhead before running the stairs up towards the absent girl. Naruto's thoughts were fixated on Sasuke's arrival, he just wanted to see the Prince again!

Even if it could probably only be for one last time…

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he knocked gently on his stepsister's door. He received no answer.

He knocked again, not excpecting an answer again, but he had been able to hear a soft 'Enter'.

The boy shrugged and entered, half hoping that the reason of the softness of the voice was some cold the girl could have been caught. What he didn't expected at all, was a huge weight falling right on his head before everything went black…

-

-

Kyuubi paced nervously back and forth in the dining room, throwing glances at the window that showed the gates of the manor.

She almost shrieked in delight when she saw the Royal carriage entering the manor grounds, giving the servants who were present a headache. She hasted herself to the bottom of the stairs.

"Boy! Where are you?! I need Sakura right now!"

Ino advanced towards the redhead tugging lightly the woman's fire red dress like a small child. "Mother please, don't yell. It's hurting my ears."

"But dear, that boy needs to know that he has to do the things he has been told to do."

"I can go look for you, that way you don't have to shout that." The blonde suggested.

The elder seemed to hesitate but nodded anyway.

"But be fast, the Prince is already here!"

"Yes mother."

Ino went up to the stairs direction her sister's room. When she went around a corner, she almost bumped against the other girl.

"Sakura, where were you? Mom want us to go downstairs, Sasuke is there already."

"I'm here Ino, I was just handling some business." The Pink haired girl, dressed in a scarlet gown, passed Ino direction the stairs.

"Wait Sakura."

"What is it?" Sakura stopped to see her sister looking around as if searching for something.

"Sakura, where is Naruto? Mom said she sent him to get you."

"I didn't saw him."

Ino knew that there was just something fishy about this. "But Mom said…"

Sakura jerked her head back looking straight into the blonde's eyes.

"When I say that I didn't saw him, it actually means I have no clue of where he is."

She then started to descend the stairs.

"Are you still coming?" she snarled at her younger sister.

Ino followed her sister on the stairs, still not trusting it, but she was pulled out of her trail of thoughts by Kyuubi.

"Darlings, there you are! Say hi to Prince Sasuke!"

Both girls nodded at Sasuke, who stood there looking around for someone.

Ino sighed. 'I bet he's looking for Naruto.'

The blonde looked on her turn around, a bit sad when she didn't saw the other blonde either. She however spotted Tenten and Karin who were talking silently together, looking worried.

When she was sure that both maids saw her, she motioned to them to go to the kitchen.

"Mom." The blonde said.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm going to the kitchen to find a tea that Prince Sasuke will like, I'm back in a minute."

"What a wonderful idea! Why don't you sit my Prince, then we'll make you delicious tea. The shoe can wait, you know."

Normally, Sasuke would have declined, but seeing that Naruto lived here and that he had found out that the announcement he made accepted boys too, he found it wise to stay here a little longer.

"Of course, it would be a honour."

The raven saw from that Sakura scowled, which made him smirk.

"What's wrong with you, Lady Sakura? Where did that pleasant smile of you go?"

The girl glared venomously at the Prince. "Why, nothing, Prince Sasuke."

"That's strange. Maybe you should call Naruto, he will certainly be able to light up your mood."

Sakura smiled evilly as if the raven had said something wrong. "O, you don't know? Naruto isn't here."

Sasuke almost rose from his chair. 'Naruto… isn't here?'

"Where is he?" he asked trying to keep his calm.

The pink haired girl smirked. "I really wouldn't know."

'That bitch is lying, I'm sure of it.' Sasuke gritted his teeth together in irritation. He had so longed to see Naruto back, and since that asshole of this morning had remarked that boys were allowed to try the shoe too, he had hoped that this would be a marvellous excuse to take Naruto away too.

But he had limited time for every house, Shikamaru had kept the time in eye.

'I need to find him…and fast.'

-

-

After excusing herself to her mother, Ino had quickly shoved Karin and Tenten in the kitchen.

"Girls, we need to talk!" Ino said almost panicking.

"Chill Ino, what's up?" Karin tapped soothingly on the blonde's back seeing as how hard she was worrying.

"It's Naruto."

Tenten ears perked up at the hearing of the name. "What's up with him?"

"Did you notice that he isn't right here at the moment, even when he really wanted to meet Sasuke? I bet that it isn't his shyness that caused his absence."

That left the two brunettes thinking. "What would be the cause of that?"

"Sakura."

"What? But how?" Karin and Tenten said almost in unison.

Ino looked quickly behind to see if no one was eavesdropping. "I don't know. But could you please go check around her room?"

Both maids stared surprised at the blonde.

"What?" she asked not really comfortable under the gazes.

Karin giggled. "I never thought that there could come anything smart out your mouth."

Ino eyes widened surprised. "What?"

"You always used to act so dumb." Karin and Tenten both snickered. "Who would ever had thought that you could think of something like a complot?"

Ino quirked her eyebrow. "How did I acted dumb?"

"Well let's see." Tenten held her hand to count on her fingers said stupidities of Ino. "You believed for a long time that Naruto was a real girl, even after you had lived with him for 4 years. You thought that fairies did exist and everyone that would said otherwise would be severely punished by your dear Mother. Even now you actually listen to Karin's loon ideas…"

"Those are not loon ideas! They could change the world!" Karin had stopped with snickering and huffed angrily at the other girl.

"Sure they will. Now go find some snake to bite you, if you are lucky it will only paralyze you."

Ino had blushed hearing her stupidities but was at the moment the only one that actually remembered the real cause why they were in the kitchen.

"Girls, could you please go check for Naruto…"

Both maids felt ashamed of forgetting their friend. "Sorry, we will go right away!"

And with that, they ran quickly upstairs in search for their friend.

Ino smiled nervously, hoping that they would succeed into finding Naruto, and she went back to the dining room where everyone else was.

"Honey, did you found some tea?" Kyuubi asked her daughter.

Ino blinked confused. "Which tea?"

"You said earlier that you wanted to get some tea for our Prince. Did you get it?"

Ino thought for a moment before realising her mistake. She placed her hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll be right back!" she ran back to the kitchen blushing.

Kyuubi sighed. "Poor girl, she's so forgetful sometimes."

But no one actually had listened to her; the servants were already gone back to their shifts and Sakura and Sasuke were glaring at each other while bickering over one subject: Naruto.

-

-

"Tenten, do you think we should knock?"

"Karin, do you realise how stupid this question actually sounds?"

Karin pouted enervated. It was true that Sakura wasn't in there at the moment, but it was just that…well…she usually always knocked on the door, it was like an automatism!

Tenten rolled her eyes and grabbed for the door clink, but as soon as she reached it she hesitated. Karin knew why she did that.

The raven haired girl smirked victoriously. "I bet you want to knock the door too."

Tenten grumbled and grasped the clink. With a defiant look in her eyes she jerked the door open.

Tenten wanted to smirk at the other maid to show that at least she had dared to open the door, but Karin didn't looked at her. Instead, the girl was looking with wide open eyes, shocked, towards Sakura's bed. Tenten turned her head around to see what the hell could have brought the raven in such a state and gasped at what she saw too: there, on Sakura's bed, laid Naruto. The boy was unconscious and bound with his wrists against the bedpost.

"Oh my God!" Karin exclaimed. "What happened to him?!"

"No time to ask questions, we need to help him."

The girls ran inside the room to help the blonde laying on the bed but before they could reach it, the door was being slammed shut behind them. Startled, they looked behind them, gasping in fear.

"Kimimaro! What the hell are you doing?!"

The white haired man advanced towards the two girls. "I would love it if you kept your mouths shut. You don't want to wake up Naruto, do you?"

Tenten gulped and glanced quickly at Karin, who seemed frozen by fear. Tenten knew they had to do something very quickly or else they would not make it in time before Sasuke left.

"Karin, listen well, I have a plan." She whispered only hard enough so that only Karin could hear.

Karin cast a side away glance to show that she was listening.

"Karin, while I distract him, you run away and get some help, ok?"

The raven gulped, but nodded anyway.

"On my mark…NOW!" at this mark, Tenten ran towards Kimimaro to tackle him in the middle while Karin aimed for the shut door besides the man.

Luckily for them, the brunette's plan had worked and Kimimaro was now on the ground straddled by Tenten while Karin had succeeded to escape.

Kimimaro, of course, pushed Tenten violently away making the girl bump her head harshly against the floor. The poor girl fainted.

Karin shrieked in fear while running away. She had to find help! Heading for the dining room, the girl ran literally for her life. But it seemed like Kimimaro was catching up with her.

Before she actually could brace herself for it, she felt a fist coming down on her head. The raven felled on the floor her glasses falling of the bridge off her nose. She was afraid of what could come next, Kimimaro was coming closer and she couldn't see a damn without her spectacles.

A crushing sound told her that she could leave her spectacles, they were forlorn. Scrambling up in high speed, she tried to run away but bumped into a firm chest.

"Let me go, you freak!" she screamed while trashing as the male had grasped her.

"Karin, you don't know how I offended I feel now. I have feelings too, you know." Karin calmed immediately down when hearing the low irritating voice of the male in front of her.

"Suigetsu, is that you…?"

The servant didn't answered, he was too busy glaring at Kimimaro.

"I bet you are the reason she is running half blind through the halls, right?" he more stated then asked at the menacing looking man.

Suigetsu bent a bit down whispering some words in Karin's ear on which the girl immediately shakily nodded.

Not long after he had whispered, the silver-haired servant dashed towards the other male, punching him right into the face.

Not having suspected the punch, Kimimaro went flying through the hall, bumping violently his head against a wall. He opened his eyes again, ready to strike back, he noticed that Karin had disappeared.

The man growled, already heading to Sakura's room where he knew the raven girl had ran to but was stopped by another punch, courtesy of Suigetsu.

"Don't even think about chasing her, you still have to entertain me." Suigetsu grinned at the other making the other male growl again.

"Out of my way." He gritted his teeth together seeing the grinning servant blocking his path.

"No, you'll have to fight with me if you want to pass."

"As you wish, kid."

Kimimaro ran towards Suigetsu, his fists already balled.

"You will get your fight!"

-

-

Prince Sasuke stared fearfully at Shikamaru who had entered the room to announce they had to leave.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, but we already have overreached the maximal amount of time we are allowed to visit a house. We can't wait a minute longer." Shikamaru sighed and muttered a 'troublesome' while waiting on Sasuke in the room.

Sakura smiled evilly. "What a pity, you didn't even got the chance to see our beloved Naruto."

"You shut up, wench." The raven was pissed of, he had wanted to stay there waiting for his blonde angel, but Shikamaru was strict with the rules and urged him to go outside.

"Why, Sasuke, such foul language." The pink haired lady's comments only made Sasuke fuming more.

Sakura smirked. "Well, since the shoe fitted nor I, nor Ino and Naruto isn't here, I guess it means that you have to leave, aren't I right sir Shikamaru?"

The pineapple head only nodded. "How much I hate to say it, the Lady is right. You have no choice Sasuke."

Shikamaru had already went outside to the waiting carriage, taking with him the glass shoe.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he had no choice, and left too.

Sakura almost jumped in joy when she heard the entrance door close, she was however distracted when she heard people yelling on the stairs.

"Quick, Naruto, the Prince is going to leave!"

Sakura quirked her pink brow in confusion.

'Naruto? What is Naruto doing outside of my bedroom?'

She walked to the stairs just in time to block the path of two maids and Naruto, who were running towards the carriage. The three servants' eyes widened at the sight of the Lady.

"Going somewhere?" she inquired smoothly, an evil smile lingering on her lips.

Naruto gulped but tried however to gather enough courage to talk to his stepsister.

"P-please, Sakura, l-let me go…"

The girl stared at the blonde for a long while. She stared him right in the eyes, seeing a glint of defiance shimmering in those bleu pools.

She snorted.

"No. I will never let you go."

"But that's unfair!" cried the blonde.

"I don't care, you are mine and no prince or king will ever take you away from me!"

Tenten could not see any of this anymore. "Lady Sakura, please, he really…"

"You," Sakura said pointing menacingly at the brunette. "you keep that trap of you shut before I fire you."

"But…!"

"Tenten." Naruto whispered. "Please don't say anything, it will only make this worse."

Unlike Karin, Tenten still wanted to protest but Karin tugged her skirt, shaking her head of 'no' that it was better to just hush.

Sakura gave a soft sigh. "Now, that's more like it. And I don't want that any of you ever get in one mile radius of that bastard Sasuke. If I happen to see that any of you has disobeyed me then I will…"

"Then what, huh?" a low voice said.

Sakura jerked around to see a sight she rather had not seen.

"You bastard, what are you still doing here?" She snarled, her voice laced with venom.

From behind of Sasuke, Ino appeared.

"I called him back, Sakura."

Sakura eyes widened and her nostrils did also, her features showing anger and hurt.

Ino didn't get intimidated by her elder sister, she even got braver. She stepped forward to face her sister.

"What you are doing to Naruto is inhuman Sakura. Even though I know your feelings for him, I can't stand immobile here, seeing you treat him like that."

The pink-haired girl snorted. "Don't you say such things when you tortured him yourself. You are not going to tell me you were a saint towards him."

Ino lowered her head. "I'm not saying that. I know I hurt him too, but I bettered myself." She lifted her head up. "Not like you, you even worsened. I wanted him to be happy for all I did to him. I wanted him to be with Sasuke." She pointed to the raven who had been listening very interested to the blonde girl.

The pink haired girl growled knowing that she was going to lose Naruto. That was until something struck her.

"And how will our dear Prince take Naruto? I remember that Naruto is still a minor, so that leaves him under mother's care." She smirked.

"And without a Royal letter stamped with from his father or the approval of mother, Naruto stays here."

Naruto grimaced hearing that and closed his eyes in despair. That until he felt a warm hand surrounding his. He reopened his eyes and saw Sasuke smiling reassuringly at him.

This didn't pleased Sakura. "And what are you doing near him, bastard? I already told you you couldn't take him away."

The raven smirked at the raging Lady. "And what if I have one of those so-called letters?"

Sakura gaped astounded. "You…you can't…"

The Prince smirk widened, he unrolled some scroll he had stuffed in his long vest. He showed the Parchment at the girl.

"But, that's the scroll from the…"

"The shoe of glass." Sasuke made her sentence for her. "So if the shoe fits him, he comes with me."

Sakura didn't gave up. "What are the odds that that shoe fits him? You don't have a guarantee!"

"I can always try." Sasuke was pretty sure that there was a great chance that the shoe would fit his blonde's foot, seeing as how ridiculous small they were.

"Shikimaru, take the shoe out, I think we still have somebody to try it."

The lazy brunette came with the shoe on a cushion thinking the whole story was getting rather troublesome. Almost reaching the Prince something unexpected happened. Shikamaru fell projecting the fragile shoe in the air before it landed on the floor shattering in tiny little pieces.

Everybody was looking astounded at the tiny pieces once representing the shoe and then at the place at where Shikamaru had fallen before their gaze landed on a leg that had been spread out. The leg of Kyuubi.

"Oh my goodness." She smiled placing her hand in front of her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't saw where I walked. I didn't do something bad, did I?"

Sakura felt like jumping, seeing how happy she was. She had won the fight! Naruto was hers and only hers!

"This can't be…" Sasuke whispered somewhat defeated. He had been so close! If the shoe had fitted Naruto, he would have gotten Naruto away of this hellhole!

"Sasuke." Naruto said. "Sasuke, I need to show you something."

Sasuke only stared at the blonde very apologetically. "I'm sorry Naruto, so very sorry."

"But Sasuke, I can help." Naruto said.

Sasuke was a bit confused and didn't answered Naruto, but Naruto just ran up the stairs.

"Just wait here Sasuke, I'll be right back!"

"Naruto you stay right here!"

Naruto flinched when he heard Sakura's voice. He looked at here as she glared at him. You stay right here or you are going to get a punishment you'll never forget." She hissed angrily.

For a moment Naruto's legs seemed to move automatically, already heading to the others downstairs, but the boy gathered all his courage and ran upstairs, disappearing into a corner.

Sakura blinked her eyes not comprehending the situation. Naruto had refused to listen to her orders, he hadn't been afraid even not by her threat. This was bad! And what was the boy doing upstairs?

Her question was answered quickly as she saw him coming back with an object between his hands: a glass shoe!

"Naruto!" Ino gasped. "Where did you got that?!"

Naruto blushed. "That's quite a story."

He directed his attention to Sasuke. "Sir-I mean- Sasuke, is this shoe good enough as replacement for the other one?"

Sasuke smiled warmly as he saw his lover hold the shoe, for him it didn't matter how the blonde got it, he was already happy to see Naruto with it.

"It will be excellent as replacement Naruto. Now, if you wouldn't mind to sit so we can try the shoe?"

Naruto grinned. "It would be my pleasure!"

Together they stepped to the dinning room installing Naruto into the large sofa. Sasuke bent on his knee and took the servant's foot. He smiled at the boy before putting the shoe on.

Once the foot was in the shoe, the entourage cheered, except for Kyuubi and Sakura. Kyuubi was fuming at the two lovers who at this point were hugging each other.

Sakura just cried…

-

-

"So if I understood well, you were actually that girl on the ball and that's the reason why you have the shoe?"

Sasuke quirked his brow at Naruto who at the moment was surrounded by maids, who were taking his measures.

The servants of the Royal castle were preparing the Kingdom for the marriage between the two and Sasuke had ordered to make for the blonde gorgeous robes.

"Yes, my fairy god mother helped m -Aouch!" Naruto rubbed his hip that had been stitched by a needle of one of the maids.

The Prince chuckled as the girl apologized to Naruto who still fervently rubbed his hip.

He jerked his head towards the exit of his bedroom, motioning that they could leave.

He then silently approached his prey as it was still trying to sooth his pain away and then without warning, he grabbed the blond by his hips, pulling the blonde's back against his own chest.

Naruto yelped in surprise forgetting the minor pain in his hip.

"Tell me then." Sasuke murmured against his neck. "What did we do on the ball."

Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure, almost purring. "I remember you saved me from those guards. And at first I didn't liked you."

Sasuke stopped abruptly with his ministrations. "What?"

"You were a bastard, you insulted me, you called me a dead last!"

"I always have been like that." Sasuke retorted.

"Well, I like you much more when you don't act like a complete bastard!" Naruto sighed. "Besides, you were much gentler after that."

Sasuke smirked. "I was?"

Naruto gazed dreamingly at the bed of Sasuke thinking back about that day. "You were. I remember that you showed me that place on the roof and you even learned me to dance. You really were cha-aah." Naruto moaned as Sasuke nipped at the juncture of the blonde's neck and shoulder.

"You're using past tense love. Aren't I still charming?"

The blonde shivered as the Prince breathed on him. He desperately tried to keep his attention on the bed in front of him to talk without constantly getting distracted by the raven's love ministrations.

"You are…ah…still charming."

The Prince smirked against the blonde's skin noticing where the boy's gaze was on.

"Go on Naruto-dear."

"I-I liked it when…nnn… we talked and…mmm…when you said sweet things."

"You did?" Sasuke led Naruto silently towards the bed without the blonde noticing.

"Yes…" Naruto breathed out, though it wasn't sure if it was an answer on the Prince's question or just the fact that he enjoyed Sasuke's kisses.

Finally arrived at the large bed, Naruto was pushed gently in the bed. The blonde blinked since he never had remarked they actually started moving towards the bed. He suddenly blushed into a tomato red shade when the Prince straddled him.

Sasuke lowered his head down towards the younger one's neck before continuing making love marks.

"S-sasuke, I don't think it's a good idea to do…that before the wedding!" Naruto warned the Prince. Naruto didn't wanted to be full of marks when he had to put on his wedding robes, he knew how of a pervert the Prince was when it came down to Naruto. Everybody would see how the Prince would have taken care of his love. Oh, the shame!

Sasuke just continued. "I don't care." He said between his bites.

Without warning, Naruto pushed the Prince of him so that his Royal butt bumped on the ground.

"Well, I do care! It's my neck they are going to see, not yours."

The raven sighed and stood back up on his feet.

"Ok, all right Naruto, I will not touch you before the wedding. But…!"

The younger one gulped, he didn't liked the sound of that but. "But?"

Sasuke once again came closer to the blonde and whispered huskily in his ear.

"But after our wedding night, I'll make you scream so hard that everybody in the Kingdom will know you are mine."

A shiver of excitation ran over Naruto's spine. He wanted to answer back but he was interrupted when somebody knocked on the massive wooden door of the bedroom.

With a last smirk to the blonde Sasuke headed for the door, opening it to reveal Shikamaru in front of it.

"Sasuke, there is some lady for Naruto downstairs. She said she wants to talk to him in private."

Sasuke jerked his head to look at Naruto. "Naruto, did you know something about a lady coming for you?"

Naruto shook his head in response. "Nobody told me they would come and visit me. Maybe it's Tenten, or Karin!"

The boy sprang up on his feet and ran outside the room already heading downstairs.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke growled irritated as he chased after his lover.

Shikamaru just watched the scene, looking at how they all passed by before entering in the chamber of Sasuke. He walked to the bed and eyed it suspiciously searching for any marks that could show that some 'activities' had been done on the bed.

But he discovered none, so he happily plopped down on it muttering something about 'too soft mattresses'.

-

-

Naruto spurted to the entrance of the castle, not paying attention to by passers. He had lost Sasuke without knowing and he had bumped into few maids and servants, but had kept running. While running through the castle, he started to remember some things of that night, that night he was a girl.

He remembered the stairs that led to the roof, how he had complained about those. He also remembered the stairs at the entrance of the castle, where had lost his shoe.

But the thing that brought him the most nostalgia was the red-eyed woman at the entrance.

"Aunt Kurenai!" Naruto gasped.

Hearing her name, Kurenai turned around to face the boy before shouting a happy shriek. "Naruto, sweetie! How are you doing?"

The boy ran towards the lady and jumped on her for a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" he said grinning.

The raven lady patted on her godson's golden locks also grinning a bit.

"My Naruto, don't need to thank. I'm here to help you, right?"

"But I have to thank you anyway, without you I wouldn't be this happy! But Aunt Kurenai, not to be rude, but why are you visiting me?"

Kurenai sighed and her smile disappeared. "I'm here for a quite important matter pumpkin. It's about ancient relatives and so."

"Ancient relatives?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Say to the Prince that you'll leave for a while. I have already readied a carriage." She motioned at a vehicle that seemed to have plopped out of nowhere.

"My glass carriage!"

Kurenai smiled a bit. "I'm glad you recognised it."

"Naruto…"

Both Naruto and Kurenai jerked their heads to see Sasuke standing on top of the stairs, staring in awe at the glass vehicle.

"Oh, listen up Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "I'm going for a stroll, I will be right back!"

He quickly jumped in the carriage with Kurenai on his heels, and before Sasuke could even protest the two of them had already left.

The raven Prince blinked his eyes as the two waved and grinned at him through the glass carriage..

"Weird…"

-

-

The carriage had arrived at it's destination, namely: Uzumaki Manor.

"Aunt Kurenai, why did we came here?" Naruto somehow felt himself getting uncomfortable.

The woman stepped out of the carriage. "We need to see some people."

Naruto followed her closely feeling shivers getting up his spine, he hadn't even noticed when Kurenai had stopped. He looked to see for what they had stopped and nearly cried what he saw.

There, in front of him, were his parents' graves.

"Damn, I totally forgot about them… Is it because of that that you brought me here." He looked again at the raven woman just to see that she wasn't there anymore.

"Aunt Kurenai?"

He looked around confused. 'The hell did she go?'

"Naruto, is that you…?" a soft voice almost whispered.

It didn't matter how soft the voice was, Naruto flinched anyway just by hearing it. He slowly turned his head around and saw none other than Sakura coming.

She had her favourite pink gown on that matched her hair, but the girl herself looked like trash. There were stains everywhere on her dress, her hair was not combed and she looked like she had cried for hours.

The blonde quickly stood up already planning to leave but Sakura had grasped his arm.

"Please Naruto, don't go away, don't leave me here. Please Naruto!" the girl sounded desperate and she looked on the verge of crying.

"I beg you Naruto, don't go, I'll do everything but don't go…"

They remained a long while like that, Sakura sobbing and Naruto just gazing uncomfortable at the two graves. The long silence had made Sakura acting somewhat calmer.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered hoarsely, finally understanding that Naruto would leave anyway. "Naruto, would you mind doing one last thing for me?"

The blonde looked silently at the pink haired girl as she was still holding his arm thightly. He nodded his head at her question.

"Would you… would you mind if I kissed you?"

Naruto didn't believe what he heard. After all this time she still didn't understood? Naruto didn't love her, how many hints did he had to give her?

"I know you hate me, you despise me. You may not forgive me, or for that matter not want to forgive me." She sighed miserably. "You don't have to forgive, you may hate me."

"But why, still, do you want to kiss me?" Naruto said talking for the first time since they saw each other. "If you know that I hate you, why the hell would you still kiss me?"

Sakura gazed gently in the blonde's eyes making him shut at once.

"Because I really love Naruto. I always did. And now that you aren't here anymore, I just can't forget you. I wanted to feel you one more time, I hoped that would cut of this torture I live everyday. Please let me kiss you, only for this time…"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, silently accepting the girl's pleas. He wasn't surprised to feel Sakura's soft lips on his, and he wasn't surprised to feel her cold hands on his cheeks.

But he was surprised to feel that the kiss was a very soft one, expressing an emotion he never would have thought possible from the girl: love.

When the kiss ended he reopened his eyes to see the girl smiling, smiling with tears at the rim of her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto…"

She turned around heading back for the mansion until Naruto suddenly remembered something very important.

"Sakura."

Said girl stopped in her tracks and looked at the blonde.

"Sakura, would you mind telling everybody that they are welcome at our wedding?"

The girl nodded. "I shall tell them."

But before she could go back Naruto grasped her shoulder.

"You are welcome too Sakura."

"…Thank you Naruto…" the pink haired lady hugged her stepbrother. "Thank you."

-

-

Naruto and Sasuke married soon after that encounter, after Sasuke finally believed that Naruto had been that girl at the ball. The boys had some difficulties since the law didn't quite permitted their marriage, but somehow Itachi became King and thought it would be fun to let them marry against the wishes of the council. He actually hoped to piss off the council of Konoha.

The wedding was fantastic, everybody was there, everybody except Kyuubi that is. She was still brooding alone left with Kimimaro in her manor with no servants as they were all gone to the wedding.

Sasuke and Sakura had still a problem looking at each other, but they managed to survive each other presence. Kiba, Suigetsu, Tenten, Chouji and Karin had a great time with their friend and Ino had taken a certain liking in Shikimaru, which the boy described as 'troublesome'.

The pair got a lot of marvelous presents but the one that Naruto loved the most was the glass carriage from his godmother. They could stuff half of Sasuke's room with all the presents they got.

At some point Karin got some fantastic idea. She proposed that Naruto threw his flower bouquet and that the one who caught it would be the next one who would wed.

Of course everybody laughed at the foolish idea, but that was until Naruto actually threw the bouquet and that everybody fought to get to the white flowers.

They landed on the lap of the King, Itachi. He quirked an eyebrow and sighed as he saw the envious look in a lot of girls' gazes.

When everybody wanted to fix their eyes on the groom and his bride again they noticed they weren't there anymore.

-

-

"Remember your promise, love?" The Prince said while kissing the neck of his blonde lovingly.

The blonde moaned into response, making the raven smirk and push his love in the Royal bed covered with rose petals. The kisses turned into soft bites and the Uchiha's hands were now roaming over his love's chest.

Naruto whimpered and his whimpers turned slowly into moans, soft at first but getting louder at each touch of Sasuke.

Somewhere along the lines, Sasuke had taken off al of Naruto's robes revealing him entirely. The Prince smirked already thinking about the delicious screams his bride would produce for him. He imagined that he would love to hear those delightful sounds forever.He would love to hear them for the rest of his life.

He was sure he would live his life happily ever after, with his love besides him.

-------

"...You got to be kidding me... Where the hell is that lemon?!" Suigetsu fumed as he read that open ending. "It just can't be!"

"What lemon? What can't be?"

The silver-head turned startled around to see that Sasuke came entering into their hideout.

"Euh, I said that euhm, that demon Itachi is nowhere to be found and that that couldn't be." Suigetsu quickly improvised.

Sasuke quirked his brow. "I'm pretty sure you said lemon."

"I didn't"

"You did."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm sure I didn't."

"You're lying. You did."

"..."

"...?"

"…Who we're talking about?"

Sasuke shook irritated his head. "Never mind. And did you found something about my brother?"

"He could be a King, for all I know."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you today?"

The silver head rubbed his head sheepishly. "I wouldn't know."

That was until Sasuke's eyes fell on the bright orange covers of the books. Suigetsu noticed this and jumped on the novels like they could vanish each moment.

The raven stood still blinking disturbed at the display. "Do I actually want to know what there is written within those?"

"No you don't!" Suigetsu replied too eager.

Sasuke found it wise to not say anything about it. "Whatever. I'll go further investigating."

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What is that Naruto like?"

Sasuke stiffened. "What…?"

"I asked what is…"

"Why do you ask?!"

Though Suigetsu could only see Sasuke's back, he felt a murdering aura coming from the ninja.

"You know what, Sasuke? Try to pretend like I never asked anything." And with that, the silver-haired ran for his life, trying to outrun the raging raven pursuing him with a katana.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and I already can tell you that the next story will go about the Puss in Boots.**

Review!

**X-Samantai-X**


	4. Fox in Boots

**Sweethearts!**

**It has been a while!**

**How are you doing? I'm not really doing well at the moment, I'm somewhat enervated at the moment...**

**Why? Well because I noticed that in all my stories the small lines, - - - those, I used to put between scene changes are gone! And I don't have those** **documents in my computer or on fanfiction anymore! And I'm just too damn lazy to copy and paste from my original stories...**

**Well, anyway, I won't bug yo anymore. Here is your long awaited story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the original story of Puss in Boots.**

**Warning: a somewhat lemon/ un-betaed.**

* * *

_**Story III: Puss in Boots**_

It was early in the morning and no one in Konoha was awaken. Except for the delivery man that is.

And a certain girl knew that.

That is why early in the morning Hyuuga Hinata left the Hyuuga estate o go to the librarian.

A bit agitated, she walked fast towards the small book shop hoping that her prized little book had finally arrived.

Once she arrived at the book shop, her heart fluttered from excitement. Icha Icha fairytales, the new volume, was finally there. And this time, a small plush booted fox was included as a bonus for only 100 ryo extra! That was a nice deal, that little fox did look cute with his boots and hat.

Hinata shyly grabbed one of the bright orange covered books and embarrassedly gave it at the store clerk.

Who would actually have thought that the shy Hyuuga girl would buy such a perverted book?

At first, the lilac-eyed girl hadn't found herself interested into purchasing such pulp literature, but Ino and Sakura were talking so much about it that they had eventually convinced her to try out the first volume.

By reading the small books, one could see the girl blush into a shade of red never seen on her. And since she started reading the small booklets, she quickly forgot her huge crush on the Uzumaki boy and now dearly believed that one day the Uchiha would take Naruto with him.

The thought only made her blush!

She quickly left he store after paying for he newly acquired book and plush fox. On her way outside she passed Tenten. The brunette saw the book Hinata was holding and grinned at the raven girl, who blushed in return. Cold it be possible that Tenten was reading these series too? The weapon girl was heading towards the orange pile of books…

Once she finally arrived home without being noticed, she let her fall down, clutching her fox plush tightly and she opened the cover to start to read the new story:

Fox in boots.

Page 1.

Xxxxx

Once upon a time, in a country far from ours, there was an old man who had 3 sons. The man was pretty old and knew he would die soon, so one day, he called his sons around him.

"Boys," he said. "I soon will die and I have only three things left. I want you to share those things equally after my dead."

His sons nodded and soon after he uttered his words, he died. On the burial of the man, named Sarutobi, the three boys mourned. Once they were back at their home, the eldest decided that it was time to share the last remaining goods of their deceased father.

"Brothers, you know all well that father wanted us to share the goods equally, but after I saw the goods, I fear it's impossible to share them equally. Our father left us his windmill, his mule and his fox."

The other boys groaned as they actually knew what was coming next.

"And since I'm the eldest, I decided that I am the first one that has to choose. That's only fair since I was born first."

"Wait a minute Kiba! That's not fair at all! You only want to choose first because you want to pick out the best!"

"Shut up Naruto, you don't have the right to talk like this to your elders. You are the youngest so don't try to oppose me. Besides, Chouji doesn't seem to disagree."

Sadly for Naruto, his chubby brother Chouji was not really the sharpest tool in the shed and he only nodded. The blonde sighed and gave up, fighting Kiba wouldn't help a bit since the elder brunette would win and he would risk to loose his part of the heritage to Kiba.

The share went so: Kiba got the mill and since the mill was attached to the house, he also got the house. Chouji choose the mule since it would be very easy to travel around with it. Naruto had no other choice than to take the fox.

The eldest brunet was kind enough to let his two younger siblings stay until the next morning, but after that he had told them clearly to never come back.

Xxxxx

The next morning, Chouji was the first to wake up. The chubby boy had been sneaky and had stolen all the good food that had remained in the house before leaving silently with his ass. When Naruto woke up, he found nothing else than a loaf of old (and hard) bread in the cupboard.

Sighing angrily, he called his fox and left the house before Kiba would wake up and decide that he would keep the fox anyway.

The fox immediately followed Naruto, knowing that he was his new master and together they left their house giving it one last glance.

Xxxxx

The duo had stepped for some hours until they both were out of town. The blonde's stomach started to rumble and he took the loaf of bread out of his knapsack which he had filled with some belongings and little money.

He sat down on a nearby stump of a tree. He was just planning to chomp of a piece of it when he was confronted with the begging look of the pet.

"God damn it, I'm hungry too, you know." Naruto snapped at his pet.

The fox kept on looking at the boy knowing he would succumb sooner or later, and he was right. Naruto sighed and tossed the piece of bread.

"You can have it. I will try to find a job in Konaha to pay myself a meal…"

The animal gulped the bread down his throat.

"Well boy, with such an attitude, people will only make profit out of you. You couldn't even counter my look."

"That's easy for you to say, you are an animal, you can do whatever you…WHY THE HELL DID YOU TALKED?!" Naruto fell off the stump in pure shock. "You're a fox, an animal, you aren't supposed to talk!"

"So?" The fox seemed rather indifferent with that.

"So what?! You talked! Foxes don't talk, unless…!" The blonde narrowed his eyelids as the fox quirked his brow. "Unless, you're a witch!"

"Or a really intelligent fox that has found a way to speak your language." The orange-furred added.

"So what Naruto. I can talk, big deal, it's not like I will enchant you or something stupid like that."

Naruto seemed to realise that his pet wouldn't hurt him. "But how come you never talked before? We could have been rich."

"Yes, you could have been rich. But what about me? Do you think I would love to be a fair attraction?" the fox snorted. "For your information, I am a fox, not a dog. I may have lived with humans for a large part of my live but that doesn't mean I'm ready to give the little that is left of my freedom."

"Ow…I'm sorry…I didn't knew-"

"Don't push it too far, kit. We have to think about the future now and make money fast."

Naruto's grumbling stomach was clearly on the same side as the fox.

"I was already planning to get a job once we arrived in Konoha, I think I will find work easily once there."

The fox once again quirked his brow. "You really think that? I wouldn't be so sure of that because, correct me if I'm wrong, back at home you weren't even strong enough to carry a bag of flour."

"Don't make me regret I chose you…"

The fox smirked. "You chose me? Now that, my friend, is worth a laughter. I do recall that you had no choice left"

The blonde gritted his teeth in annoyance since he knew that the animal was right, he hadn't had a choice. "Shut up, fox!"

The smirk on the canine disappeared. "I do have a name and I demand you to use it."

"Since when did you had a name?"

"Don't tell me you don't know it…"

But it didn't matter how hard the blonde thought, he just couldn't remember.

"Dang, I didn't even knew we named you…"

"Retard! How can you not remember after all those years?!" the fox was kind of angry right now; for him, forgetting names was equal to disrespect.

But on the other hand, Naruto felt threatened by his pet yelling at him and decided he wouldn't let himself being scold by him.

"You know, fur coat, instead of yelling you could instantly tell me your name so we can get over it!"

The fox wanted to yell back but restrained himself. If he would continue to argue like this with old Sarutobi's dumbest son, that would mean he would have the same intellect as him, and that was something he rather avoided. He would not stoop on the same level as that kid.

"It's Kyuubi, you tart!"

The blonde however, found that it was a rather funny name, and didn't was ashamed to giggle pretty loud. "Kyuubi? What kind of lame name is that? I pity you. Which old geezer could possibly…"

"Your father named me like this."

Naruto blinked his eyes. "Really, I always knew he had some great imagination! Off course I would never say something bad about the old man, his ghost could be hearing me and then he would haunt me, and then he would kick me like back then and then he would…" he quickly changed his sentence.

"Naruto." Kyuubi rubbed his temples with his front paws as he was standing on his hind legs. "In the name of the Lord, shut up."

Naruto was kind of offended, he was being told by an animal to shut up. But he didn't let this happen like this, oh no!

During their travel to Konoha, the blonde kept on bugging the poor fox, who by now thought that his head would explode. But wise as the animal was, he didn't respond. Naruto grinned triumphantly as if he had won some war and hummed happily.

'At least it's better than when he yells.' Kyuubi thought miserably as the other boy hummed a melody.

It didn't took long before the both of them arrived at the gates of Konoha. Kyuubi decided to leave Naruto for the day alone. He wouldn't need the fox to find a job, right?

"Listen up brat." Kyuubi motioned for the blond to come.

"I'm not a brat!"

"I don't care and it doesn't matter! You only have to listen."

Naruto huffed but nodded.

"Ok, Naruto, when you are in town, be sure you find a job that pays you well for at least a week. Usually I wouldn't let you wander around, but I need to do things myself."

Naruto quirked his yellow brow ready to ask a question, but when he opened his mouth, Kyuubi cut him to it.

"Don't bother asking, you wouldn't understand."

"But-"

Before Naruto could even pronounce another word, the fox was gone. He had left Naruto somewhat confused.

Naruto turned around and huffed again, while walking through the gates of Konoha.

'Great pet is he, commanding me around. It should be the other way around."

While musing about what job he could find he marched on the marketplace when his stomach gave a loud groan.

Crap, he totally forgot about his empty stomach! But Naruto suddenly remembered the little money in his pocket he had snatched from Kiba before leaving. He could buy food with it!

He dug his hand in his knapsack searching for the small copper coins he had thrown in it this morning, all the while imagining what he could buy.

'Maybe I could buy some noodles, I do love noodles!' the blonde grinned happily searching through his bag. But after searching a while, he didn't felt any coins against his fingers and he searched more thoroughly while looking in the bag. But it was useless, the coins were lost.

"But how…?" he murmured quietly. He slightly began to panic. How was he supposed to eat?! He couldn't find a job without a full stomach, right?!

'Damn…' he inwardly sulked. He had no choice, he had to get a job no matter what.

"Hey you there." A bot so far of voice said. "Why would a cute kid like you look so depressed? I think you would look gorgeous if you would change that frown into a smile."

Naruto turned around to meet the voice that had addressed him, ready to punch the guy (the voice was rather low) who had dared to call him cute. His punch however was caught in a firm grip, and it didn't seem like the guy would loosen his grip around the blonde's wrist.

The blonde growled annoyed and faced the guy. The man had a really pale skin and long almost black hair. Naruto also noticed that he possessed lilac eyes, almost white ones, and those eyes were actually the reason he forgot why he had wanted to punch the brunet in the first place.

The man chuckled. "You really are cute."

Oh yeah, there was his reason again.

"Stop calling me cute, you bastard!"

"Then stop acting cute." The other one merely answered.

The blonde was really enervated but didn't know what to say at the now smirking bastard. He pulled violently his wrist away from the grasp of the other male and bent over pick up his knapsack.

"Bug off!" he snapped at the brunet. "I have some stuff to do!"

But apparently the male didn't 'bugged off' as he tossed an arm around the neck of the blond.

"I pray you to tell me what you're doing, maybe I could help you."

Oh, wasn't he wicked…

Naruto groaned in irritation and planted his palm on his face letting it glide slowly down. Naruto had already figured out that the queer wouldn't let him go as long as he had a reason to bug him. And so he thought, if he told him just what he was doing, the brunet wouldn't have any reason to bug him, right?

"I doubt you could actually help me, but if you insist to know, I'm looking for a job! Now if you excuse me…" The whiskered boy was ready to leave when the other male caught his arm and stopped him from walking any further.

"Oh, but I can help you! I just need somebody for some special stuff, you see." The boy pulled Naruto closer and stared into the blonde's eyes. This intimidated the blonde a lot so he found it wise to not make any snide remarks.

The brunet however continued. "I actually even believe that you would be perfect for the job."

The last word the man pronounced caught the peasant's attention. A job…

"A job? Really? What job?!" he asked eagerly, al his rage from earlier forgotten as he grinned broadly.

The brunet suddenly smirked in a mischievous way. "If you are interested, just follow me."

Though Naruto had absolutely no idea what his job was, he still followed the other man. That was until something occurred to him.

"Say sir?" he asked with an adorable face, to the opinion of the unknown male and some other males on the marketplace. "How should I call you?"

The brunet smiled and patted on the boy's golden locks. "You may call me Neji. I'm known as Sir Neji, the most trusted of King's Sasuke Knights."

Naruto grinned. "Then you may call me Naruto. Just Naruto without 'sir'."

Sir Neji felt his face warm up; wasn't that just an adorable sight?

Xxxxx

While Naruto was found himself being lucky with his new job, Kyuubi had some problems. It didn't started all bad, it actually had started quite good. The sly fox had crept through some bushes into some sort of hunting ground. But not any hunting ground, oh no!

Kyuubi was going to steal some delicious fat rabbits from the old warlock: Orochimaru.

But why didn't he want to steal the bunnies elsewhere? Well, word did his round that the warlock's bunnies were as big as lambs. Their flesh were also delicious and anyone who would ever taste of this, would never taste anything better than that.

And Kyuubi knew word was true; he had bitten a rabbit to death.

Kyuubi licked the delicious tasting blood of his muzzle, savouring every droplet of it.

Boy, would he miss the bunny once he had delivered it to the King himself!

And yes, Kyuubi had planned to give the flesh to the King as some present in order to get some gold coins. With some luck he could even be promoted as one of the King hunters! Sure he would be very important, after all, it wasn't everyday that you had the chance to meet a speaking fox.

But then, the furry animal realized that he could even get more coins if he captured a second rabbit! Well, the more coins, the better. After placing the dead bunny safely outside the gardens of the warlock, he came back to catch the second beast.

But he just had laid a paw on the warlock's ground when he heard yelling.

"Get the guns! I've found a stray fox!"

Startled, Kyuubi turned around to see just in time that a man with glasses and white hair was pointing a large hunting gun on him. The animal didn't need a lot of time to figure out what would happen next.

"Shoot him, before he gets one of Master Orochimaru's prized animals!" the white-haired gamekeeper shouted.

Apparently, he wasn't alone.

The fox ran for his life, literally, and before the other gamekeepers could properly aim on the beast, he had fled already through the hay.

He grabbed the bag with the white bunny and leapt as fast as he could on his two hind legs.

It was only after he had almost reached the city Naruto had entered that he had dared to stop running.

Man, this wasn't one of his better ideas. And he had to get ridden of that image of stray fox, or else there was more chance for him to get shot.

But how would he actually loose that image…?

And as if someone had heard his pleas, a travelling merchant came outside of the town, carrying his merchandise in large bags.

The man looked like he sold his ware rather well since he wore an expensive looking hat. His clothes didn't seemed like regular peasant clothes either. But it were the boots that attracted the most the attention of Kyuubi; they had the perfect brown colour, the golden buckles were shining as if they had just been polished and on top of that, there was a tiny pattern on it, tiny little swirls were adorning the pair of boots.

Kyuubi approached the man on his hind legs.

"Excuse me sir, how much do you ask for those boots?"

It was not until after he had asked it that the fox realised his mistake; he had talked in front of a complete stranger!

The stranger however, didn't seem to notice that he was talking to a fox. He just continued smoking the cigarette he had and scratched his beard as if he was thinking.

"Well, they weren't cheap, I can tell you that." He said rather indifferently. "I don't know if you could actually even come to half the price I paid for them."

The merchant noticed though how Kyuubi couldn't keep his eyes of the boots. The man groaned, and bent down starting the unbuckle the small belts on the boots.

"Show me how much you have." He said to the fox.

Kyuubi complied and grabbed some coins he had hidden in a pouch around his neck. The pouch was actually completely invisible for anybody since it was perfectly hidden in the great white fluff on the fox's chest.

The black-bearded man sighed miserably as he saw the few coins between the animal's paws.

"Is that all you got?" he asked rather hopefully.

Kyuubi's ears flattened a bit, but then he remembered something; that morning, before he had left Naruto, he had stolen Naruto's money to make sure that the blond would actually search for a job and not slack off.

Well, the blonde wouldn't have some food today, but the fox knew it was for the right cause, right?

He grabbed the sack with the bunny and grasped after the coins who, by luck, weren't full of the rabbit's blood.

His ears still flattened, he shuffled slowly towards the man and showed him the little coins he had found.

The man didn't seemed pleased as he sighed loudly. But then he sat down on the ground and removed his boots fully.

"I do not know why I'm doing this, believe me…"

Kyuubi's ears straightened. "You mean, you're going to give those boots to me?"

"I'm not giving them to you Fox." He said making Kyuubi realize that the man had knew it that he was talking to an animal. " You are going to pay me with what you've got."

As soon said, soon done and Kyuubi stood in the boots beaming at the man, while the man, now in a pair of regular boots, muttered under his breath where the charity had come from.

But the man had noticed that the boots were too large for such a small fox as Kyuubi.

"C'mere" he said calling the fox.

On his way to the merchant, Kyuubi also realised that those were too big after almost tripping. The man searched through his bags after something and it didn't took long before he had found it.

"Here." He said tossing a fancy looking chord towards the fox. Kyuubi caught it stealthy. He noticed the there was clip attached on each end of the chord. He instantly knew what to do. He clipped each end of the chord to each boot and he than pulled the middle of it around his neck. He than did a few steps and thank God, they stayed on his legs!

"Thank you so much!" he ran towards the man ready to hug him to show him his gratitude.

"Not yet…"

"Pardon me?" the fox stopped in his tracks.

"You're not ready yet."

"Is something missing maybe?" Kyuubi cocked his head to the side in question.

The raven didn't answered, he only grabbed his brown hat, which had a red feather on it, and threw it on Kyuubi's head.

"There you go! Now you're complete!"

Kyuubi didn't understood. "Why do you help me like this, even if I don't have enough money?"

The man threw away his cigarette away before lighting a new one. He breathed a puff of smoke out.

"My old man, God bless him, loved foxes. He did love them a lot."

"I'm sorry." Kyuubi said rather feeling guilty.

"Don't be." The bearded man said. He already started to gather his goods and was ready to leave.

"Thank you for everything mister…?" Kyuubi said suddenly realizing that he still didn't knew the other male's name.

"Asuma. Or sometimes Sarutobi, like my old man." The merchant Asuma went towards the castle of the warlock leaving the fox wide-eyed.

'Sarutobi, like his old man? But that means…!'

But before he could even blink with his eyes, the bearded man was gone. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. He wondered if the old Sarutobi had magical powers and maybe passed them on. As Kyuubi had finally understood that the man who had walked in front of him was none other than a lost son of the man. Now the he remembered, the male did looked a lot like the old monkey.

Grabbing the bag with the bunny, he went of to the palace, walking proudly and grinning on his hind legs in his brand new boots. No one would ever see him for a stray fox again!

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, Sir Neji and Naruto were at their destination; Konoha's castle. Naruto had been really impatient when he had rode on the back of Neji's horse, the poor animal would have a bad backache from all the humping, that was a fact for sure.

Naruto jumped of the stallion and ran towards the gates of the castle, impatiently waiting on Neji, who was walking calmly towards the blond.

"C'mon Neji! You're such a slowpoke!"

The brunet smirked at the cute display. He had really taken a liking into the blond boy, so it didn't really bother him when the peasant had just called him by his first name. He found it adorable.

"Don't worry little one, there is no haste."

"But I really want to start working and make a lot of money!" Naruto whined childishly.

Neji ruffled the golden locks once he had joined the boy.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms pouting his lips.

"You didn't even have told me my job. And neither if I would gain some money."

"Money you'll get for sure. Now, follow me, you are going to dress up for your job."

The Knight had extended his hand out towards Naruto to take it. The blond eyed it warily before hesitantly taking it. The Knight led the peasant in silence through some halls. There were so many corridors and they all looked so much alike. Naruto had already given up on trying to remember the path they were following.

Getting uncomfortable of the silence he decided to break it. "Say Neji, is it still far away? I'm starting to feel dizzy…"

Immediately after he had asked the question, he got pushed in some room rather harshly.

Naruto turned around somewhat irritated.

"Say, why did you do that?!"

Neji only smirked at the blonde's reaction. "Look very well around you Naruto, this will be your new working environment."

The peasant did as Neji told him and was surprised to see a huge bed in the middle of the room, surrounded by a lot of candles. He turned his head back at the brunet when he heard the door slammed shut.

Startled, Naruto began to feel slightly nervous.

"Um, Neji, w-what is my job, actually?" the boy slightly stuttered.

The Knight came closer to the blond and placed a hand on the scarred cheek of the blond.

"Starting today, you'll be my escort love."

That was when Naruto realised that something was very wrong…

Xxxxx

The first thoughts of Kyuubi after seeing the Royal castle were: 'Dang, that's one hell of house!'

He was impressed by the numerous fountains he saw, by the fresh-scenting roses, heck, even the dirt on the Royal grounds impressed him!

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he felt anxious. Maybe it was a bad idea to enter this castle, maybe he should just aim lower and go for a job as circus artist.

Shaking his head wildly to disperse the thought, he inhaled a great amount of air and with his puffy chest proudly showing, he walked on his two hind legs towards the castle doors.

He had found it rather weird that nobody stopped him, no one seemed to notice that there was a fox walking in the palace, or nobody seemed to care. He succeeded into getting to the throne room where he found King Sasuke reading some novel. He seemed rather bored.

Out of respect, Kyuubi decided to wait until The raven King would start to talk, but it seemed as if he hadn't noticed the booted fox.

Kyuubi began to get impatient and the rabbit in his sac began to get really heavy.

"Are you finally going to start talking and tell me why you are here, or do you prefer standing there, ogling me?"

Giving a yelp of surprise, Kyuubi quickly stoof proudly up, puff chest in the air. The King did act like a total bastard.

"I-I am here for the King. I mean you! Er, you Your Highness!"

"I would never have thought of that Mr. Obvious, I was already wondering why you were in the Throne room."

If the fox could have blushed, he would have done so. He thanked every God he knew for the thick fur he had covering his cheeks.

"I mean, I'm here to deliver you a present."

The raven flipped another page of his novel. "I'm listening."

"My Master sent me with a rabbit from his forest at the end of this town. I heard that those animals were very popular though rare in your country and he ought to give you one."

The King placed his bright orange novel away and looked at the animal in interest.

"Is your Master Orochimaru?"

"No, he isn't."

At that the King quirked a brow in suspicion. "Then what is you Lord's name?"

Kyuubi suddenly realised his mistake; he hadn't thought about the fact that the old warlock Orochimaru was the landlord of those forests and since the warlock wasn't his Master it meant that he was a thief.

The fox had to think fast for he had absolutely no desire to be beheaded.

"Uhm, my Master prefers to stay anonym."

"Fox, I command you to tell me your Master's name, I am your King remember? You already may be happy that I didn't kill you for witchcraft since you talk."

'Whatever asshole.' The fox thought.

He gulped uncomfortable.

"My Master is , well, he is called, erm, Cara-… Carabas!"

"Carabas?" King Sasuke quirked again a brow in question. "Is that actually a name?"

"No." The fox admitted while suddenly having an idea. "It's actually a part of his title. He is the Marquis of Carabas."

The raven put the novel on a small table next to his throne and seemed to be contemplating something. The poor animal's heart bumped very hard in his chest as he was really nervous for the King's words.

Finally, King Sasuke talked.

"All right then. You can send your Master, the Marquis of Carabas, my thanks. When you will get outside, my minister of economics, Iruka, will give you my present, you will recognise him by his wide scar over his nose."

The red furred animal bowed deeply, taking of his hat. "Thank you kindly Your Majesty."

"Oh, and tell your Master I'd like to see him."

"P-pardon me Your Highness?" The fox hoped he had misheard something.

"Tell him that I am planning to visit him sometime. Perhaps…tomorrow? Doesn't that sound great?"

Kyuubi just couldn't believe his bad luck, but he could impossibly deny anything to his King, could he?

"Yes My Lord, tomorrow will be great." He managed to mumble. How the hell was he going to get over this?

"Good." The raven grabbed his book again. "Now off you go. I'm pretty busy right now."

'Yeah, I bet you are bastard.' The fox thought angrily. He turned his back around after bowing once more and left the room searching for that certain Iruka. He memorised to ask to that minister how it came that there were no castle guards in that damned castle.

His brains were working on full power trying to get out of his predicament when he bumped against a certain person.

Kyuubi and the person rolled both on the ground and collided both against a wall, stopping any movement. The fox groaned miserably.

'Just my luck!' Kyuubi was getting angrier with the second and opened his eyes to growl at the damned person who had dared to push him over.

"Kyuubi?"

Said fox was surprised to see a golden haired boy on him.

"Naruto? What in God's name are you doing here?"

"Well, I was actually searching a job like you said and I met there…" the blonde's phrase was cut short as a certain brunet came running towards the two friends.

The peasant hid himself behind the fox's back, though it didn't changed really much.

The brunet smirked. "I found you. You didn't think you could hide from me, now did you."

Kyuubi was a bit confused about the whole situation, but Naruto seemed to be afraid of that rich looking Knight, so Kyuubi did one step forward, just enough to make the Knight look at him.

"Back off, pretty boy!"

A scowl appeared on the brunet's features, but regained his stoic face.

"You should back off of what is mine, fox. I could easily decapitate you."

To emphasize his point, he pulled out his sword. "Step aside animal. You should respect those who are higher than you."

The red-furred animal growled, as he had taken those words as an insult.

"You've gotten too personal here, buddy."

He lowered himself on his four paws, forgetting the fact that he had been walking all the time on his two hind legs.

The white-eyed male smirked. "How weird to hear such things from a mere animal, not better classified than a thief."

The Knight had pushed the right buttons, and before Naruto or himself could do something, Kyuubi had jumped up aiming for the man's neck.

The Knight thanked his amazing reflexes, for they had saved his live, but his arm he had jerked to protect his neck was now caught between the razor sharp fangs of the small animal.

He pulled his sword up and was ready to strike the booted fox, but he had completely forgotten about Naruto.

The blonde had been staring at the weird interaction between the two males. At first it had been funny since it was rather odd to see Kyuubi move with a expensive looking hat. He wondered if the thing would fall off if Kyuubi would run.

But he sprung in action when he saw that Neji had moved his word.

Fearing for his friend, Naruto tackled the brunet sending them all three on the flour.

Before the Knight could react, Naruto grabbed Kyuubi and ran for the hills, or more specifically, for the forest.

Xxxxx

"Naruto, you are going to explain me right now what you did with that Knight!"

Kyuubi seethed with anger as he rubbed on his sore jaw. He told himself to never bite a man with armour again, steel didn't do anything good to his poor teeth.

The blonde sighed in an answer. "I was there for a job…"

"A job?! Were you prostituting yourself?!"

"No!"

"Then what the hell were you doing with that guy?!"

"God damn it, Kyuubi!" Naruto stood up from the tree stump he was sitting on. "Stop yelling, would you!"

Kyuubi stood also up from the ground. "I wouldn't have yelled if you weren't so brain dead to put yourself in ridiculous positions!"

"I did not do that on purpose!"

"Nothing goes on purpose with you! You're too dumb for that!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes; feeling the anger boil in is body. "Are you telling me that I am stupid?"

"Yes." Kyuubi nodded vigorously. "Yes, and I dare even to say that you are retarded. If it weren't for me, I bet you would already have been raped by that Knight!"

"O yeah?! Well, if you didn't had me, you would now have been on a fair display! I could sell you anytime I want!"

The blonde was a bit surprised to see that the fox didn't had any comeback. Instead he only lowered his gaze, casting a shadow over his eyes.

Naruto knew he had crossed a boundary, but he just didn't want to loose the argument with the fox.

"And you know what? I think I would have been a lot happier with the donkey of Father! That at least would come in handy, you are just a fox. That's just useless!"

Suddenly Naruto found himself in the dust struggling with the said fox. Both males were in a fierce battle and were putting all there strength in the fight.

They punched each other, kicked each other and that was the first time that Naruto actually realised that the animal wore boots.

The blonde found out that he was in a huge disadvantage, because not only was the fox fast, but he was pretty strong.

So Naruto did the only thing he thought of being efficacy against the fox.

Kyuubi made a painful noise and stopped the fight abruptly holding an injured paw.

"Naruto, did you just actually…bit me?"

Said blonde crossed his arms and huffed. "So what if I did, huh?"

"Good grief, Naruto. How low can you actually go?"

Naruto only stood up and turned away from Kyuubi, he decided that he needed to get away from him. Kyuubi seemed to think the same as he headed the other way and both muttered some curses to each other, as they saw the moon appearing in the sky.

Xxxxx

That same evening, King Sasuke had a serious talk with his best Knight, namely Sir Neji. The King had found it rather odd that the Knight had his arm wrapped in white bandages since he knew that Neji would never get wounded in fights.

He wondered who that fearsome fighter was.

He was pleasantly surprised to hear the answer.

"It was a God damn talking fox, Sasuke." The male didn't bothered to talk with titles towards the King. They were best friends after all.

Sasuke quirked a brow. "A talking fox you say?"

"Yes. That pest bit me because I had a peasant with me."

"What did the fox want with the peasant?"

Neji shrugged. "Beats me. I just know that kid was beautiful and the fox seemed to know him pretty well."

Scratching his chin in thought, the King slowly realised that he had also met a talking fox today. "Say, Neji, did the fox wore boots?"

"As a matter of fact, he did. Why do you ask?"

"I told the fox to meet me tomorrow to introduce a new noble on our lands."

"What new noble?"

"The Marquis of Carabas, does that tell you something?"

"That animal was lying!" Neji shouted. "I was in town this afternoon and no one announced the arrival of a noble!"

It took certain moments of silence before the two geniuses started to realise something.

"What if…" Neji started." What if those two were together and would actually start a 'coup d'état'?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I think they are just some inexperienced thieves that crave for some gold. They thought a talking fox and a bunny from Orochimaru's lands…"

"Did you just said Orochimaru, like in "the warlock Orochimaru" ?!" The brunet rudely interrupted his friend.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you really think common thieves would be able to steal on that warlock's lands?"

Sasuke thought for a while, but he had to admit that nobody who would ever dare to steal there would come back alive.

"So what's you plan, Neji?"

"I would just head towards the warlock's castle. If they really are what they claim to be, they will have no reason to run away. But I would make sure to tell to our soldiers to surround our city and forests, just in case. That way our impostors won't be able to run away."

The King nodded. "Let's do that."

There talk was interrupted when somebody knocked on the door and entered the dining room. It was a scarred man with a ponytail wound up high in the air.

"What is it, Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"Sire, the ransom I was supposed to give out, well, no one ever came to claim it. What am I supposed to do with it?"

This made Sasuke silent again for a while before he answered his minister of Economics. "You may put it back into the Royal treasure. Thank you Iruka."

With a curt bow, the minister took his departure.

Sasuke confusedly looked now at his friend. "Tell me Neji, what kind of thieve would leave without his money?"

Xxxxx

The next day, Kyuubi had woken up early, finding it impossible to sleep easily after the events of the previous day.

He was listening silently to the birds twittering on the branches in the trees. He had always found them calming, they could soothe him…

He jerked his head up when he heard a snapping sound of a twig behind him. He saw Naruto coming slowly towards him, rubbing his arm as if he felt guilty for something.

Kyuubi let him scoot closer and sit down beside him, and both stayed still for a while.

That until Naruto decided to break the ice.

"Kyuubi, listen, I'm sorry for yesterday…I was… I mean…"

The fox held his front pawn up making Naruto shut.

"Naruto, both of us have been behaving very irresponsibly. You were acting very childishly and not respectfully, even you seem to have realised that." Kyuubi sighed. "I on the other hand, I belittled you all the time and it seems like I have been vexing you. That is how you feel, right?"

The blonde nodded.

They both remained silent again.

"So…" Naruto hesitated as he scratched the bridge of his nose. "are we friends again?"

The fox grinned at the embarrassed blonde. "You fool, when weren't we friends."

Said fool grinned back. "True. Oh, and sorry for biting you."

Both laughed softly at the memory of the past day, before Kyuubi started to talk again.

"But Naruto, pray to tell me, what were you doing in the castle?"

Naruto blushed and his grin vanished. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on. Why not?"

"It's embarrassing…"

"It can't be that bad." The red furred animal scoffed. "What could that Knight possibly have done? Molest you?"

By the way the blonde averted his gaze, the fox could conclude that he hadn't been that far from the right answer.

"You've got to be kidding me… I'm going to rip that Knight's throat open!"

Naruto wasn't quite comfortable with the subject of their talk, and he decide to ask the fox some questions instead.

"Hey, Kyuubi, what were you doing in the castle anyway?"

"Well, I had a talk with…the…King…" if furred animals could pale, Kyuubi would, but the colour wouldn't be the only thing that told Naruto that Kyuubi was scared. Kyuubi's pupils had became so small that he wondered if he even had any.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto, we're doomed!"

The blonde quirked his brow not understanding. "What?"

"I he sees us here, he's going to behead us!"

Naruto didn't understood, but he found it wise to not ask to much. He choose to soothe fox instead of agitating the poor animal more.

"Easy Kyuubi, don't freak out. That's not like you, I should be the one acting like this. Whatever problem you have, I'm sure you're going to find a solution to it. I believe in you!"

Kyuubi seemed to have calmed down a little and started to breathe normally instead of taking harsh breath intakes like earlier.

"Naruto, I think I have a plan…"

Xxxxx

The Royal carriage bumped on the cobbled way as the white horses in front of it pulled it frontward.

Inside the carriage sat none other than the King in person, together with his most loyal Knight.

They both sat smirking looking out the small windows.

The Knight turned his head towards the King. "You'll see Sasuke, they are just a bunch of fake nobles trying to get money. I don't know why your spending so much time to search them."

Sasuke shrugged. "At least we have some distraction from our boring life."

"True, true." Neji nodded. "But if we get that blonde and the fox, I want them both for me. I still have something to do with them."

The long-haired brunet rubbed angrily on his wrist remembering the encounter with the two the day before.

He looked at the King to hear an answer coming, but it seemed like the raven had been distracted seeing as how he was gazing outside.

"Sasuke, what are you looking at?"

"Seems like a girl in the water is waving for us to come. Seems like she need help."

Neji grunted. "Well, she can help herself out, I need to find Naruto!"

"Naruto?"

"That blonde kid of yesterday."

"Well, this one is blonde-haired too." Sasuke noticed. "And I'm pretty interested of why a naked girl would ask for help from the Royals."

Neji sighed. "Do as you please, you're the King after all."

Sasuke nodded and gave the orders to move their carriage to the pond with the naked girl.

How closer they came to the pond, the more Sasuke noticed that the girl had rather short hair, and seemed to have a boyish face too.

Maybe this day could get pretty interesting.

Xxxxx

Naruto waved naked as a mad man in the water muttering angry curses towards a certain red-furred animal.

But how the hell did he came in this position?

_X-flashback-X_

"_Kyuubi, tell me, why are we by the pond?"_

"_No time to talk, take your clothes off!"_

"_Wh-what?! No way! Why should I do that?!"_

"_Take them off you braindead idiot!"_

"_No!"_

"_Growl…"_

"_Kyuubi, what are you doing?"_

"_Grrr…"_

"_Stop! Stay where you are! Sit!"_

"_Grrr…Growl!"_

"_Stop that, you're tearing my pants! It was my only pair!"_

"_bite tear push"_

"_You stupid fox! Why the hell did you pushed me in the water?!"_

"_Naruto, stay there and don't even dear to come out of the water without my permission!" _

"_blink"_

_X-end flashback-X_

"Kyuubi damn it! It's cold in here! I'm getting out of here!"

Naruto was already wading towards the border of the pond when Kyuubi started to growl at the blonde.

Naruto gulped. "On the other way, it's been a while since I last took a bad."

The carriage had already driven closer. Naruto was really curious what the plan of the devious fox was.

"What's the trouble here?" the carriage-driver asked the fox.

"Oh sir!" the fox answered melodramatically. "My Master, the Marquis of Carabas was gently wading through the water when suddenly thieves appeared and stole his clothing! Now he can't come out since he's naked!"

'Oh deary me…'Naruto sunk in the water until the water reached his nose. 'How humiliating!'

The blonde saw how the carriage-driver jumped of the carriage and gently tapped on one of the carriage's door. The little door opened and somebody came out.

Naruto almost cried when he saw who came out! Of al vehicles Kyuubi had to stop, it had to be the one of that Knight!

Another person came out, one with shorter and darker hair. He seemed to wear expensive clothing.

"Sire!" Kyuubi yelled out almost desperately, he was quite an actor.

The King?! Why the hell was the King of Konoha here?! Oh, the embarrassment…

Naruto mused if he should plunge under water and wait until he died.

"Sire! My Master and I have been attacked by brigands! They stole my Master's clothes while he was bathing."

The Knight snorted. "And why didn't you attack them? You have teeth that can easily go through my armour, so you could have bitten them."

Kyuubi growled lowly at the brunet. "I did try to help my Master as a matter of fact, they were only with too much to handle for me."

"I don't believe you. You seem too witty for me to not find something on such a problem." Neji smirked seeing how easily he could reel the fox up.

The fox showed his teeth. "Why you little, conceited son of a-!"

Naruto sneezed attracting the attention of his entourage.

All eyes were turned to him.

The blonde rubbed embarrassed the back of his head. "Do as if I'm not here, continue to argue…please…?"

Somewhere, behind the Knight, the King snorted. "They are not going to start bickering again, not as long as I am here.

The raven snapped his fingers and a lackey appeared from behind the carriage with a trunk filled with clothes.

The King descended until he was at the water's side, close enough to touch Naruto.

"Put this on until we found some clothes." He took of his red splendid coat and covered the naked blonde with it. He didn't seemed to care that the expensive stuff was getting wet.

After directing the blonde inside the carriage, the raven stepped towards the glaring brunet and the seething fox.

"Neji, we'll leave when the Marquis is fully dressed. He can come with us in our vehicle."

"And you," he said addressing the fox.

"It's all right, my Liege. I'll go by feet. I'm more comfortable that way."

"Whatever you want. We'll be following you towards the castle of our dear Marquis."

The fox gulped and nodded. "certainly my Liege…"

The King left together with his Knight and before the long-haired Knight could properly cast a glare towards the animal, the fox was no where in sight anymore.

For Kyuubi was running as fast as his boots could carry him towards the castle known as Lord Orochimaru's, the fearsome warlock.

Xxxx

Naruto knew that something was wrong the moment both King Sasuke and Sir Neji entered the carriage with a smirk. He knew something was wrong when the King had requested Neji to leave, and he certainly knew that it was wrong when he was all alone in a small room with the most powerful man of Konoha devouring his body with his obsidian eyes.

"You look nice, Marquis." The King commented, mentally undressing Naruto from the blue medieval assembly he wore.

"Thank you, Sire." Naruto whimpered uneasy as The King, who sat right in front of him licked his lips. "Those are your clothes, so basically, the clothes make me look nice. If I would wear peasant clothes, you wouldn't think I'm good looking."

"Why, did you already wore peasant clothes?"

"Yes." Too late the blonde realised what he had said.

'Really smooth Naruto, you're blowing your cover up!' Naruto thought angrily.

The raven seemed interested. "Tell me, why would a great Marquis such as yourself actually want to wear old garbs?"

"Nothing important, I just like to wear those dirty clothes."

"That doesn't sound like a real reason, don't you think?"

Naruto began to get anxious. He was starting to feel that King Sasuke wanted to get somewhere.

"What do you mean?"

"As a matter of fact, my trusted Knight Neji, whom I'm sure you already know, told me he saw a person that looked quite like you do. Actually, he could swear it was you, you only did wear peasant clothing at that time."

Naruto started to panic. They knew he and Kyuubi were scammers, they knew they were fake! But miraculously, the blonde succeeded into keeping his calm and he shut his mouth.

The raven continued talking fixing his gaze on the younger boy's face.

"I remember Neji telling me you wanted a job. Tell me, why would somebody as you want a job Naruto?"

Naruto noticed how Sasuke had stopped using the title of Marquis when talking to him, this meant he wouldn't use any form of formality toward him, he was being treated like a commoner.

"I…euhm…I was trying to get some experience…?"

The King stared for a long time at the blonde, who because of his nervousness turned his head away from the raven and gazed outside the carriage's widow noticing that Neji was now driving a horse.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know." The raven said his voice dripping his mock.

Suddenly the carriage bumped on a rock lying on the ground and Naruto, who didn't expected anything, flew across the car right into the King's lap. He wanted to stand up, but the King held the blonde firmly I place by holding the peasant's wrists together in one hand.

Now Naruto was trapped, trapped as a dog and he could only watch the soft cushions of the vehicle's benches, for his face was almost pressed in those.

"How convenient." Sasuke smirked. "This would actually be easier to take information out of you."

Naruto gulped. "What information do you mean, Sire?"

He felt the other man's hand coming down on his behind, almost caressing it. He gasped.

"Please, Sire, don't…"

"I will ask you again Naruto, why did you asked Neji for a job?"

"It was for the experience…" Naruto was almost muffled by the carmine cushion his face was pressed in.

The hand that had been present on his bum was lifted off the blonde. Naruto wondered if the older male believed. He was however shocked when the hand came down on his rear with a harsh slap, he couldn't do nothing else except crying out loud.

He tried to see the raven by turning his head as far as he could, wanting to ask why the man had done that.

"Wrong answer blondie. If I want answers, you better make sure of it you don't lie to me. Now I'll ask it again: why would you ask for a job?" He placed the hand back softly on Naruto's rear inching is fingers slowly towards the waistband.

The blonde flushed. "I-I… I did it to get some money…"

Sasuke smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere. So tell me; why would a rich man such as yourself try to get some money by doing some lowlife jobs?"

"I told you it was for the experience!"

Again, a slap came down. Naruto pushed his head in the soft cushions to prevent his cries to come out.

"And I told you: you shouldn't lie." The King stated as a matter of fact. "Now, should I ask my question again,"

He started to slowly pull off the peasant's trousers." or should I continue to punish you?"

Naruto's heart bumped so hard he could feel it in his throat.

"No! Don't do that!"

"Only if you answer my question."

"Kyuubi asked me to get a job! He said I had to go in town in order to find some work."

The King had stopped pulling out the blonde's trousers and undergarments, though his but cheeks were already naked. He placed a hand on the naked buttocks.

"And why would your fox actually ask you to do something, while he is you're employee? You're sure that your story is actually coherent? That stupid animal couldn't possibly…Aaargh!"

Sasuke had stopped his monologue when he felt a sharp pain in his leg the cause being a the blonde, who by a matter of fact was still latched on his leg.

Trying to ignore the pain, Sasuke slapped again on the nude ass of the peasant, making the boy jerk and loose his clamp from the King.

"You shouldn't have done that, idiot." Sasuke growled dangerously.

"I don't care!" Naruto spat venomously back. "You insulted Kyuubi and that was reason enough to bite you, bastard!"

The blonde hissed in pain as the hand came down again in full force.

"You shouldn't talk to people who are more powerful than you, peasant."

Though Naruto was on the verge of tears due to the pain and due to the fear of being found out he couldn't let the King do as he pleased. "With you acting like that, you don't deserve to be treated any higher than any commoner! You are just like any average bastard and you shouldn't get any respect from no one!"

The blonde closed his eyes and braced himself mentally for the slap he would receive again, but for some reason, that slap never came. He felt however that the hand hat had been holding his wrists was being replaced by a long tissue, probably a piece of the curtains of the carriage that had just been ripped off, and he was jerked upward so he was straddling the King and staring right into black pools.

"Feeling brave now, don't you? You've got some spunk." Large hands caressed the scarred cheeks of the blond teen.

"I hate spunk."

The grip around the blonde's jaw hardened.

Naruto winced. "That's good, 'cause I hate you, bastard!"

"You still don't know you're place, even after we looked right into our game?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The King smirked. "Playing dumb, hm? Let me show you your place in society, idiot. We'll see I that big mouth of you will keep on talking."

The male took out a knife that had seem to have appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked starting to feel the panic rising up in him.

"Just taking off some unneeded equipments." The raven placed the point of the sharp object under the ocean shirt of the peasant and slowly moved it upwards, cutting through the material until he reached the end.

The King planted rudely the weapon into the vehicle's wooden wall and both of his hands proceeded to undo the blonde of the torn cloth.

He stopped undoing the shirt at the boy's wrists for they were bound.

"Naruto, you and I will have a lot of fun." The King said licking one of the blonde's perky nipples.

The blonde took a sharp breath intake in shock. He wasn't prepared for this!

"Bastard…"

"Still not learned to keep your mouth shut, hm?" a sharp bit was given on the nipple. Naruto yelped out in pain.

Sasuke was delighted, that sound was absolutely cute. He wondered how many more sounds he could get out of the peasant. But then he remembered that he was supposed to break the blonde in order to know the truth about this mysterious 'Marquis'.

"So, if we go back to the first subject we were talking about, why would a Marquis such as yourself prostitute itself?"

"I was not prostituting myself!"

Another bite followed the answer.

"Aaa! Stop doing that! I'm not lying!"

A bite for the right nipple, a pinch for the left.

"Nnn… stop…I didn't do anything like that… it was he…who took me with him…."

It seemed like the blonde told him the truth. Next question then.

"If so, why didn't you told my Knight of your ranking? He wouldn't have taken you with him."

"None of your business!"

Out of nowhere, a hand had wandered down grasping firmly the boy's member. The boy gasped once again, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I won't ask it again. Answer me."

Naruto didn't seemed able to answer, which was understandable since Sasuke kept on softly squeezing him resulting the blonde to pant lightly.

"Naruto." Sasuke gave an extra hard squeeze making the blonde jerk his eyes open.

"Kyuubi told me -pant- he told me to stay undercover -pant- and to not…ah…attract attention!"

While listening to the soft sounds the peasant was producing, the King found himself enjoying those sound, he found them the most delicious he ever heard.

In his own trousers, he found his own growing need, and it hurt like hell.

He took the aroused blonde from his lap and laid him on the bench, his back slightly arched because of his bound hands behind his back.

'So delicious looking…' The King licked his lips.

He moved his face closer until his lips barely touched the other boy's ear.

"Listen well, Na-ru-to." He gave a small lick on the boy's ear shell. "You're taking too long to answer me, and my patience knows its limits."

As Naruto didn't answer, the raven continued to talk. "Therefore, I won't ask you any questions. Instead you will start talking on your own. I will stop your torture depending on the credibility of you story."

He saw the blonde gritting his teeth, the King smirked. His hand dove again towards the blonde's crotch.

"You can start talking anytime now, though you don't need to as we could both enjoy this."

"What are you doing?" the peasant asked afraid when the King started to fully remove trousers.

"I'm interrogating you."

Naruto knew that this way of interrogating wasn't common, he had to get out of this but just when he wanted to struggle, his now naked shaft was being grabbed and pumped until it stood proud and erect.

The King moved his head so that he was facing Naruto's member.

"So, will you talk now, Naruto?"

Naruto bit on his lips and closed his eyes once again.

"Heh, it seems like you really like your treatment, don't you?"

Next thing what happened, before Naruto was prepared, a finger was shoved into his back side. He yelled in surprise. It was as he was being assaulted from two direction with the giving steady strokes on his manhood and the finger, who had gradually become three, thrusting in and out his rear. He really started to think he should talk before this would leap out of hand!

"Hm…Stop…Mnh…stop that… Ah!"

"So you didn't lost your tongue?"

"Please…stop…nya!" Naruto was getting desperate.

The raven licked the blonde's ear shell again. "Tell me just what I want to hear and I might stop."

Sasuke was however surprised when he received a fierce and angry glare. He pulled his fingers out of the blonde and released his grip on the boy's manhood.

"I guess it means no then." He sat up and fumbled with his own belt and trousers. "You brought this down to yourself."

Naruto eyes widened when Sasuke carried him into their earlier position, with the only difference that they were both pant-less. He could see the King's huge penis already sweating with some pre-cum.

"No…" he pleaded desperately. "No, please, anything but that!"

"Too late for regret." The raven held the peasant's hips firmly before pushing them harshly down.

The blonde yelled in pain as the raven grunted at the feeling of the tight flesh hole surrounding his cock.

He slowly moved the sobbing boy up and down, gradually fastening his pace. At a certain moment Naruto found himself actually enjoying himself a bit. Not because he had intercourse with the King, no. It was just that the King's manhood just kept brushing against his prostate every time they moved.

Sasuke seemed to notice. "You actually like this don't you?"

The blonde clamped his jaws shut and only breathed hard through his nostrils.

The King smirked. "Just stop your foolish behaviour, you peasants are all he same; even when we have all proofs of you being imposters, you still keep on lying."

The older male kept on thrusting harder and harder and since his hands were bound, Naruto had to find support by leaning his head on the raven's shoulders.

"Always for the money. Instead of finding a proper job to actually earn it, you will always try to find the most improbable stories to get money from others. Honestly, I will never understand peasants."

"What the hell do you know about it…"

The raven stopped all his movements when he heard the blonde talk.

"What did you say?"

"You wouldn't possibly know how hard it is to find a God damned job if you aren't educated like you rich asses are!"

Sasuke glared angrily at the defiant boy and gave a hard trust making the smaller boy whimper. "Try to repeat that if you dare."

Naruto breathed hard but tried his best to continue. "People just don't have enough money for themselves, for their families, so they have to make plans. Deep down I their heats they know how wrong they are" a soft sob came out of the blonde.

"What would you do if you had someone to feed, someone you don't want to loose?! My father died working for us to get us a least one meal a day!"

"That still doesn't explain why you and your fox steal with your status."

"Kyuubi would never steal money, he would always earn it, my father learnt him that. And even if he stole, he would never do it for himself, he would do that for me."

The raven looked confused at the boy on him, who was slowly becoming weak due exhaustion. Naruto's eyes were half-lidded.

"I would do the same for him, we would always stand up for each other, that's what peasants do…" slowly, the boy drifted into a deep sleep, slowly breathing in the King's neck.

Said King only stared at the opposite wall of the carriage, thinking about the blonde's words. First of all, he removed the blonde from his lap, completely ignoring his own throbbing erection, he would will it down.

He untied the peasants wrists, revealing red marks around them, and then laid the boy down on the opposite bench.

He lifted the boy's trousers up.

Seating himself, he looked outside the window. 'Naruto, you will have to explain me what the hell your fox is planning…'

Outside, he saw some beautiful fields full of corn. The corn was so yellow and shiny it seemed to be made of gold. He also saw some peasant working in hose fields.

He opened the small window and called his Knight.

"Neji."

"Ah, Sasuke." The Knight appeared, smirking as a fool, beside him on a white horse. It seemed like he had been riding behind the carriage the whole time. "It seems like you've already taken that kid by the sounds we heard."

"Whatever Neji. I want you to ask to one of those peasants to whom those fields belong. I need to know the name of the Lord that cultivates such things on my land."

"Why?" Neji asked quirking a brow.

"I just need to know that man, he could mean a lot to our wealth with such grain."

The Knight nodded and drove on his horse towards the farmers. It did seem to take a while but Neji came back.

Sasuke noticed the strange bewildered expression on his friend's face.

"What did you heard that could make you look like that?"

"Sasuke, you'll never believe this. Those fields belong to the 'Marquis of Carabas'…"

The raven's eyes widened and he averted his gaze to the slumbering blonde. 'What the hell is going on here?'

Xxxxx

Funny is, even if he would have asked Naruto this question, he would have discovered that the blonde knew nothing.

The fox had been smart enough to not tell anything to the peasant about his plans. Not that he didn't trust him, that was not it. It was just that he was afraid of what those nobles could do to Naruto to subtract information.

He had ran for both of their lives, ran towards the warlock's castle thinking about his plans. The boots were hurting his paws as hell, but he was too afraid to stop. But it was a matter of time before the fox realised that he would never make it without bleeding paws if he kept running like that.

He stopped running until he arrived at a beautiful corn field and took of his boots, slowly massaging his poor feet.

"Mr. Fox, need an help?"

Kyuubi looked up at the small voice and saw a small girl with two pig tails who seemed to stay up, making Kyuubi wonder about how they possibly could defy the laws of gravity (and then he wondered how he knew the word gravity).

The girl had rosy cheeks and a smile that revealed a pair of missing tooth.

"Moegi, who are you talking to?" a distant voice yelled.

"I'm talking to Mr. Fox!"

A girl with four upstanding pigtails, which made Kyuubi really wonder if this country had as tradition to defy gravity (that word started to bug Kyuubi off) appeared from the corn fields, brushing of some dirt of her long skirt. In her hand she held a large pitchfork.

"What the hell, Moegi! You know you're not supposed to talk to strangers!"

"But Temari, he seems fine!"

The dirty blonde haired lady, Temari apparently, looked at the fox with a raised eyebrow and mock showing on her face. True, he wore a hat and a pair of boots was laying on he ground, but anyone could have posed those items there.

She sighed. "Moegi, you know that animals can't talk, I bet you imagined something again. He's seems just like a dumb average animal to me…"

"Who do you call dumb and average, you tart!" Kyuubi growled at the blonde lady.

Temari had to blink a few times before realising that the fox had for one, talked to her and for two, insulted her.

"Who are you calling tart, fleabag!"

The fox was shocked. In is whole life he was never insulted like this. "I at least take a bath on daily basis, not like you my dear! My poor nose for an instance can tell you that!"

The peasant-girl opened her mouth to retort an insult when they both heard a scream.

"Moegi!" Temari turned back to where the little girl had stood only to see that a large snake was now threatening the kid.

The blonde girl tried to approach the smaller girl so that she could quickly carry her away from the seemingly poisonous animal or at least stab it with her pitchfork, but she only took a step that caused the snake to hiss angrily at her.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?!

Her answer was given quickly enough when a blur of orange flew past her. She remarked that it was that fox she was arguing with.

With an almost impossible speed, the animal landed on the ground next to the reptile, and with a very precise aim, the fox planted his fangs in the crane of the venomous beast.

The bite hade been so precise, the snake didn't made a move after he was bitten, it was dead.

The fox spit out the head he had torn of the body and he approached the little child.

"Are you al right?" he asked in a soothing voice.

Moegi flew towards the fox and hugged him while sobbing in his soft fur. He tapped on her small shoulders. "It's all right, it's dead now."

"Thank you…" Kyuubi looked behind him to see an also tearfully Temari.

'God no, I can't handle 2 crying girls!' he cursed in is mind.

"I'm so sorry for insulting you, I didn't know you were so good." Temari said sobbing with a smile. "How can I possibly thank you?"

By now, the little girl that was latched on Kyuubi had let him go. "Yes Mr. Fox, we'll do anything for you!"

The fox looked away and rubbed with his front paw his cheek. "I don't think you can help, it's all right, I didn't meant to ask you for help anyway."

"But tell us your story at least." Temari tried.

Kyuubi thought about it. "Well, it's not like I could get in deeper shit then now."

He started to explain, he told tem the story, starting from the moment he went to King Sasuke to offer the bunnies.

Both of the girls giggled a bit after hearing the story. Kyuubi didn't quite understood why, so he tilted his head to the side.

Temari laughed a bit. "So you are that thief that stole Lord Orochimaru's snake food? He was pretty mad when Kabuto told him about it."

"Kabuto?"

"His gamekeeper."

"I see…"

Moegi tugged at the bottom of Temari's skirt. "Can't we do something for Mr. Fox?"

The blonde girl seemed in deep thoughts when a smile appeared on her features. "I think we can help him Moegi."

Kyuubi lifted his head up and stared at the girl. "You can?"

She nodded. "If you succeed into killing Orochimaru, we could easily help you. But you have to promise us that your Master will be good for everybody who works here."

"That won't be a problem, my Master is a peasant, he will treat other people rightly."

Temari clapper her hands once in happiness. "Then it's solved! I think. I can help you!"

"But how are you going to do that?" Kyuubi asked. It was hard to believe that a simple peasant girl could solve his problems so easily, especially if the King was involved.

"You know that the King will soon arrive in his carriage. And I know that out of habit, everybody who passes those fields always ask to whom those golden corn belong. Usually we answer 'to Lord Orochimaru'. What if we just said that it belongs to… how was he called again?"

"Naruto?"

"No, I mean the title you gave him."

"Oh, sorry." Kyuubi apologized. "He was the Marquis of Carabas."

"Yes, that. We say the fields belong to he Marquis of Carabas."

Kyuubi didn't understood why it would help him. "But what will it change if only one field belongs to the Marquis, and the rest to the warlock?"

"Don't worry, I'll already thought of that. I'll just send Moegi towards the rest of us. Surely they will help us after hey heard you killed Orochimaru's snake. That beast already ate three of us."

For a moment, the fox stared at the grinning girl. "Miss Temari, how could I ever thank you?"

The girl's grin became wider. "Just promise us you'll destroy Orochimaru, I know only you can do it. No human ever made it and since your animal…"

Said animal chuckled. "Yeah, I figured it out already."

He put his boots back on and started to run when he was stopped by Temari's voice.

"Hey, Kyuubi!"

He turned around."Yes?"

"Do I really smell that bad?"

"Well, you could take a bath after work." The fox ran for his life before Temari started to realise what he had said.

"Why you-! Fleabag!" she threw her pitchfork she had completely forgotten until now.

Kyuubi would remember for the rest of his life to never insult a girl with a pitchfork anymore, his scarred hip would remind him that for sure.

Xxxxx

"Sasuke, that's already the fourth time that a peasant tells me those belong to the Marquis of Carabas, this is getting really suspicious." Neji gazed nervously at the forest he thought belonged to the cruel landlord Orochimaru.

"Who knows, maybe he really is a true Marquis."

The King was confused. How could that be that the boy was Marquis when he actually had confessed that he was a peasant? Had he been toying with them? Of course no one would ever go so far to get raped by someone else.

His gaze lingered on the sleeping form of the blonde, who seemed to stir now and then. He wouldn't sleep for a long time anymore.

But what the hell was that kid playing?

He wanted to ask one more time, just to be sure he didn't misheard anything. "Neji, go ask that guard to whom the castle belong."

Neji nodded and went to the buff guard, already expecting a certain answer.

Xxxxx

At that precise moment, Kyuubi stood in front of the warlock, standing on is hind legs and fidgeting with his hat in his front paws.

"And who might you be?" the warlock's voice gave him the shivers. It was like a thousand of snakes slithered on his body and he nervously looked around him to see if there weren't any just in case.

He noticed that Lord Orochimaru was a fervent collector of statues, especially of warriors he noticed. He saw numerous men and women of stone, holding swords as if to strike, or pulling arrows ready to shoot. They all seemed to aim at a certain point of the room, the throne where Orochimaru was seated.

Realisation dawned upon the fox. Temari did tell him that no human ever had managed to kill Orochimaru.

He looked back at the throne, only to see that Lord Orochimaru was there no more.

'Oh, shit…' the fox mentally cursed.

He felt his boots tighten a bit and when he looked downwards he saw a large black snake trying to wrap itself around his feet.

Startled, the animal jumped out of the boots and escaped from the snake by climbing on one of the statues.

The snake approached the statue and Kyuubi feared for the worst when suddenly the snake turned himself back into Orochimaru.

The poor fox was so petrified of fear he didn't even mind when the man petted him.

"You didn't anssswer my question, foxss." Orochimaru reminded him with a sick smile plastered on his face.

He gave then a hard push on the statue making it fall with Kyuubi on it. The statue fell and broke, Kyuubi thanked his instincts for he jumped away on time.

He realised that the man was really dangerous, he had to do something fast! He had to gain time so he could make a plan.

"Euhm… Dear Sir, well, euhm, my name is Kyuubi and well, I've been sent by the Marquis of Carabas." He bowed.

'Really smooth, fur ball…" Kyuubi mentally scolded himself.

"Never heard of sssuch a man." Replied Orochimaru.

"That's true, but he wanted me to meet you."

The warlock glided back to his throne and seated himself, smirking.

"Why would he want to loose his preciousss foxsss?"

'Ok, let's just pretend I didn't hear that.' Kyuubi thought and did his best to keep his face passive, though deep inside he felt himself faint.

"He told me I should meet you so I could see what a powerful man looked like." He quickly made up.

The smirk on the other man's face widened. "Oh, how niccce of your Massster."

'So that guy likes flattery, hm?' Kyuubi thought while breeding for a plan.

"Yes, he told me that you were able to change your shape in all kind of snakes."

"You're Masssster is right. I can transsssform in any sssort of sssnake."

Kyuubi's heart bumped fast in his little chest for he had actually only guessed that it would have been the warlock's power.

"So you can change into the biggest snake there is?" he asked gulping down some excessive saliva that had formed in his mouth.

"It's hard to believe that you can change your shape into that of an 10 meter snake."

Orochimaru chuckled. "If you find it hard to believe, why don't you find it out for yourself?"

The man started stretching out, all his limbs seemed to melt on him. Kyuubi looked speechless and wide-eyed at the show in front of him. He could sickening knacks coming from the deforming body.

Where Orochimaru had sat, remained only a big large black anaconda. The reptile slithered towards the dazed fox and once again Kyuubi jumped on a statue. The first time his boots had saved them for they were to large for him and the snake hadn't knew that the fox would have escaped, but now, his boots lay there on the floor.

The great anaconda slithered upwards the statue, fully encircling the stone swordsman. Kyuubi saw that and jumped quickly on the next statue, which seemed to be an archer.

The large snake was tightening his wrap around the statue and in no time, the once petrified warrior exploded and was reduced to dust.

The snake changed back into the smirking warlock and he glanced at the quivering form of the orange animal.

"Do you believe me know?" the man almost purred in pleasure.

"O-o-okay, I-I-I believe you. N-n-not that I d-d-didn't before, b-b-but I'm convinced." The fox said scared while dismounting the archer.

The warlock strode towards the fox. "Any other requessssts?"

The animal shivered at that accent. He tried to talk without stuttering and cowering.

"That was just fabulous! You really are a great man!"

Orochimaru chuckled again. "I know."

"But, I almost don't dare to ask it, but…" Kyuubi hesitated while putting his discarded boots back on.

"Asssk away."

Kyuubi gathered all the courage left in him and began talking.

"I saw you changing into the world's biggest snake, but I find it very hard to believe that such a great man as yourself could actually changes itself in a really small snake."

Orochimaru smirked. "You foolish animal, nothing is impossible for the great Orochimaru!"

The next moment, Orochimaru started to shrink miraculously. He just became smaller and smaller until he reached the size of a worm. The fox crouched down to better follow the display in front of him. He had changed into a Lesser Antillean Thread snake, which could be defined as world's smallest snake.

It took Kyuubi two seconds for his mind to proceed what was there in front of him. As if something clicked in his mind.

"Oh right." He said quickly standing up.

He stood up from his crouched position, lifted his foot and let his boot come down with full force on the tiny snake, making a squashing sound.

He waited a certain amount of time before removing his foot. Under the boot he saw a bloody mess and the remains of a little white snake.

He felled down on his ass, too shocked to sigh properly. This had been too easy, he expected the warlock to poof out from somewhere each moment. Nothing happened.

Except for a door opening. Even though his back was in the direction of the door, Kyuubi could feel that the man behind him was harmless. He could smell something familiar in the person behind him, especially when he smelt the scent of tobacco. He turned around to meet the person.

In front of him stood no one else than Asuma, the man who sold him the boots, smoking a small cigarette, holding two knuckle blades and wearing butler clothing.

"Why the hell did you had to dirty my pretty boots?" he asked annoyed, but also grinning. "I didn't need Orochimaru's stench on those."

Kyuubi tilted his head in confusion. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came undercover as butler. I wanted to kill that bastard. Seems like you have taken care of it already."

Kyuubi grinned in happiness. He really did had defeated the warlock…

Xxxxx

All maids and butlers stood there waiting in front of the castle entrance. They were all waiting for the arrival of the King, and of course for the arrival of their new Master. Kyuubi had explained it all, and for some reason, the people were pretty eager to serve a new and unknown Master. It seemed like they were happy to finally meet knew people, and the all hoped for a better boss.

All were gazing in anticipation when suddenly Moegi yelled: "Here they are!"

They all cheered when the carriage drove on the driveway, followed by a Knight on a horse.

Everybody looked for a blonde tuft of hair when the persons came out.

Naruto had already been awaken by the King when hey had arrived the castle. The blonde jerked up in fear when he remembered where he was, but the King didn't even looked at him for he was gazing absently outside the window. He did however received a white plain shirt to wear since his blue one was torn.

The raven only moved the moment the vehicle stopped and he had to step out.

Naruto followed him suit and was soon greeted by an overwhelming cheering of people.

"Welcome home, Master Naruto!"

How hard he tried, he couldn't find an explanation for what was displaying in front of him. His eyes darted everywhere hoping they would find Kyuubi and when they did find the orange fur ball, he saw the animal winking at him. He decided to play it along.

"T-hanks everybody. Well, here is the King and his Knight like Kyuubi told you already?" he somewhat asked to the fox while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Kyuubi decided to step in. "Master, how has was your voyage? Did the King treat you well?"

The blonde glanced at the raven who was still hit with stupor from the belongings from the Marquis. Naruto didn't quite answered the question, he only cast a downwards glance and remained with his head crouched.

The fox began to worry. "Master?"

Still no answer.

Kyuubi walked towards him. "Naruto?"

And then it hit him. He smelled something on Naruto, some waft of scent was surrounding Naruto, but it wasn't Naruto's. The scent belonged to that God damned spoiled King!

Kyuubi knew what just happened, he didn't loose anytime and advanced with fierce steps the King.

Sasuke was confused when he saw a growling fox marching towards him, but he was astounded when he felt the fox's long canines in his shoulder. He fell on the ground. Everybody surrounding them gasped and Neji already came running toward them to help them.

"You!" Kyuubi said once he had released the bleeding King. He pointed with one of his front paws at the King. "You! Why is your stench covering Naruto?!"

The raven saw the anger in the animal's eyes, so fierce, so fiery. Those eyes were so determined, they told him that if he ever dared to give a wrong answer, the owner of those eyes wouldn't hesitate to bite his throat open.

Slowly standing up, he motioned Neji to stop drawing his sword out.

"We're leaving. He shortly said."

"It looks like we made a mistake, seems like it wasn't a peasant after all." Neji said out loud, seemingly ignoring the fox.

"So it would have made it all right to rape him if he were a peasant?!" Kyuubi boiled with anger.

"Pardon me?" the brunet turned around to meet the raging fox's gaze.

"So typical for nobles to take advantage of common people! Let me ask a question to both of you idiots: if you had the certitude from the start that he was a Marquis, would you have taken him?!"

Neji blushed out of embarrassment not daring to even mutter some words, he only gazed at Sasuke in the hope that he would quickly start moving to the carriage so that they didn't had to suffer this humiliation.

Finally Sasuke moved, but the weird thing was that he moved towards Naruto. Neji really didn't knew what the King was trying to do.

"Stay away from him, bastard!" Kyuubi already stomped towards the King. "You already did enough!"

The raven however slowly continued to walk to the blonde, clutching his bleeding shoulder tightly trying to prevent any excessive blood loss.

Naruto only gazed at the raven who kept on coming closer. Why didn't he just went home?

Before the animal had fully neared the two males, the raven had fallen down on one knee, and he had bent his head. It almost looked as if he was bending for Naruto, as if he was in a lower position than the blonde.

Naruto couldn't help but feeling somewhat concerned for the raven.

"Are you all right?" he asked ready to squat down the male.

"I apologize." The King softly whispered.

The peasant blinked.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Naruto, get away from him!" Kyuubi had neared the two and he jerked the blonde away. "That bastard doesn't even mean what he says."

Ignoring the fox, the raven continued. "I apologize for my rude acts, and I request your presence at my castle for an apology dinner tomorrow evening."

"Don't listen to him Naruto, that bastard is planning something!"

For the first time since the nobles had arrived, Sasuke addressed the fox.

He glared at the orange furred animal.

"You seem to forget that I'm the King, my will is law."

"You seem to forget that I'm a fox, my teeth are sharp."

They glared at each other for a while, both occasionally glancing at Naruto who didn't seemed able to utter full words.

Then Sasuke gave the fox a smirk. "You can threaten me as much as you want, I'm still your King. I can behead you by simply snapping my fingers."

"It will be worth it." Kyuubi sneered.

"Kyuubi, no!" Naruto suddenly said hearing that he could loose his precious fox.

Said fox turned around his head to look at his friend. "As long as I can keep you safe from that asshole."

"So you want to keep Naruto safe?" Sasuke chuckled a bit. "He might be a Marquis, but that doesn't give him a higher position than the King, I don't need to hurt you to get what I want, if you get what I mean."

Both Naruto and Kyuubi felt a rush of panic rushing through them, the raven's earlier apology seemed to have been a trick to just lure the blonde into a trap.

Did that man had any morals?

The Knight who witnessed the whole interaction had to admit that Sasuke was being pretty clever.

Kyuubi growled dangerously low. "You son of a-!"

"It's all right." Naruto interrupted the fox. "I'll go tomorrow evening."

Just for a small moment, the smirk changed into a small smile before it vanished completely making Naruto wonder if it only had been an illusion.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

The King stood up, stumbling a bit while clutching his shoulder painfully. He strode towards his carriage, Neji following him. Once he entered, he poked his head of the vehicle to say something: "And make sure to not take the fur ball."

And with that, the car rode away with the Knight their heels.

A dark aura surrounded the fox. "Oh, I will kill that asshole for sure."

Naruto only sighed miserably and turned around, only to meet a few hundred of gazes, all of the employees of the castle.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto whined.

"I nearly forgot about them!" the orange male replied walking at the blonde. "Naruto, meet your new home with all his maids, butlers, farmers and so on. You are now officially the Marquis of Carabas!"

Something told Naruto that Kyuubi didn't really got this castle legally, he had to at least ask the owner about it. "But, where is the owner of this house?"

At this, every servant of the house moved towards Naruto, all seemingly pretty nervous.

"Young Master, why don't you rest, you seem pretty tired."

"The cooks can make wonderful dishes, let's eat!"

"Look at your clothes, all torn! We have very fine tailors!"

One of the servants had found it pretty funny to lift the boy and carry him inside the castle, while all the other maids and butlers followed them.

"Kyuubi! Help!" the fox heard the boy desperately cry out.

He laughed softly and slumped down on his behind, before sighing worriedly. He smelt the scent of smoke entering his nostrils.

"So he is my youngest relative?"

"Yes." The fox replied without looking around to see who it was. "That is little Naruto."

"He seems to have a lot of talent to bring himself into trouble."

"Trust me, that boy attracts problems. He seems to be born for that."

Asuma inhaled some smoke and puffed it out. "And what are you going to do about that King-incident?"

The fox placed his front paws on his temples worriedly. "I don't know, I really don't know…"

The bearded man sighed, letting some smoke escape his body. "I guess we can only hope for the best then."

Xxxxx

The next day, Naruto had a hard time learning the names of everybody in the castle. At least one hundred of servants worked indoors, not to count the other two-hundred that worked outside on the fields and around noon, the poor blonde found himself with a headache.

Though they were with a lot, Naruto had taken a certain liking in all of them, and they seemed to like them too. One even let slip out that he was the best thing ever happened to the castle since the previous Master.

Weird was that when he asked about the previous master, all servants suddenly realised they had something urgent to do and disappeared all at the same time.

Even weirder was that their seemingly urgent business was done in less then five minutes so that they were back to spoil him.

The castle life was such fun. But how much he enjoyed his stay at his new home, the evening neared and the blonde was reminded to the appointment with the King.

Kyuubi was a real bitch to talk with, he even snarled at Naruto and they even started to fight at a certain moment. Later, the fox explained he was just enervated that he couldn't find a solution to talk Naruto out of his predicament.

The maids had been busy making an outstanding outfit for the boy and the butlers worked on the boy's manners, in the hope to at least make a decent Marquis of him. All attempts failed, of course, Naruto never succeeded into remembering one of their many lessons.

A certain butler, Asuma, seemed to have taken a certain liking into the blonde, for the blonde the reasons were unknown. The smoking man had slipped a weird formed knife in the hands of he boy and had winked at the boy, whispering something in the same lines as 'in case of.'.

Xxxxx

At night, Naruto was dressed in a green tunic with white leggings. The maids had all tried failed attempts to style his hair. One had even proposed to cut some of his strands.

The blonde had ran for his hair, and the girls took that as a hint that he opposed that proposition.

Kyuubi had paced through the castle for most of the day, trying to concoct a plan, but he hadn't found one where Naruto would stay safe.

He cursed.

He decided he would go with Naruto outside, to wave to boy goodbye. Once he was outside, he saw Naruto already sitting in his vehicle. He never did felt so afraid for the boy.

Naruto saw the fox and gave him a small smile while waving. Kyuubi waved back.

The carriage then drove away and both kept on waving until they couldn't see each other anymore.

The booted fox didn't want to leave the castle front porch. He wanted to stay there, waiting for Naruto. But eventually, he entered the castle for he was surprised by a douse, and he didn't liked it to get wet.

Xxxxx

Next morning, Kyuubi had awaken from a slumber he had fallen into, jerking up from his sleep and running out of his new (private) room, downstairs towards the castle entrance.

He saw the carriage of Naruto, so that meant…!

He ran back inside as far as his hind legs could go and he went to the blonde's room that was situated upstairs. He burst in.

"Oh, Kyuubi! How are you?" a cheerful voice belonging to the blonde of his thoughts said him.

"Naruto! Why he hell didn't you told me you were there?!"

Naruto, who was standing in front of his wardrobe, backed away a bit from the fox in shock. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I was worried, God damn it! You should have waken me!"

"And just when I wanted to do something nice!" Naruto huffed angrily back.

"Why the hell are you actually in such a good mood?" Kyuubi frowned and pouted a bit. If he remembered well, the boy had spent his evening with that bastard of a King.

"Well.," the other replied blushed a bit. "I did had a nice evening."

"What? How? That asshole took advantage of you, how could you forget that?!

"Well…"

A maid entered and interrupted their talk. "Sir Kyuubi, Sir Naruto, a visitor is standing in front of the door and requesting for the Marquis."

Kyuubi nodded. "Thank you, we will go looking in a minute."

Both of the males went downstairs while bickering over the King, or as Kyuubi called him: the Royal asshole, when suddenly they needed to stop for the very subject of their argument.

"Sasuke." Naruto blushed softly as he saw the man.

"Bastard!" Kyuubi sneered.

The King spared a glare at the animal before casting a loving look at the blonde. This made somewhat Kyuubi somewhat wonder about what had happened that night.

"Get lost asshole." Kyuubi spat. "You are not welcome here."

The raven laughed. Instead of talking to the fox, he addressed Naruto. "It seems like your pet isn't easy to tame."

A vein pulsed on the fox's head. "Dare to repeat that and believe me, I will eat you! And why don't I see you scram already?!"

Naruto coughed, attracting Kyuubi's attention. "I sort of invited him here."

The redhead's mouth fell open. "Naruto why? After what he did to you? Have you forgiven…_that_!?" he pointed at the smirking raven.

"And you stop smirking like a rat!"

"Kyuubi stop that."

"Naruto, you can't you really forgive him?"

The blonde was hesitating on that question, making both of the hearts thump of Kyuubi and Sasuke from the suspense.

"No." He finally answered. "I haven't forgiven him yet."

"Yet?" Kyuubi didn't believed his ears. "How do you mean yet? You do realise that he would never apologize towards you if you were a peasant"

"But he knows I'm a peasant!" Naruto retorted. "He knew already from since the beginning."

The fox glanced dumbfounded at the King. "If that is true, why did you follow us around?"

The raven tapped his chin as if he was thinking before answering. "At first, I just wanted some entertainment, it's sometimes really boring in my castle. Then I found myself gaining some interest in him."

"And he was getting nice too." Naruto filled him. "He gave me a post in his ministry, I'm the Minister of Commoners."

"Minister…of Commoners? What the hell is that kind of post?" Kyuubi inquired the King.

"It means he has to see if our people are happy. I figured only a peasant knew how to make other peasant's happy." The man answered.

"Ok, that seems all right to me." The fox nodded approvingly. "Only that part of 'interest in Naruto', that still kind of bothers me."

Sasuke chuckled and stepped closer until he was right besides Naruto. "That simply means I like your Master a lot."

Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah, I was already afraid of that. And if you dare to take one step closer to him, I'll bite your leg off!"

Sasuke chuckled again. This story would take a while before it would be led to a happy ending.

Xxxxx

And it did last a while before Kyuubi finally accepted Sasuke in their castle, without growling at the raven or threatening to bite him. That of course, if the raven didn't provoked him.

Naruto was very often out of the castle for his new work and the country never flourished like that before. He was often seen at the King's side. What bothered Kyuubi also a lot was that the two were spending really a lot of time together.

Not only were they together at day when they both had to rule over Konoha, the evenings were also filled with dinners where both of them where always together, and occasionally Sasuke brought his Knight along just to spite the fox.

Kyuubi only really flipped when one specific evening, he discovered the two mans making out with each other.

The King was raving the blonde's neck and the former peasant could only moan under the ministrations of the raven.

That at least until Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his leg and yelled it out.

Apparently, Kyuubi was hanging on his leg and couldn't been pulled off without he help of Asuma, who seemed to be the only person in the castle who was strong enough to pry the fox's jaws open.

This caused the raven to stay over at the blonde's home since he couldn't go home in that status and they had to check him up for possibly traces of rabies (Kyuubi was really mad once he heard that, he was ready to bite he King again for only that remark).

And of course, Naruto let the King sleep in his own room since he didn't trust Kyuubi for he could assault the King again.

After that one night, the King came a lot more just to sleep with Naruto, which made the fox really regret his action.

Not only did he had to see that King's face every damn day, he was also doomed to look at it while having breakfast.

Really something to loose your appetite.

Naruto on the other hand, had never been this happy. His entourage, except for Kyuubi, somewhat noticed a difference between the first time they had seen him together with the raven and now.

He smiled more often, he fought less with his fox, he just made everybody happy.

He even had completely forgiven Sasuke from his once terrible act.

And he was in love.

And nobody could ever resent the same sort of joy he felt on a certain morning while having breakfast when Sasuke asked a specific question.

"Naruto, will you marry me?"

Somewhere on the other side of the grand table you could hear Kyuubi choke on his food and some butler yelling out loud: "Who knows the Heimlich-manoeuvre?!"

For Naruto there were only two persons at the table at that moment. Full with glee, he gave the only possible answer that passed in is head.

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

Xxxxx

The wedding had really been one of the most beautiful, one of the most picturesque ever. Everybody the couple knew were there, not one was absent.

Even Kiba and Chouji were on the wedding. Naruto had asked to Chouji how it came that he knew that there was a wedding while he was travelling.

He discovered that his chubby brother never went far away for his food stock was quickly reduced to nothing and he had lived for the rest of the time back with Kiba, who had been more than happy to have somebody to help him with the windmill.

After the wedding, the freshly wed pair hastily made their way to their room, Naruto in Sasuke's arms while making out messily.

Once finally in the room, Sasuke almost threw Naruto in the bed, but refrained himself from doing so, he knew that his blonde was still pretty reluctant to have intercourse with him. He wanted the night to be memorable, but in a good way.

He started to undress his bride slowly, undoing all the robes that stood in his way while Naruto's hands busied themselves on the clothing of his husband.

Soon both were naked and panting, especially Naruto. The raven was so kind, so gentle, but so overpowering at the same time. Unlike last time, the raven waited until Naruto agreed with everything, he did everything slowly.

Sasuke had kissed Naruto tenderly when he entered the blonde, he mad sure of it that Naruto was on cloud nine. He moved very slowly in and out, enjoying each second of being with the his love.

Both came crying each other's name and Sasuke slumped down on Naruto's form. They both smiled before they shared a breathtaking kiss.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kyuubi wasn't happy, at all. During the whole wedding he had been kept on a leash that had been given to Asuma. They had needed to leash him as a precaution so that he wouldn't attack the groom.

Now his leash was attached outside the castle on a tree. He was retrained like a mere dog. He cursed the fact that he didn't had any thumbs and gnawed on the sturdy leather.

"Easy there foxy, you won't get anywhere cursing such foul words." He heard Asuma say.

Asuma had taken a chair to sit next to the raging fur ball. He lightened a cigarette.

Kyuubi paid no heed to those words and started cursing again. "Who the fuck do they think they are?! Chaining me, outside! I was the one who fucking killed that snake and who fucking solved every problem in this fucking place!"

Asuma smiled. "It's funny you mention 'fucking'."

"And you don't even start!" the fox seethed in anger "Right now, I'm sure that Royal asshole is corrupting Naruto again!"

Asuma only smoked easily. He smiled. Everybody seemed happy like they were now, even Kyuubi, thought it didn't seemed like that. In a weird way, it felt as if he had accomplished something, as if every body's life was good.

Yup, he concluded. It seemed like everybody would live happily ever 'n after.

Xxxxx

Hinata blushed furiously when closing her booklet. The writer did wrote a lemon this time. She closed her eyes wishing her blush to disappear and buried her head into her pillow.

"The sex scene was kind of heavy, don't you think?" she heard a male voice say.

"You don't say." She muttered.

But then it occurred to her that she was talking to someone, and that someone knew her dirty little secret!

"Neji-san! What are you doing in my room?!"

Neji laughed. "Why, Hinata-sama, I saw you entering the house very early this morning with a bright orange book, I thought I might check on you to see if you didn't read the wrong stories. I didn't you had taken a liking in those stories!"

Hinata never saw this red before and threw embarrassed the plush fox. Neji had already anticipated this and side-stepped the stuffed animal. "But didn't you liked Naruto?"

"Neji!" Hinata yelled out also throwing the orange book at her cousin.

Oh, how Neji loved it to tease her!

"Neji, Hinata, what are you doing?"

In the door post stood a pretty tired looking Hanabi, with a large stuffed animal squeezed in her arms.

"Nothing Hanabi." Hinata replied a blush still evident on her cheeks.

Neji chuckled. "Go back to sleep Hanabi."

"But you are making so much noise." The toddler cutely said.

"We won't be making any noise anymore. Now go back to bed." Hinata sighed.

"But look, I've found a fairytale book on the floor. Would you min reading it for me?"

Both Neji and Hinata sprang up when they saw the book the child was holding.

"Hanabi give that back!" Neji said somewhat a bit too loud.

The small girl backed away when she saw both of her sister and her cousin coming at her; as if they wanted to attack her.

She gave out an alarming shriek waking up her father.

"What's going on there?!" they could hear coming from the Hyuuga Hiashi's room.

"Neji!" Hinata panicked. "Grab the book!"

But before Neji had fully approached his smaller cousin, he stood eye in eye with his fierce-looking uncle.

He glared at his daughter and nephew. "Now you are going to give the perfect reason why you have woken me up."

Both Hinata and Neji paled; this was so not good…

* * *

**Tadaa!**

**Finally finished! Next story will be the two-shot: The Golden Bird, a not so known fairytale of the Brothers Grimm!**

**Be so kind to review on this forsaken story!**

**X-Samantai-X**


	5. The Golden Frog part 1

**Phew darlings!**

**I finaly made this first chapter, that's a good news. Bad news is that it will probably become a tree-shot, since a lot seem to happen in this story.**

**Anyway, I want to apologize for my lateness. And I want to thank cherryenchanted for motivating me! I was really down and felt bad (violin sounding on the background).**

**So, enjoy this crappy written chapter (yeah I know, I should start seeking after beta's, but if someone is offering...)**

* * *

**Story VI: The Golden Bird**

Temari had lately an obsession. Not quite a healthy one, but still, an obsession a lot of teenage girls possessed.

The blonde Kunoichi was obsessed with the latest series of 'Icha Icha Fairytales'.

How it started, she had no idea, fact was she had it.

Nothing to do to it, you just had to buy the books at least once in a month.

Today wasn't an exception, it was the day for her favorite serie! Joy! Today's story was called: The Golden Frog...

The minute she got it, she teleported back to her room muttering to the shopkeeper to put it on the Kazekage's bill.

But only arrived in her room she remembered that she had promised to train with Kankuro. She almost cursed Kankuro for his existance, but prepared to leave anyway. She sprung out of her window riding on her fan towards the deserts of Suna.

Unbeknowst to her entered an intruder in her room, and not a stranger or an enemy; it was Kankuro himself.

Kankuro himself had an obsession lately, he was also fan of the latest 'Icha Icha Fairytales'. But no way in hell would he go to to the book store to buy it, he still had some dignity left!

He grabbed the forgotten novel on Temari's desk and plopped down on her chair. If he calculated it well, Temari would be searching for him to train. He had time to read the book.

And so he jerked the book open on page one...

Xxxxxx

Once upon a time, there was a King who ruled over a wide and prosperous Kingdom.

The King was a noble man, who had married the most beautiful Princess and had three sons, each as handsome and strong as the previous ones.

The black-haired King had a wonderful life and couldn't wish anything more.

The Kingdom had never fallen into poverty and the secret lay in the Uchiha's family line; the King possessed a tree.

A tree so rare that it was the only one in it's kind; the tree had the special ability to produce golden apples.

Every day when it was Summer, King Fugaku would walk in his enormous garden. He would take his time to admire the gorgeous plants on his way to the divine tree, and when arriving at his destination, he would count his treasured apples and occasionally pick one when his country was in need.

But one day, on a burning hot day of July, the King counted one apple less than usual.

As being chased by wolves, the King gathered his robes and ran to the castle for an emergency meeting with his wife.

"Mikoto, Darling! Disastrous news!" he yelled bursting in their room where the queen was combing her beautiful silken raven hair.

"Fugaku, what is it Love?"

"An Apple was stolen, somebody stole an Apple from the tree!"

Queen Mikoto blinked before smiling softly. "Dear, are you sure you didn't miscount them, you are getting a bit older with the passing days, you know."

"If there is one thing in the world I'm always sure of, then those are my precious Golden Apples! Those things are the most precious thing I posses in the whole…"

The King stopped abruptly when he felt an icy glary being sent towards him by his wife.

"Do continue Darling, what are those Apples to you?" she said giving him a dangerous smile that told him 'you better think very carefully about what you are going to say now'.

"They…are…the most precious things…I posses in the whole world…" Fugaku gulped. "...right after you... and the children...?"

There was an eerie silence in which Fugaku really feared for his life. In his head he was already contemplating which of his three sons would be the best to rule on the country after his death.

Mikoto gave a small smile that told him 'you saved your sorry ass again'.

"Good then, let's call the Princes, I think they are better fit to help you out with this trivial problem."

"It is not trivial! It's the worst thing that ever happened since you invited your mother here…"

A new smile appeared on the Queen's features, one that said 'try to save your ass from this one'.

"What did you said, Darling?"

Before the Queen could send him another of her sadistic smiles, the King fled from the room for his life.

-

-

Later, the King sat on his throne, watching as his three sons entered in the room. All three of them were handsome, smart and talented, they were envied by a lot of people. They had the beauty of their Mother, but the brains of their Father, they were perfect beings.

All three of them nodded at their father to salute him.

The King cleared his throat.

"Madara, Itachi, Sasuke, I've called you here to announce you a great disaster."

The eldest, Madara, chuckled. "Mother was right, you're overreacting. You call a lost apple a disaster?"

Itachi, the second son, also chuckled. "Father, I believe we are rich enough to not worry about one apple."

Only the youngest one of the three kept shut, however there was a small hint of a smile visible on his lips.

The King fumed. "So you think it is trivial, just like your Mother?"

Itachi and Sasuke saw already an upcoming danger, which Madara apparently didn't saw coming, because he answered his father question with: "Of course it is trivial. Who in his right mind would flip about one apple, if he is rich enough to buy anything he desires?"

The two younger Princes groaned. It was easy to predict what would come next.

The King's face contorted with anger. "It seems like you still don't know what respect for other's possessions is. I am really disappointed to see the simplicity in my own sons thoughts. I need to teach you a lesson; starting this night, each one of you will guard the tree."

"What?!" the three boys said in unison.

"You will guard the tree each in turn, starting with the eldest. This will not stop until you have found the thieve or I die. You are dismissed."

The three raven boys growled in aggravation before leaving the throne room and a very pleased King.

"Way to go, Madara." Sasuke spat at his older brother.

"Yeah." Agreed Itachi. "Thanks to you, we are doomed to play guards until Father dies."

Madara only scowled. "Don't blame me, it's not even my fault, it's just because of those stupid apples. You were mocking those too, Itachi."

Itachi remained silent for he had also laughed with the King.

Only Sasuke wasn't happy with that. "But now, I'm dragged in this fucking mess too!"

"Oh, hush Sasuke." Madara replied. "I have already a plan anyway."

Both Itachi and Sasuke looked questioningly at the long-haired raven.

Madara grinned. "In the middle of the night, when Father ad Mother sleep, we pack all our stuff together and we run for the hills until we reach the next country and we'll live as fire artists."

Itachi sighed and Sasuke blinked his eyes. "Why would we possibly want to leave the luxurious life we had until now to become fire breathing artists?"

Madara lifted his shoulders in indifference. "Or we could poison Father, that off course is a better plan, isn't it?"

Itachi chuckled and left his two siblings bicker. He would go take a stroll outside to see a certain 'friend'.

-

-

The first night, Madara was on duty. The man actually didn't took his duty seriously, so he had brought a bottle of wine with him.

Actually, he had stolen it from his Father's cave, but he just didn't want to sit there, gazing at the stars in the sky. That was more something for Itachi.

He opened the bottle and the musky, but sweet scent of wine found his way to his nose. Not bothering to pour the liquid in a cup, he drank it greedily from the bottle, before drifting into a vast sleep.

Unknown by him, a Golden light jumped up on the tree. The Golden object stood still before an apple, before grabbing it and jumping back with the object between his paws returning to where he came from.

-

-

The next day, the eldest of the Princes was awaken violently by a vicious kick in his ribs, courtesy of Father dear.

"Of all my sons that could reach idiocy, it had to be my eldest! Thanks to you, another one of my apples has been stolen!"

"Dad, shut up. The hangover is already bad enough…"

"Dear, do you hear how your son is talking to me?!" the King addressed his wife shouting louder than he first did.

The Queen gave him a 'calm down before your heart gives it up'-smile. "Honey, I'm sure Itachi will do much better, it's only the first night too."

The King nodded, but he hadn't forgotten that Madara had also stolen a bottle of his most expensive wine. He glared at the long-haired boy.

"You better hope that Itachi or Sasuke succeed in their task to catch the thief, or else I'll sell you to a slave house."

-

-

The next evening, it was Itachi's turn to watch the treasured tree. Off course the raven didn't felt like guarding the tree and so, despite the threats his Father had yelled at him before he strode back at his castle, Itachi had left the tree and went to the private woods of the Royals.

Tonight he was going to visit an old friend, or rather his pet.

And off course he didn't noticed the Golden glow that left again with an apple between his paws.

-

-

"How is it possible hat you didn't succeeded this simple task?! From Madara, I can understand, but you!" Fugaku fumed in aggravation. He had hoped his second son would catch that damned thief, he wasn't called the prodigy for nothing!

"I had other business to attend to, Father. The date of my watch was very inconvenient." The younger male brushed the King off.

The King gaped at his son. "Mikoto, do something at this irresponsible boy!"

She gave him a 'dear, you're overreacting'-smile. "Fugaku, we still have Sasuke. And I's not like the apples won't grow on the tree anymore."

And so, the last evening was Sasuke's evening. He, fortunately, wasn't dumb enough to take alcoholic beverages with him, or have some mysterious appointment with somebody.

He preferred to brood and cursing his brothers since it was their fault that he was here, looking out on some dumb apples.

He kicked against the tree, hard enough to make it shake. And also hard enough to drop an apple from the tree on his head. Now, he would have been the first one developing the theory around gravity if it weren't for two reasons.

First of all, he was pist of, which isn't the best mood to develop theories.

Secondly, he also noticed that the thing that had fallen from the tree wasn't an apple, but a Golden, ugly frog.

"What the fuck…?" he Prince rubbed his head in confusion wondering if the impact of the object that had fallen on his head had caused an impact hard enough to let him loose his mind.

However, the small amphibian sprang up from the ground to Sasuke's head, until he was back on the tree. He grabbed an apple and before making ready to leave, the raven could swear the animal had shown him the middle finger.

"Well you son of a-!" the Prince jumped as high as he could in order to grab the Golden abomination, but he failed to catch it. He succeeded however into grasping the small golden coat the toad was wearing.

For a moment, the frog seemed to be caught, but the piece of clothing tore off and the thing hopped back to freedom.

Sasuke cursed loudly.

-

-

King Fugaku inspected the coat closely. He was somewhat satisfied that he was proven to be right, and that he hadn't been lying, or worse, gone mad. Sasuke had been able to prove him that.

But he was disappointed, so disappointed that his youngest son couldn't capture the golden amphibian.

For now he not only wanted his apples back, he wanted also to own a living and breathing golden creature.

So the next meeting he called his sons back together.

"Madara, Itachi and Sasuke. I wanted to tell you that you did a good job and that I'm satisfied with the result, however…"

On the other end of the large meeting table they were sitting on, three simultaneous sighs could be heard. Fugaku paid no attention to those sounds of distress.

"However, your mission isn't completely done. I ordered you to catch the thief. You only brought me some proof of its existence, which is clearly not enough."

All tree of his sons groaned already knowing where this was leading too.

The King continued. "So I decided that you will each go looking for it."

"Oh crap, Dad!" Madara cursed loudly.

"Don't call me by this disrespectful name, brat!"

Angry as he was, the eldest of the three stood up from his chair and stomped out of the gathering room, leaving his Father fuming and his brothers sighing.

Once the hothead had left, Itachi asked a question to the King.

"Father, how long will this search last?"

The old raven looked up at the plafond and scratched his chin thinking. "I guess," he answered still not looking at the two other Princes. "I guess it will last until you find him."

"What?!" Sasuke stood up violently, making his chair fall with a dry 'crack' on the floor.

Itachi frowned, but remained calm.

Sasuke was seething. "And what if we don't find the frog?"

Fugaku also stood up, less violently than his sons and pushed the chair under the table.

"Then don't bother to come back."

With that he left the two youngest Princes speechless in the gathering room.

-

-

The next day, all three Princes were woken up early by their Father. When Madara started to complain about it and Sasuke asked why, the only answer the King gave was because he said so. Itachi then had thrown a remark about saying bye to their Mother. This made the King violently shake with fear that the next moment, the boys were kicked out of the palace.

It appeared that someone hadn't told his wife about his sons' planned voyage yet, and was desperately trying to hide the fact.

And so, the boys figured out they would find the frog faster if they separated, this was Itachi's plan off course.

"Wait a minute." Madara quirked a brow up, looking doubtful at the second Prince. "How will we know when one of us has found the frog?"

"We will look for 2 weeks. If we haven't found the frog or any leads to the frog yet, we go to a café in our own Kingdom, and we'll wait until all of us are there." Itachi calmly responded.

Sasuke nodded. "And which café will it be?"

Itachi answered quickly. "We'll take Ichiraku, for it is the cheapest, but one of the best there is."

The other two nodded in approval, and they decided to go in different directions. There were 3 other Kingdoms apart from theirs. Madara would go North towards Lightning country, Itachi would go South towards Sand country, which left East for Sasuke, the Water country.

With a curt 'goodbye' each went to their own direction, hoping luck would help them for this stupid quest.

-

-

Part one: Madara, the lazy one.

'No way in hell I'm going to search that damned toad!'

Those were the first thoughts that passed through Madara's head when King Fugaku had announced them their mission.

And it was also the only thought that passed through his head when the brothers each decided to go in separated ways.

When each Prince went to their assigned country, he quickly sneaked back towards the Country of Fire and ran in Ichiraku's.

With a kick, he burst the door open.

"Open your bottle of best wine, 'cause your first Prince Madara is here! This round is on me!"

He was welcomed with loud cheers as he made himself comfortable between two fine ladies he had spotted earlier.

The girls giggled with the Prince's, which pleased said Prince a lot.

O, how he would enjoy those wonderful two weeks.

-

-

Part two: Itachi, the indifferent one.

Itachi on the other hand, did first go through the woods. But not for the reason his Father had imposed them, however. He went visiting an old friend.

Itachi searched in the woods for the tree with the most flowers on it, a tree with blazing red petals, because under there he had hidden a wonderful animal, a fox with precisely 9 tails.

Except for the tails, the fox had also the abilty to do some magic.

Unfortunately, the Prince had chained the redfurred animal with a powerful leash, restraining the fox that couldn't go anywhere he wanted to, and he had also an object around his muzzle to avoid biting. It had to sit there, waiting on his so-called 'Master' to get some food.

Itachi arrived at the tree. "Good morning Kyuubi." He greeted.

The mythical beast grunted. "Good morning, asshole."

The raven stood still and sighed.

"Not so good Kyuubi." He wagged his fainger as if reprimanding a child.

"I didn't learned you to behave like that."

"If I was in need of any lessons of behaviour, you would probably be the last person I would go to." Came an angry growl.

The prince smirked before approaching his 'pet'. He bent down caressing the soft fur on the beast's head, receiving another dangerous growl from the animal.

His smirk widened. "Just for that, you won't get any food for today."

Kyuubi groaned. It was already the third day he didn't get any, he wondered how long he would survive without any. Desperatly, he tried to struggle so hard, hoping the chain would break.

The long-haired raven chuckled. "You know you are unable to break those, only a member of my bloodline could do that."

He stood up and left the animal whining silently.

"See you tomorrow Kyuubi." He called, not planning to receive any answer.

He walked until he was back in Konoha. He hadn't planned to go searching for that damned frog from the beginning, he had more important things to do. He imagined himself being the Master of a tamed mythical creature, he would be the first person in his family to make such an exploit.

Arriving in town, he went to Ichiraku. He entered the building and saw no one else than Madara, gleefully drinking and flirting with ladies.

The Prince wasn't surprised, he had expected it.

He joined his brother at the table and sat down, commanding a glass of red wine.

This would be a chill two week period.

-

-

Part three: Sasuke, the ambitious one.

Sasuke had taken this quest as a challenge, a challenge to surpass his older siblings and to prove his worth towards his Father, The King.

He had taken the previous night he had got the small coat as a triumph, but was dissapointed when his Father never praised him.

This time, he was determined to win this.

When thinking about that deeply, he had noticed Itachi deviating from direction. At first he didn't quite cared about it, untill Itachi actually took the same direction as himself.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder.

As silent as he could, he had followed the older male towards a tree with fiery petals. He was really astounded when he saw a marvelous sight; a legendary nine-tailed fox!

Where the hell did Itachi caught that?!

The two were to far to hear their conversation, but he waited patiently until his brother left. He wanted to see the animal for himself.

When Itachi left, he silently walked towards the seemingly sleeping creature and slowly placed his hand on one of its tails.

"What the hell are you still doing here, Itachi?" the animal groaned weekly.

The youngest Prince blinked few times with his eyes.

"I am not Itachi, I'm his brother, Sasuke."

"Don't fuck with me! Your voice might have changed only a bit, but your scent remains!"

The animal turned his eyes and squinted his eyes to look better at who he thought was Itachi.

"What the hell are you playing?"

By now, Sasuke understood that the poor creature was underfed. He had finally noticed the ribs poking out from his ribcage, the too weak glow emating from the legendary fox's fur and the clouded gaze the beast held in his eyes.

"I swear I'm not Itachi, I'm really his brother."

"Just leave me alone, bastard. Or is that your new way to torment me?"

The animal turned his head back down and breathed harshly. Apearantly it was even too weak to stay properly up. The raven sighed and pulled a loaf of bread out of his poach.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the fox.

"God damned Itachi, would you just scram would you!" the fox said viciously, but he did turned his head hopefully towards the piece of food Sasuke was holding. The Prince took this occasion to remove the restrains around his muzzle.

The animal didn't wait to scoff in the loaf of bread, It only took a few seconds before it had completely dissapeared.

He had then tried to stand up, pulling on his leash again, but collapsed due to the lack of force.

Sasuke then tinkered with the locks to remove the leash, which surprisingly didn't take long.

"Are you finally releasing me?" the fox asked suspiciously, but hopeful.

"Why wouldn't I, my brother was been too cruel. It is a sin to keep such a creature as yourself captive."

Sasuke rolled the leash up and put it in his poach, it might come in handy, he figured. If it already could restrain a mythical creature, figure, what could it restrain else?

The fox stumbled further away from the tree untill he was about 5 meters away from it, before he collapsed again.

"Hey, you, are you alright?" asked Sasuke woriedly.

"It's not 'you', It's Kyuubi." He panted weakly.

"Pardon me?"

"My name, it's Kyuubi..." that were its final words before the animal fainted.

Not for a second, Sasuke hasitated to take the poor beast away from this place. He picked the fox up and carried it with him.

He wouldn't risk it that his brother came back to take the animal back.

During the whole day, Sasuke had carried the legendary fox with its heavy tails and the night was coming closer, the moon was already apparent in the sky. Sasuke would call this a day.

He placed the animal down and took off his jacket, before moving the animal on his jacket.

He, himself, leant agains a tree.

He soon fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

-

-

The next day, the young Prince was woken up by the feeling of something wet being pushed in his face. It was disgusting!

He jerked his eyes open, ready to attack his tormentor, but he was confronted with an alltogether quite happy fox, a ninetailed fox, that is.

"Kyuubi?"

The fox's smile widened. "You remembered my name!"

The boy sat op and rubbed his eyes, trying to drive away the sleep. He did remember the fox he had saved, but something was weird.

"Say Kyuubi."

"Yes?"

"How come you're all perky and so, yesterday you couldn't even stand."

The fox' numerous tails wagged. "I'm a legendary fox, regenerating is a piece of cake."

"I see..." The Prince stood up, grabbed his coat, and readied himself t leave

The boy walked for a while yntill he noticed the redhead lolloping gleefully behind him. He stopped. "Why the hell are you following me?"

The fox blinked a few times. "Oh no no no no no! Don't misunderstand me, I just happen to go in that direction too."

Somehow, Sasuke highly doubted that since the animal followed him in his slightest movements. That's why he did a test.

"Nice weather, isn't it?"

Kyuubi nodded vigourously, clearly pleased with the fact his travelling partner was ready to talk. "It is, it is."

"So, I was planning to go look for a certain animal, a golden frog to be more precise."

"Oh, you mean Gamakichi? The pet of Gaara?"

"Probably." 'So it's Gaara's pet, the Prince of the Land of the Sand?! I'm like going into the wrong direction for days!' he thought angrily.

He continued however with his talk. "So, are you heading for the Water Country?"

"Yup, yup."

"Good." Sasuke turned around into the opposite direction. "Goodbye."

Kyuubi's eyes widened. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I told you I had to find the golden frog."

The moment after that, Kyuubi also turned around and resuled into following the Prince.

'What the hell?!' "Why are you following me?"

The fox gave the prince a goofy grin. "Well, you see, I just noticed I was going in the wrong direction, hehe, silly old me."

"No you don't, you're just following me!"

"No, I don't..."

"Quit the act, I noticed you wanted to be with me! Why?! Can't you see I'm busy right now, I don't have the time to play with you nor have I enough food to provide both of us!"

"But I won't be a bother!"

"I don't believe you." Came the icy remark of the Uchiha. "Explain now what you want of me."

The fox seemed somewhat emberassed. "Well..."

"Spit it out."

"It's just that, I'm grateful of you saving me..."

"And...?" Sasuke just knew something more was coming up.

"...and I don't want to stay here alone..."

"That's not a good enough reason for me, so scram."

"But…"

"Shoo, I said."

The fox pouted, or rather, attempted to do it. "You don't know what you're saying, I can come in very handy, you know."

Sasuke snorted. "And what could a fox possibly do to help me out? Unless you know a magical way to travel faster right now, I will and shall call you useless."

"Then I'm not useless at all!" The fox's tails wagged again.

The Prince squinted his eyes, but kept his mouth shut, wanting to know how the hell the animal could help him.

"You see," Kyuubi continued. "I'm a legendary fox, and legends do not come without power."

"Get to the point."

"I, my good friend, have the powers of running at the speed of a storm."

Sasuke blinked while the fox glowered with proud.

"I see." Sasuke said while rubbing his chin. "And how does that help me?"

"Just grab me and I'll transport you."

"What?" Thea raven asked incredously.

"I said that you just had to gra…"

"I did hear you the first time!"

Kyuubi looked confused at the human who quickened his pace, trying to go faster to his destination.

"Well, what's the problem?"

"What's the height difference between you and me, a human and a fox? I would crush you."

"Don't say anything unless you've tried."

Sasuke was going to say something, but, he shut his mouth once again and shrugged. He squated down and wound his arms around the animal.

He was pleasantly surprised when the fox didn't quiver under his weight.

"Are you secure there?

He gave a quick nod before the fox started to crouch down and with a speed that was nearly unbelievable, the animal ran.

Sasuke was really happy that he had locked his arms securely around Kyuubi's neck, he would have flewn off otherwise.

At that speed it was sure they would arrive at the land of Sand in no time.

-

-

The second day, Itachi woke up early in the morning, to pay a visit to his gorgeous 'pet'. He wondered if he would taunt it further, but it seemed risky. Maybe the fox could really die.

He shrugged it off and chuckled. Kyuubi would survive, he was legendary after all. He whisled a tune while walking thorugh the forest, but his song ended abdruptly once he arrived at the clearing where the fox was supposed to be.

Supposed...

He ran at the tree that had stopped flowering to inspect it. His first thought was that someone took the animal by its leash, but there was no damge done to that tree, and besides; who would steal a legendary creature and leave the muzzle behind?

No, Itachi concluded someone released him. And that someone was no one other than baby brother Sasuke. It was impossible for anyone besides a member from the Uchiha bloodline to undo the chains, and no one of their current bloodline had gone in the forest, except for himself and Sasuke.

At that moment, the thing Itachi desired the most was to crush Sasuke, untill nothing was left.

-

-

The youngest Prince was stressing really bad at the moment. The cause to that was the amphibian creature he had seen few days ago. At the moment he was staring at the frog that had the guts to comment him, in a rather loud voice too.

"Would you shut up?!" Sasuke hissed angrily at the abomination.

"Never! Not untill you placed me in the Golden Cage! I want to be in the Golden Cage!"

"What's wrong with you're current cage?!"

"It's not the Golden Cage!"

The raven sighed desesperated. "Will you stop talking if I put you in that God damned cage?!"

"Yes, that's obvious, isn't it." The frog answered oh-so-as-a-mattaer-of-factly.

Without second thought, the Prince grabbed the bactracien not so gently and threw him in the Golden Cage, which he regretted immediatelly for the frog started to croak on his loudest. It was eardeafening.

"What the hell?!" Sauke started. "You said you stopped making noise!"

But the frog ignored him and croaked hapilly further.

Few moments later, the guards came running and captured him. Sasuke cursed himself for not listening to Kyuubi earlier, who had clearly told him; 'Under no circumstance, you hear, under no circumstance you can put Gama Kichi in his Golden cage, understood?"

Man, had he been stupid...

-

-

Prince Gaara was everything Sasuke had imagined; an emoish, spoiled and pompeous brat. When he was thrown in the throne room, Sasuke had the feeling he was close to reach desesperation for all the black and red in that room.

"How do you like my personal throne room, Prince Sasuke?" came the, if he could add, bratty voice of the younger Prince.

Sasuke gathered some courage and observed the room, but soon regretted. It was crammed with weapons, torturing devices and other objects that would please to a perverted fantasy.

He moved his gaze to the redhead and saw that the kid was completely dressed in black leather, safe for his crown that was of gold and his cape, made of red velvet and white fur.

And on top of that, he was carrying a whip. A light shiver ran up the spine of the older Prince.

"How I like it? I find it utmost macabre and perverted." Came the snarky remark of the raven Prince, who stood proud with his arms crossed.

"Your indoor architect sucks."

"You have a lot to say for someone who came thieving in my castle, should I remind you. If I were you, I would mark my words."

"You asked for my feedback, and I didn't lie. If you want a shivering bootlicker, go search through your Kingdom. I believe there are plenty of them that are scared beyond themselves of you, I bet they'll tell you everything you would ever want to hear."

Both of the Prince's exchanged glares before the younger one lashed out with his whip. Sasuke was able to protect his face just in time before the leather reached his cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled out offended.

Another lash followed missing Sasuke only by an inch.

"Thieves shouldn't talk like that."

"Your frog started it! He stole our golden apples first!"

"A person is only a guilty thief when he got caughted."

Sasuke blinked his eyes blinked his eyes incredously. "So what you're saying is that stealing is okay? Just admit you're fucked up..."

Gaara smirked. "Thank you."

"That was not meant as a compliment!"

The redhead kept on smirking while decending of his throne to approach the raven Prince. Sasuke braced himself already for the upcoming whiplash, that was strangely being replaced by a hand that caressed his cheek. He looked down at the face of the younger Prince to see a sadistic grin.

"You know, Prince Sasuke, in this country, when a thief is being caught, the law says he has to repay double for his crime."

"No problem, state the price of your frog." Though the raven knew the batracien would be insanely expensive, he knew he didn't had any other choice.

"My frog is unique in this world, thus priceless."

The older Prince gritted his teeth. "Then why did you told me your law in the first place."

Prince Gaara smirked. "To already prepare you to the fact that you had no hope to talk yourself out of your execution."

"..." Words came short. Sasuke could only gape at the other Prince.

Gaara approached Sasuke, placing his hands on the other's shoulder and his lips against his ears.

"This is the part were you scream." A quick snap with his fingers and Sasuke was seized by two guards. That was untill a second redhaid burst in the room. The male was dressed in a red robe that was as fiery as his long red hair.

Gaara glared at the intruder who glared back as well. "Who do you think you are to interupt the Prince of the Land of Sand?!"

"Exactly, the Prince of Sand, not the King. What would your Father do if he heard this?" the red haired stranger said in a voice that seemed very familiar to Sasuke.

It took only a second for Gaara to loose his calm composure, but he quickly regained it.

"What are you insinuating by that?"

The starnger smirked. "That word may come to your Father's ears that his youngest Prince might not be the best candidate to the throne."

If looks could kill, if only looks could kill...

Gaara squinted his eyes. "Tell me what you want..."

"I want you to release Prince Sasuke."

"Impossible, he was caught refraining the law."

"Than what if I tell you that we can repay you for his crime?"

Gaara seemed to calm down. "I'm listening."

"Do you know King Neji from the land of Water? Word says he has something very precious. And word also says that you tried a lot to get it in our posession."

Sasuke couldn't believe this, those two were arguing about the outcome, if he was going to be executed, or if he was going to keep his life. He only listened to a few words like, 'payback', 'blackmail' or 'pervert'.

That was until Gaara snapped his fingers for a second time. The guards released him only to be grabbed by the other longhaired redhead.

"Don't forget what you promised me, you shall bring me the horse back within the delay of 1 month! If not, I'll chase you down and decapitate you!" Gaara turned his back to the two and left.

Sasuke and the stranger left together, the bigger male more pulling the Prince. It was only outside and in the woods that the redhead talked.

"Just tell me why the fuck you didn't listen to me!" the man almost growled showing an inhuman sharp teeth.

And Sasuke just blinked. "...Kyuubi;;;is that you?"

"Who else, idiot?! And don't bother asking how, right now I wan't to ask you questions first. Why the hell didn't you listen to me when I told you not to put him in the Golden cage?!"

Sasuke looked down, ashamed and not answering.

Kyuubi sighed and bent down, grasping both of Sasuke's shoulders. "Please don't scare me like that anymore, okay?"

With a poof, he changed back into a fox."Climb on my back, will ya, we have to go to the land of Waves."

The young Prince found himself humiliated to not be able to fulfill a very simple task. He went to the fox to wind his arms around the animal's neck.

"Ready?"

Sasuke answered with a hum.

Before he knew, they flew of with a bang direction the Land of the Waves.

-

-

Prince Gaara paced in his throne contemplating his decision. Was sending that Prince with his servant away, to steal the King's precious horse such a good idea?

He somehowe regretted it a bit.

What if the King knew it was Gaara who sended them? The young Prince shuddered just thinking about it. Neji knew very well where to seek the Prince, and worst of all he wasn't afraid of him.

Last time King Neji had approached him, he tried to whip him away, desperatly. It would have worked fine, if that damned King wasn't seemingly a masochist.

Each whiplash made a smirk appear on the brunet's face, amused as he was.

Each whiplash made him come closer, attracted as he was.

Each whiplash made Gaara's heart bump faster, for he had never seen a man looking at him with such lustful eyes...

He shuddered not really wanting to remember that one visit of the King. He sometimes wondered how he had managed to escape.

The Prince just hoped he hadn't made a mistake by sending those two for that horse...

Xxxxxxx

Kankuro's mouth fell open...

Was that just... Did Jiraya-sensei... Gaara's name was in that book?!

True, he had seen Temari's name in the books and she had been flattered (aside from those bath remarks), but Gaara... did the author wanted to die?!

He grinned thinking about how his brother would react after seeing this book. "This is just precious!"

* * *

**See me crying bitter tears, I have at least one other chapter to write for this story...T.T**

**Review to cheer me up?**

**X-Samantai-X**


End file.
